Notice me
by Izaya Sasuke
Summary: Hinata wants Naruto to notice her but as she tries him to notice her she discovers that he doesn't know a thing about her. Lucky for her some others do notice her. And why in world is Sasuke such a pain in the butt. What to come of her high school life?
1. Chapter 1: notice me attempt 1

Chapter one:

**notice me attempt one!**

High school life. If you ask the elderly it was the best time of there life. For me? It sucks. I don't have any friends or acquaintances what so ever except for my adopted brother and my little sister. My adopted brother doesn't care much about me and my sister; well let's say she lives the good life. She is in middle school and has already all the boys swooning over her. Not that I'm jealous or anything I'm happy for her. I just wish she wouldn't constantly set me up with some random guy so we can double date. I hate that. Not only because I'm not interested in them but because I see that they are disappointed in me. They always expect me to be an older version of Hanabi, my little sister, and let's just say that we're totally opposites.

Though I do have a light bulb in my life. Uzumaki Naruto. He's so dreamy. He has blond hair with sea blue eyes in which I always drown when I look at them. He is special in very way. He wears orange and is very energetic. He never gives up and is the friendliest person I ever met. If you would put him in a crowded place there wouldn't be anyone who wouldn't recognize him immediately.

Though, this perfect person doesn't notice me at all. Sure he says hello but he does that to every one. The only girl he has eyes for is Haruno Sakura. She is a friendly girl with pink hair. She dyed her hair pink because she thought that her crush, Uchiha Sasuke, liked girls with pink it doesn't seem like it. He always rejects her. It's not only her. Uchiha Sasuke rejects ever girl. In fact if it wasn't for Naruto-kun he wouldn't talk to any girl at all. Talk about a bad social life. He is adored by all the boys because he is the star player of the football team. There is simply no-one better at or school than Uchiha Sasuke.

Well actually there is someone though. His brother: Uchiha Itachi. Rumours say that he is even more handsome than Sasuke and that he is way friendlier than Sasuke ever will be. It are only rumours though, because I've never met him. Right now he is in his senior year of high school. Sometimes he comes to classes to check up on his little brother. Talk about a protective brother.

But enough about the Uchiha's today is the day. Uzumaki Naruto will notice me. I bought a purple pen with orange foxes on it and put it in an envelop with the note 'Ne, you're weird but I totally like you'. Naruto-kun said that the first time he met me. If he sees this he must think about me and maybe then he will finally notice me. I do hope he will do more than only notice me it would be a dream come true if he shared the same feelings. That's why I drew a heart in front of the envelop and am using the same pen I gave him. I have used it for a while now because I was to chicken to give it to him and I didn't figure out where is his locker was until yesterday.

During mathematic I said I had to use the bathroom and ran in mega speed towards the locker room. And that is were we are now in front of Naruto-kun's locker number 666. At first it freaked me out but this is simply just a test I have to overcome. I use some duct tape and past the envelop with the pen and note on his locker. I write on the envelop for Naruto-kun.

I run back to my classroom and sit on my chair to follow the class. I can't concentrate at all what if Naruto-kun won't like it and think that I'm a freak? Maybe he will laugh at me for even thinking that he will like me back. No, no Naruto-kun isn't that kind of person.

"Hyuuga-san! Hyuuga-san! Earth on Hyuuga-san!" I wake up from my thoughts and see Hatake sensei standing in front of me. He looks very amused by seeing my shocked reaction. He is the kind of man who can appreciate a joke. Heck, he is even a joke himself with his tall spikey white hair and mask infront in front of his face. It is said that he has a beautiful face but for some reason he doesn't want anyone to see it. So it became a sport in school to try to look under his mask but for as long as he is a teacher, 2 years, nobody saw it. That is why some guys say he just wears the mask for attention. To be honest I think that might be the case.

"Aah, Hyuuga-san came back to life. Was the lady's room that big of an adventure?" he asks. The class started laughing and I am blushing.

Suddenly the class is very quiet. "Well, well if it isn't our school star player Uchiha Sasuke. What an honor that you still show your face today. You are only 2 hours too late. But hey it's you so don't worry about it dude." Hatake sensei says with that look in his eyes ready to kill.

"Hn" Sasuke says or grunted or whatever he does to make that sound. He walks pass me and I feel his eyes linger on me. I shouldn't look at him just don't. He's so scarier. I mean he might be handsome with his dark raven hair which is spiked as a duck-butt (if you ask me). But he has actually red eyes. I mean it's actual his blood that you are looking at as you look at his eyes. He does wear sunglasses or contacts sometimes but still it is creepy. Sakura thinks that it is sexy. But for me, it's nothing compared to Naruto-kun's blue eyes. If only he would lay his eyes on me. I would…

"Hyuuga-san! Tell me what happened at the lady's room that you are in such a state?"

"EHH! P-Pervert!" I say while I feel my cheeks burn up once again. The class started laughing again. Here goes my reputation as unnoticeable and innocent.

"Haha, Hinata-chan nice one!" Naruto-kun yelled. I feel my cheeks burn even more. Yeah today will be a good day he notices me already!

During break I am looking for Naruto-kun everywhere. I mean I overheard him say that he would go to his locker so he must be looking for me by now, right? Sigh, maybe he doesn't know how to approach me? Maybe this wasn't such a great idea? Shut up Hinata there is no turning back now.

The next class is English. I hate that class not because of the subject but because Sakura and Naruto-kun are sitting next to each other right behind me. In front of me I could still look at Naruto-kun but behind me I can't see him and then only thing I can do is listening how he is talking with Sakura.

Miss Gravemountain slams on her table. Apparently Naruto-kun and some others didn't do there homework again. Behind me Sakura and Ino are laughing.

"He's such an idiot." Ino says.

"I know right?" Sakura answers.

"Ne Hinata-chan, mind letting me borrow your homework?" Ino asks while flipping her blond ponytail.

"What! You didn't do it and you are laughing at Naruto?" Sakura says but because she is irritated and has a loud voice Miss Gravemountain could hear it.

"Ino Yamanak, detention! For the rest of you no-homework-makers I'll let you go!"

"But Madam, that is no fair it is…"

"Are you pleading for another hour?"

"No madam."

Yes Miss Gravemountain is definitely my favorite teacher too bad she has a crush on Sasuke. Though it is funny how she always tries to go to a seat closer to her desks. It gives some hilarious moments.

"Sasuke darling, Can you see everything from the seat you are now? There are seat enough in the front or before my desk."

"Actually I am hyperopic (then you can't see things from a close distance so well)"

"Sasuke darling, can you hear properly?"

"Yes madam, why do you ask?"

"Because Naruto is always screaming at you!"

"Well then, if I can't hear it Naruto will repeat it."

So today is no exception when she tries again. Sasuke just walks into the classroom and she immediately starts. "Sasuke did you do your homework? If you didn't do it I'll have to punish you by changing your seats." She says while a smile creeps up on her face.

She seems so confident. Until he speaks "Yes madam I did." The look on her face is priceless as if somebody took her candy.

"I have a request madam." He says and everybody stairs at him Uchiha Sasuke never makes request and then I mean never.

"Ehh, what is it darling?" Miss Gravemountain asks also a bit confused.

"Kiba isn't here and today we have to work in couples can I pick someone else as my partner and sit next to this person?" he says like a model student. As if he never comes too late in classes like today.

"Why, yes of course. You can pick your partner but only if he/she also agrees!" the moments she says that every girl around me makes a place for him to sit. Sakura even push Naruto of his chair. So cruel! How can she do that when she knows how he feels about her? I mean he does feel something like affection for her. Even I can tell! It would be just a friendship thing, right? He is even very affectionately with Sasuke like they are family or something. I hope soooo that he doesn't like her. He can't like her. I mean, if he does how can he ever like me? Maybe he doesn't like me. Ohh man!

"Can I sit here?" I hear Sasuke say and I stop my negative thoughts. I wonder why he even plays innocent everyone would like to sit next to him. The girls but also the boys. Man I hate him! He has everything. Though I do wonder who he picked. Maybe he choose Naruto-kun. That would be perfect then there won't be any narusaku moments yay! But wait if he picked Naruto-kun he wouldn't have asked and just sat there. On top of that Sakura would kill Naruto-kun after class. Hmm…maybe he picked Sakura that would be nice too. I bestow it her.

"Hyuuga-san!"

"What!" I yell. It really pisses me off that 'Hyuuga-san' every time I am thinking.

I turn my head to face the person and staring back at me are 2 red orbs. What is Sasuke doing next to my table?

"Hyuuga-san, Can…I…sit…here?" he says slowly pausing at every word like I am an idiot.

"Ehh…" I am trying to come up with a good excuse to reject him and to comprehend what happened. But he just sits down next to me without another word. Maybe he mixed up his 'hn' with my 'ehh'. Ehh does not mean go for it! And why am I only thinking it and not saying it. I'm such a coward.

"Ne Sakura thanks for the pen. I really like it!" I hear Naruto say from behind me. Wait he thinks it is from Sakura! Haruno Sakura!

"What are you talking about Naruto!" Sakura says she seems a bit irritated because he talked before she had a chance of talking to Sasuke.

"Aah, sakura don't be shy! I know it was you who pasted the envelop on my locker."

"What I did no such thing! Naruto-baka! Sasuke can hear what would he think about that?" she says while hitting him on his head.

"So it wasn't you?"

"No, you moron!"

"Then who?"

"Go figure that out by yourself and go date with this person!"

"Hmm…Teme did you…"

"No!" Sasuke says next to me.

"Yeah, it was you! You don't even know what I was going to ask and yet you completely denied it!" Naruto says with a grin.

"Maybe, that is because I could clearly hear what you said to Sakura."

"Ohh! Are you eavesdropping us?" Naruto yells.

"Uzumaki shut up!" Miss Gravemountain says and Naruto shuts up.

I can't believe it he though it was Sakura? Why I mean the hint was very clear! And why in the world would he think that it was Sasuke? I mean come on! I hope he doesn't show them the pen or else I am so dead! That would be so embarrassing.

"Ne do you guys think that I am weird?" Naruto-kun asks.

"You don't have a sense of fashion but you are not that weird!" Sakura says. "Why do you ask?"

"Because the note said that I was weird!" Apparently Sasuke find those things funny because I hear him chuckle then he says "I couldn't agree more with her!"

"Her? Do you know who it is?" Naruto-kun and Sakura ask together.

Does Sasuke know? My life is completely over now! But how would he know and Naruto-kun not?

"Che, maybe I do maybe I don't!" He says and ends the conversation by tugging at my sleeve saying that we have to work.

While we are all working my thoughts are drifting off to my dilemma. Somehow I must let him know that it was me before he will ask the whole world. Then I see my pen! Of course that is it. If I drop it and he will pick it up then he will see it! Okay! But how do you drop a pen casually? Maybe I should play with it and hope that it will fall?

Suddenly Sasuke tugs at my sleeve again. This is my chance. I let out a slight yelp and drop my pen. Naruto-kun bows to pick up my pen. Yes Yes! This will work. My heart starts racing fast. Then before Naruto-kun reaches my pen another hand picks it up. I look at the owner of the hand and... now I have decided that I really hate this person. "T-Thank you, U-Uchiha-san!"

* * *

Thank you for reading the first chapter. I'll up-load the next chapter in 2 days. I hope you like it. And please tell me what you think about it and where I can improve. I think it will be a SasuHina story but there will be a lot of other Hinata pairings. I don't own the characters.

it's my first fanfiction so please bear with me okay? If anyone is willing to read it.


	2. Chapter 2: notice me attempt 2

**Chapter 2: Notice me attempt 2**

It has been a week since my first attempt and not a thing changed. Maybe the hint wasn't clear enough? I mean Naruto-kun says so many things and met so many people so it would be normal to just forget me. Why would he even remember the first time we met? It was only special for me because I fell in love with him at first sight, but he probably didn't. So it is only natural, right? Sigh, then why does it hurt so much?

Sasuke is being a pain in the ass too. He is always staring at me. At first I thought that I was overreacting but after some time even Hatake sensei noticed it. Thank the lord he didn't mention it in class and asked me too speak to him privately. Though I don't know why he even has to know such a thing? He is only a teacher not my guardian and he doesn't seem like he is someone to enjoy gossips.

Anyway I decided to finish what I was starting and will get Naruto-kun to notice me. So here I am again with an envelope in front of his locker. This time I rushed out of English classes. Miss Gravemountain had to chuckle because she probably thinks that I get nervous sitting next to Sasuke. Inuzuka Kiba, the boy Sasuke usually sits with, is still sick. Curse him.

I think I do know why Sasuke sits next to me. He probably wants to sit close to Naruto-kun but not to close that he will get deaf from Naruto-kun's lovely loud voice. He most likely doesn't want to give Sakura the wrong idea either by sitting next to her. This is pure theoretical of course but I'm about 99% sure that I'm right.

Finding this out it gave me also a new idea on how to get Naruto-kun notice me. This time I wrote a letter.

_Dear Naruto-kun, _

_I really like you, your eyes, your hair, your clothes, and your smell. But most of all I like you for who you are. From the first time we have met you were kind to me even though I was weird. Many times you gave the courage to go on, even though you have never known. _

_There were moments where I would walk for 5 miles just to see your face. I dream about you and look at you from the side lines. I think so much about you that it hurts. You really have inspired me and even made me fall in love with you._

_I've been thinking about how I was going to tell you but I didn't know how to start. I thought I would give you a hint but it failed because you thought it was Haruno Sakura. To be honest it hurt when I heard it. But I can't blame you for thinking that even though it made me burn with jealousy. Wondering if you would ever look at me, would you?_

_Since I'm too chicken to come at you I hope you will come to me. The pen and note were both hints but to make it easier I will give you some others. By certain circumstances I am obligated to sit in next to your rival and best friend. It really upsets me because you talk to him all the time and totally ignores me when I'm right in front of you. I can't even stare dreamingly at you. Luckily I can during mathematics, economics, ICT, biology, science and when you__'re__ training. You are truly amazing I love seeing you play. _

_If you figured ou who I am Please come and find. Even if you don't like me back, It would just be nice to know to hear that from your own mouth. _

_Love,_

_H.H_

But now I think about it, isn't it too obvious? Too desperate? But I wrote it from the heart does that mean I really am that desperate? Am I so pathetic? Too easy? Who am I exactly to ask him to come to me? Maybe he won't even come? What if he laughs and makes fun of me in front of all his friends that would be…

Well, actually his friends could die they are all jerks and not like Naruto-kun at all. There even was a time where they would make fun of me anyway. I remember it clearly 'Hinata-granata, don't see ya lata, plz fall in a crata!' Something that you would translate with 'Hinata granite, don't see you later, fall in a crater!' it sounds so stupid. Could you image I had to hear that every day a billion times?

But I don't have to worry, because that time Naruto-kun shut them up. He is way too kind to do such a thing. How did I ever doubt him?

"Hyuuga" I hear a voice say. Shit! What should I do? I turn around and look up at the person staring down at me. This is the worst case scenario that could ever happen. Why must it be that guy? He is the worst guy to meet at a place like this.

"I-I was…I w-was" Shit how do I come up with a good excuse? A guy sees a girl in front of his best friend/rival or what ever Naruto-kun is to him locker. While a week ago his friend told him he found a note. Shit!

"So it really was you, Hyuuga!" he says while I can hear disgust in his voice while saying 'Hyuuga'. Since when did he drop the 'san'?

"T-This isn't w-what it s-seems like. I-it is…"

"Then what does it look like?" he asks. Ohh that is right I'm not supposed to know about Naruto-kun's secret lover. That sounds so bad to say about yourself. But maybe, maybe I do have a tiny chance. Even though I suck at lying.

"Ahh, I s-saw a n-note on this l-locker and w-was c-curios. So…" I say while I try not to look at him instead I look at my fingers playing with the envelope.

"I didn't know you where that kind of person, Hyuuga." I can swear that I can see him smirking. "Well, let me take a look too. I'm also a very curious person you know?" Oh crap, if he reads it he will immediately know that it is me. And he won't be quiet about it. Pleading that he will not tell it will only make him blackmail me. He's seems like a person who would do that. How else did he get so popular? Why him? Dear Kami-sama do you hate me?

"Ehh…I-I t-think we s-should head b-back. I-I've b-been a-away for a l-long t-time now."

"We? You can go if you want, though I doubt that anyone missed you." He says smirking. This guy is so cruel! "Besides I'm very curious to see what is in the envelope. Give it to me."

"Y-You c-can't!"

"I-I c-can't?" This guy is so mean. Making fun of someone's speech. I feel so humiliated. I hate him, I really, really hate him.

"I-I j-just…i-it…w-we have t-to respect t-that p-person's p-privacy!"

Sasuke lets out a sigh and says "Again with 'we'? I could care less about someone's privacy besides I don't have too." He doesn't have too? Wow, I've never met any one that arrogant and stuck up in my entire 16 years. Wait maybe he really doesn't have too he is Naruto-kun's friend after all. "It's my locker after all"

Exactly what I thought. Wait what his locker? This is Uchiha Sasuke's locker? Not Naruto-kun's? That is impossible I saw Naruto-kun getting his biology book out of this locker I'm sure of it. This is impossible! Truly impossible! Naruto-kun did receive my pen after all. Yes, if this was truly Sasuke's locker Naruto-kun wouldn't have got the pen. "D-don't lie! T-This is n-not y-your lock-er."

This time I see it clearly he is smirking. He walks to me and push me aside then he put his hand in his left pocket and grabs a key. Don't tell that is…he pushes the key in the lock and ticks in the code then the locker springs open. Okay Hinata, don't panic Naruto-kun just trusts him as a friend. Then he grabs a few things out of the locker and shove them in my face. I look at the first thing that he had shoven in my hand. It was a red box with a white lint on it like it was a sort of present. It has a card attached to it and on it was written in blue letters 'for Sasuke-kun from Sakura-chan'. Impossible totally impossible. I look at the others and see there also about the same things but then with other girls names. Ino wrote even Uchiha Yamanaka Ino. This is so…

Suddenly I feel the envelope getting pulled out of my hands. I look up and see Sasuke with the envelope in his hands ready to open it. "Don't!" I yell and grab his left hand and take the envelope back. "I-It is n-not y-yours." I say the last part almost in a whisper.

"I know" he says. Then everything starts to make sense. Why the locker has such a scary number. Why he was acting like the way he did during English classes. Why he kept staring at me. He probably knew from the beginning that it was me since the time he set foot in Hatake-sensei's class a week ago. I judged him wrong. After all he didn't tell Naruto-kun that it was me. He even pasted the envelope on Naruto-kun's locker that day. I'm such an idiot. No wonder he was chuckling when Naruto-kun said that the note said that he was weird. All this time I said I hated him while he is actually a kind person. Now I see why Naruto-kun likes him so much.

"S-sorry U-Uchiha-san. T-Thank y-you for l-last time." I feel really stupid now who doesn't know the locker of her own crush. This is so embarrassing.

"Hn" "Ehh, c-can I-I have it b-back?" I ask while pointing at the envelope.

"No." "E-Excuse me?" I must have heard it wrong.

"You have probably claimed to be in love with the Dobe but the truth is you don't even know his locker. You might say that you're not a stalker and that's why you don't know but then again if you don't stalk him do you love him enough?"

"I-I…"

"You also give him 'hints' what's never going to work, because one he never took a second glance at you and two he is the biggest idiot on earth. He would never figure it out."

"N-Naruto-kun is n-not a…"

"You don't even know that he is an idiot because you don't even know him. Strange, how do you love him?"

"T-that's…"

"You probably claim it to be a 'love at first sight'. Bull shit! I don't believe in love at first sight. Love at first sight is for losers who don't have any one. They go and search for someone capable and claming it to be love. That's what love at first sight is."

"L-Love is n-not…"

"That's what you do, Hyuuga! Claiming to be in love with someone you don't know because he was nice to you. Because he was the only guy who didn't bully you and stuck up for you. He was the only capable guy around you at the moment."

"T-that's not true, I l-love N-Naruto-kun for w-who he is n-not b-because..."

"Then who is the being you call N-Naruto-kun?"

"Naruto-kun i-is the g-greatest…"

"What makes him so great?"

"Ehh…H-He is k-kind a-and funny. He n-never g-gives up. A-And…h-he is positive and v-very cheerful and…"

"Those are things you want to be, but you can't so you're looking for someone who is."

"I-I do n-not!"

"You, Hyuuga Hinata are in denial! Naruto loves Sakura!" hearing him say this I feel like an arrow is shot through my heart and it wasn't cupid's. "T-Then I-I hope he w-will be h-happy…"

"No, If you truly love him you would go for it and had already confessed instead of being so chicken. You wouldn't be happy for him because you couldn't. Even if your life depended on it, you couldn't. Because deep inside you would cry over and over again."

"I-I…" why can't I say something?

"You are being pathetic, Hyuuga. You are only hurting yourself." Then he tosses the envelope at me and walks away.

* * *

Thank you so much for your reviews **lady sweet pink **and **l2s2**. I hope you will like this chapter. I promise I will have the next chapter up in 2 days and it will be longer. This chapter was a bit hard to write so sorry if it wasn't so good.


	3. Chapter 3: notice me attempt 3

**Chapter 3****: notice me attempt 3**

_"You are being pathetic, Hyuuga. You are only hurting yourself." __Then he tosses the envelope at me and walks away._

No, he can't just say that! Who does he think he is? Come on legs move it. "Wait you…" and I can't say anything else because the bell rings and the hall is getting crowded with people. Just my luck.

I go to art class but I can't concentrate. "_You have probably claimed to be in love" _Is that true did I really claim myself to be in love with Naruto-kun? But I am in love with him, right? Being happy when he is happy, heart racing when I see him, dreaming about him, forgetting everything around me when I see him and when I look to long at his sea blue dreaming eyes I feel so happy and embarrassed that I faint. That is love, right? _'probably' _Sasuke said probably meaning that he is not sure so…Wait am I really considering with that jerk just said? who is he to butt into my life? Who is he to say those things? He is merely Naruto-kun's friend and the person who's locker I had accidentally had mistaken with Naruto-kun's, he is nothing more than that. So why does he have to concern himself with me that stupid…

"Tubby-chan?" I hear somebody say. Of course it is Sai. He is the only one who would call me Tubby. Since the day he found me in barrel he calls me Tubby-chan. If you wonder why he found me in a barrel it's because I was hiding from the coach of the cheerleaders. Since the day I made a back flip she is obsessed with me.

"W-what is it S-Sai-san?" I ask him. He has raven black hair and the darkest eyes I've ever seen. He has a light and smooth skin. He looks like a living dead, maybe a vampire or something. His expression is plain, just plain. I don't know how to describe it any other way. He does smile sometimes but it is so fake that it hurts. On top of that if you're angry with him and he smiles then you really want to punch him. This of course happens a lot. Though it are mostly girls who hit him because he give those ridiculous nicknames. As an outsider it is actually pretty funny.

"You know, If you can't ignore an insult, you should top it. If you can't top it, then you should laugh it off and enjoy class. If you can't laugh it off, it's probably the truth." He says with that smile. I guess this is what they mean with 'kick me when I'm down'.

finally, it's the second break. Just a moment away from those black haired jerks with there stupid remarks. Naruto-kun should really find new friends. Does he even know how mean his current friends are? Just cruel.

Out of the blue I bump my head against something and I fall on my butt. "Are you okay, Hinata-chan?" this voice is..."N-Naruto-kun, y-yeah I'm f-fine." He grabs my hand. Naruto-kun is holding my hand. It's so big and warm. Though, it is a bit rough, probably from playing football. I feel my cheeks burn up. He puts me back on my feet and let go of my hand. Right of course! He does not have a reason to hold on longer. I shouldn't feel disappointed.

"Ne, Hinata-chan do you want to walk with me?" He asks while his blue eyes are sparkling. Why would he…OMG he realized it was me! What is he going to say? Is he going to reject me? But his eyes are sparkling maybe, maybe he feels the same? Ha, in your face Sasuke!

"Y-Yes." We walk towards the locker hall and Naruto-kun is talking about the beautiful touch down he made during football practise. "You should have seen it Hinata-chan. I was amazing." Normal people would think that he is boasting but Naruto-kun isn't that kind of person. I know he worked so hard to get even a place in the team. Even though I love to listen to his football stories, I am almost dieing from curiosity. "N-Naruto-kun is t-there y-you know…s-something y-you want to t-talk a-about?" I ask. I can't believe I really asked that.

"Not really, I just didn't want to go alone to my locker. Why? did you?" He asks. So far went my hope that he noticed me. I was probably the only person around to walk with. Current stand: Sasuke 2 Hinata 0.

Wait he did say that we're going to his locker right? That means I can see what his real locker is like. We walk into the locker hall and I see girls around Sasuke's locker. I see one with a crowbar. I don't even want to know what they are going to do with his locker. But I do hope he will hate it. Naruto-kun walks out of the locker room and into…? No idea what this part of the building is called. "W-Where are w-we g-going, Naruto-kun?"

"Ohh, Sorry I guess you don't know. My locker is in the prohibited part of the building. Normally we are not allowed to go in there but I broke my locker too many times that the old hag gave me a locker in this part of the building. She hoped that I wouldn't use it but then she doesn't know Uzumaki Naruto yet!" he says while scratching his head. "If you are afraid of the dark you can hold on to me, okay Hinata-chan?" He teases. Is that an invite told hold on to him? If it is should I?

It is really dark in hear I almost can't see a thing. The only light is that from a small window in the back of the hall. On the left are all kinds of lockers big ones, small ones, black, red green ones and so on. On the right, are doors perhaps from the old classrooms? Naruto-kun stops in front of an orange locker with our school football team's emblem on it. "This locker used to be of the star player from the football team 50 years ago. Don't you think it was destined for me?" he says. Before I can answer I hear a loud bang I hear a yell and feel something on my arm. I look at my arm and see that Naruto-kun is clinging on it. "N-Naruto-kun?" He immediately let go of my arm. "Sorry about that Hinata-chan" he says while laughing nervously. "Please, keep this a secret from the Teme and the others."

Naruto-kun asks me to keep a secret for him? Does this mean this is our special secret? This is what I have dreamed of. "S-Sure N-Naruto-kun."

"Phew, I thought I would die!" he says while faking to wipe the sweat of his forehead. It makes me laugh. "T-Though y-you did l-look c-cute." OMG I did not just said that. Naruto looks at me and is…is he blushing? He scratches the back of his head "T-Thank you, H-Hinata-chan. You look c-cute at times too." He immediately turns around and opens his locker. Did I just hear him say that I was cute? I feel my cheeks burning up again. Haha this time it is really in your face Sasuke plus that I do know now where his locker is. Hinata makes a comeback. Stand: 2-2.

We go back to the 'real' locker room and I want to go to split ways. 'Want' isn't the right word for it but he only needed me because he was too scared to go alone. Even though it hurts that he didn't want me to go with because he just likes hanging out with me, I'm still happy because I know something about Naruto-kun which others don't know. Wait isn't that then a 3-2? And I could hear Naruto-kun say that I am cute. "Hey Hinata-chan, where are you going?" I hear Naruto-kun say while he grabs my arm. "I-I thought…y-you don't n-need me a-anymore right?" I say looking at his sea blue eyes.

"Well, yeah!" Ouch, that hurt. "B-But you could eat lunch with us, right?" he is blushing he is definitely blushing. "It's okay if you don't want to I…"

"Yes, definitely yes!" He looks so shocked at me. "I-I mean, I-I w-would l-like that." He grins and holds my hand and leads me towards the great hall. He holds MY hand! Willingly. If I would die I would die happily. I will definitely not back out now. I will let Naruto-kun know that I like…love him. "Ehh…N-Naruto-kun I-I have a-always…"

"There they are!" abrupt he let go of my hand and runs towards a table full with people. He doesn't even look around and takes the seat next too Haruno Sakura. Seeing her makes me sad and angry. She whacks Naruto-kun on the head and continues her discussion with Yamanaka Ino a girl who often broke the rules by wearing too revealing clothing. Not that she is dressed up like slut, not yet at least. She has beautiful long blond hair and blue eyes. This time she wears a purple tank top and blue jeans. She must have felt me staring, because she turns around. "Hey, what are you staring at?" she asks. All the heads turn towards me.

What am I doing here? I do not fit in with these people. I'm not a cheerleader, neither am I popular, I'm not dating anyone on the table either and I'm definitely not pretty. You see I have long dark blue hair it's uncommon but I inherit it from my mother who is a Limburger. I always put it in braids, it's really comfortable but not really fashionable. I have grey eyes but they are a really light shade of grey, this I inherid from my father. I have a very light vanilla coloured skin, just not as light as Sai's. My sister says I do have a fine pair of breast, cup 34D, but I actually feel pretty embarrassed about them, so I wear Neji's clothes which make look fat and chubby. So pretty? Definitely not.

"Ehh…I-I" I don't know what to say what should I do? I look around and meet the boody eyes of Sasuke. Great he must really have the time of his life by now.

"I asked her to come and sit with us." Naruto-kun says. I don't know why but it really makes me happy.

"What! Why did you do that? She doesn't belong here!" Okay forget what I just said about pretty. This girl has red hair. One side of it is brushed nicely and the other is not. She wears glasses and a really short mini dress which is an insult to the rule because this is really revealing. Not that she has much to reveal anyway. Even her legs are like wooden slats. I know it's not nice to say but it is just like that.

"Shut up Karin!" Naruto-kun yells.

"Take a seat Tubby-chan. Nobody in their right mind could take Wankstain serious." Sai smiles his smile. I hear some girls whisper "If Sai-kun thinks…" "But….Sai…. her?". Sai then is getting punched by the girl, whose name is apparently Karin. The girls who were whispering say "Sure, take a seat." They are all smiling but I can feel some dangerous air coming from them.

"It's unusual for you to sit in the great hall Tubby-chan. Were you looking for someone?"

"No, she was probably stalking someone." Sasuke says emphasising the 'stalking'. UGGH I've totally had it this guy! "What the heck is your problem?" I say and slam on the table. All heads turn to me again.

"Well, I don't, but it seems you have a problem with me." He says while nibbling on a fry. Uggh this pisses me of he doesn't even take me serious. Just die already.

"Yes, I do! Because you, Uchiha, are the most unbelievable arrogant bitch I've ever met who should mind his own business." I hear the boys laughing. "Did she just call Sasuke-kun what I think she did?" I hear some girls whisper.

"Hey you! Who do you think you are to call our Sa…" A girl yells while pointing at me.

"Just shut up! Sausage-Sucker and I are having an argument." I see Naruto-kun laughing but for now I don't care this guy is really working on my nerves.

"Are you really okay to say these things, Hyuuga!" he is treating me. Would he really tell them that I like Naruto-kun? I knew he was the type to blackmail. Maybe it is… "I see, you are trying to prove it's not 'love at first sight'. Too bad, you lose by worrying whether I…" Undoubtedly he saw me thinking but "If you want to tell them then go ahead and tell them. It would make things a lot easier for me anyway. After all, you don't believe in love at first sight so it won't hurt me anyway, right?" he seems a bit taken back by this. Serves him right! I sit down and start to eat ignoring all the stares including Naruto-kun's.

"Ne Tubby-chan do, you perhaps like Sasuke?" I choke on my drink and spit it out just in the faces of Karin and Sakura who probably came to teach me a lesson on how to treat Sasuke. Naruto-kun and some girls are staring horrified at me while the other guys excluding Sai and Sasuke are laughing there heads off. Sai is smiling his fake smile and Sasuke is smirking.

"Now I understand why you like her, Sai! She's amazing." The guy on my left says. He has white hair with faint blue on the edges; he probably had his hair dyed blue. He has purple coloured eyes which is odd. I mean white hair is odd but I though he might be an albino. Maybe he wears contacts? He has sharp looking teeth which make him look naughty and sexy. I can't believe I'm just thinking that.

"Tubby-chan, you can sit here every break if you want." The 'albino' says and I can see the guys nod approvingly. "But you know, it's too bad you like Sasu-chan!"

"I do not like…"

"She doesn't like me. She is madly in love with her so claimed 'love at first sight', right Hyuuga?" That jerk says with a smirk on his face.

"Uchiha, I will kill you until you die from it." Then the bell rings and I go to my class.

Finally, my classes are over and I'm walking home when thoughts are getting the best off me.

_"__you don't even know his locker." _

I do know now you jerk.

"_Y__ou're not a stalker"_

So what?

"_If you don't stalk him do you love him enough?" _I sort of did stalk him today did I? Besides I walk 5 miles every Wednesday to see him play soccer in the park with the middle scholars. I'm watching him then, without him noticing. That is stalking.

"_H__e never took a second glance at you" _He did today. He even said I was cute. You can't say that someone is cute without looking at that person twice. Heck, Naruto-kun must have looked more at me than twice!

"Y_ou don't even know him." _I don't know all of him yet, that's true. But I can learn. I am willing to learn all of him. Naruto-kun just has to teach me.

"_I don't believe in love at first sight. Love at first sight is for losers who don't have any one. They go and search for someone capable and claming it to be love." _Well, I do believe in it. I could careless about what you think! If that was true, then…it's just not true. I just know it. Many of his fangirls have love at first sight too. But no one actually has ever dated him. None of there loves came true. Not yet right? Maybe it's just him? I mean he is so mean Kami-sama probably didn't want him to find true love. Then why are all the girls swooning over him? Wait! Who is he to talk about love that way? He hasn't even loved some one. Though, he is being loved. Sigh. Maybe it's true? No you can't think that. Uchiha Sasuke is a liar who doesn't know love.

"_Because he was the only guy who didn't bully you and stuck up for you." _It's not just that. Naruto-kun is so much more than that. I fell for him because it was…because…we are meant to be together. We are right? Would I marry Naruto-kun? Yes, I would. Of course I would. Maybe we're not meant to be it's too early to say that. "AARGGG! This too hard" I yell with my hands in my hair. A random passenger is staring oddly at me. I start to blush but it is okay. A random passenger is a random passenger because you will never see him again.

_"Then who is the being you call N-Naruto-kun?" _Naruto-kun is Naruto-kun. Naruto-kun is indescribable. He is so amazing no word scan capture his amazingness. Okay that sounds idiotic and cheesy. But it is okay if I don't know the answer I mean…how many people can describe what there partners are? Probably a few…I guess. I really do not know much about Naruto-kun.

_"Those are things you want to be, but you can't so you're looking for someone who is." _Of course they are. Opposites attract! He will make me complete. I can make him complete. Can I? Would we fit? He is Naruto-kun after all does he really need me?

_"__Naruto loves Sakura!" _He can't they are just friends right? But he did go and took immediately without looking at anything else the seat next to Sakura. But Sakura loves Sasuke. But even then Naruto-kun can still love her. Then so can I! But can I handle that? Naruto-kun liking Sakura.

_"No, If you truly love him you would go for it and had already confessed instead of being so chicken. You wouldn't be happy for him because you couldn't. Even if your life depended on it, you couldn't. Because deep inside you would cry over and over again." _He is right. I am a chicken. I call it love but I can't even confess to him. If I can handle it it's not love. And if I can't handle it I have to give up anyway. It is useless either way. I continue walking without really thinking about anything.

I'm almost home when another quote from Sasuke strikes my mind. _"What makes him so great?"_

That's right! Naruto-kun is great he is worth it. He is worth the pain and trouble.

"_H__e is the biggest idiot on earth. He would never figure it out."_

He will! You just wait and see.

"_You also give him 'hints' what's never going to work"_It is going to work. I'm sure of it. You are wrong Sasuke Uchiha. I turn around ignoring a waving Hanabi who just came home a little earlier than me. I run back to school. Where was it? I run across the locker hall into the prohibited part of the building. Being here again alone, gives me an idea why Naruto-kun was creeped out. But no time to think about that. Which was it? _"This locker used to be of the star player from the football team 50 years ago." _Of course the star player. I past the envelope on his locker. Suddenly I hear voices I immediately run out of the place and back into the locker hall. I walk calmly across the locker hall when a number catch my eyes. I take out a cotter pin and begin to write.

'In your face Uchiha Sasuke! BLEHH!'

* * *

Sorry that it is so late in the evening, my mini-laptop was being an ass.

Thank you so much for the reviews: **Majinme, BadassAlec, cheh, XxookamassxX **and **Lunatic's Lament.**

I know I made Sasuke evil and an Ass but I love an evil Sasuke. I hope you liked this chapter. Perhaps I will have the next chapter up tomorrow evening because it is my father's birthday and then I'm bored to dead when the family comes. If not it will be in 3 days.

Besides people with dark blue hair really exist. They live in my country in Limburg. At least they used too. I guess you will barely see them now.

I do not hate Sakura and I've learned to like Karin more. So sorry for the bashingbut there should be someone the bad gurl, right?


	4. Chapter 4: notice me attempt 4

I'm so sorry everyone. I've been in hospital for a long time so couldn't up-load anything as electronics aren't aloud in hospitals.

* * *

**Notice me attempt 4**

"Ne nee-chan, are you free after school today?" My little sister asks when we are eating breakfast. From the look in her eyes I can already guess what is going on another blind date. But today if everything goes well Naruto-kun will notice me. Either way he likes me back and then I do not have a need for a blind date or I'm too heartbroken to go on one.

"Not today Imouto-chan!" It hurts to disappoint her. She looks so sad.

"But I wanted to go shopping with you." She says pouting.

"I can bring you, if you don't take too long." Neji, my adopted older brother, says. My father only adopted him because he is a genius. He is ranged best in his year. Even though he is a genius he doesn't know anything about our code. 'Shopping' while pouting and pleading is a blind date. 'Let's go shopping.' all happy and cheery means put me off at the city and pick me up as late as possible. Underwear shopping is the beach. For dresses it's the disco and so on. Since we're strictly prohibited dating and other sort entertainment we had to use this method.

"I told you I want to go shopping with Hinata-nee. Who would go shopping with the likes of you?" She says and storms out of the room leaving a lonely breakfast plate behind. I am chuckling because of the double meaning it has. Neji is giving me that weird gaze again. I can't figure out what it means he never looks at Hanabi that way.

The clock is slamming 7 times. Shit! I can't be late today. I stuff my breakfast and run upstairs to brush my teeth and get dressed. I run downstairs past my sister and brother and trip over my own feet and fall flat on my face and roll of the stairs. "Hinata-nee are you okay?"

"Clumsy idiot, why are you in such a hurry?"

"Erm…I will explain it later. Bye!" I storm off and cycle the legs out of my body to go to school. Today Naruto-kun will see the envelope and what's written inside. If I don't go to school early I'm afraid I will chicken out and don't come at all. On top of that first class is biology and then I'm sitting right behind him.

Where is he? Did he not want to see me? Okay, relax Hinata, be reasonable. Naruto-kun is always late and right now you're the only person in class even the teacher hasn't arrived yet. Suddenly I feel a dark presence in the room. "BAM!" a hand just slams on my table. "What's the meaning of this? Do you think you're funny?" I hear a soft but menacing voice say.

The silence is killing me. What should I say? I did expect a lot of situations but not this one. Who would have thought he has this side to him too? "Well, cut your tongue? Is writing the only thing you're good at? Do you even realize what you wrote?" another hand joins the one on the table and he is looking down on me like I'm an insect.

I hear some noice and two of my peers are walking in the classroom. Apparently there is something going on outside the classroom. I hear a lot of talking and laughing. Does this have to do something with him hovering over my table or maybe…

One of my peers in the classroom says while jabbing the other. "OH it's Sasuke let's say Hai."

"Yeah!"

They turn toward him and say "BLEHHH!" while the other sticks his tongue out.

The other peers walk into the classroom and when they are facing Sasuke they say "BLEHH!"

Sasuke was already gone from my table and sat in front of me. "W-What is g-going o-on?"

"Don't act so innocent Hyuuga I know it was you! What kind of prank is this anyway? Writing on someone's locker. You know you can be suspended for vandalism." He whispers without turning around. Suspended! I can be suspended for that? It was just a joke. I mean…

Then Sakura clings on his arms and whines "Sasuke-kun this is terrible! Who would do such a thing? Writing on your locker. And then the text too! That person must be really jealous of you."

"What is going on Sakura-san?"

"OHH! You didn't see it Hinata-chan? Somebody wrote on Sasuke's locker So stupid…"

I run out of the class room towards the locker room. I must see it with my own eyes. That such an innocent sentence can make such a fuss. There were peers everywhere surrounding Sasuke's locker. I squeeze myself to lock at his locker properly. And there stand writing in my handwriting: "If you face Sasuke Uchiha say BLEHH!"

That is not what I wrote! Did I make spellings mistake? Maybe I changed the 'In' into 'If'? But that would not explain the 'say' I am sure I didn't wrote that. What's going on? Though, I don't mind him being laughed at, but that person used my text. If someone saw me I'm screwed. More over, someone already did! Sasuke already knows that it was me. I'm screwed! What if they suspend me. No, that can't be! Besides it was just a joke! I mean the vice principal must have some humor, right? Does he?

"Enough, everybody back to your classes!" Anko-sensei says while clapping in her heads to get everybody's attention. I follow Anko-sensei back to class and take a seat behind Sasuke. Anko-sensei starts the class when Naruto-kun walks in without knocking. My heart lifts up to see him and…it drops down a million miles below zero. Naruto-kun is walking pass Anko-sensei without a greeting or sign of acknowledge. His brows are knit into a scowl and his left hand is clenched in a fist. In his right hand is the envelope I would recognize out of thousands.

"Well, good morning to you too Uzumaki! Come back to me after class to discuss about your punishment." Anko-sensei says. "Pfff…whatever!" he shrugs and walks further. But the closer he comes the more I can feel this dark aura surrounding him. It feels so heavy. I'm barely breathing I got the feeling somebody is holding a knife against my throat. It is the first time I've been actually afraid of Naruto-kun. Was my letter that bad does he hate me that much? Is liking him that bad?

Naruto-kun sits down next to Sasuke. Anko-sensei goes on with the class as if nothing happened. Doesn't she feel it? Why is no one reacting?

Sakura and some other girls are stealing glances at Naruto-kun and Sasuke. "Ne you think this has something to do with Sasuke-kun's locker?"

"I dunno."

"Maybe Naruto did it in the hope to receive more attention?"

Do they think that Naruto-kun did it. No they can't Naruto-kun wouldn't do such a thing it was me. I am the bad guy here making Sasuke's and Naruto-kun's life miserable. Maybe I should just die in a corner.

"Did you do it, Teme?" Naruto-kun growls at Sasuke. Huh?

"What are you talking about, moron? Why would I write on my locker?" Sasuke answers in a growl as Naruto did.

"So you do admit that it was you!" Naruto-kun says turning up his volume. This time the others close by hear it too and starts to whisper.

"I don't even know what you are talking about you idiot!" Sasuke says with clear aggravation readable on his face.

"I'm talking about this!" Naruto-kun slams my envelope on the table.

"An envelope?" Sasuke says looking at my envelope and then glances at me for a moment.

"Don't act so surprised! I know it was you. Do you think this is funny playing with people's feelings?" he says turning up the volume so loud that the entire class could hear it.

"What are you talking about! Why would I write anything to you when I can just say it or text it! Besides just for your information I'm not gay!" Sasuke says also turning up his volume it is not near as loud as Naruto-kun's but clear enough for the back row to hear it.

"Then how did you know that this is such letter?" the entire class starts the whisper since everybody heart it and realise where they were talking about.

"Because you said 'playing with feelings' I'm not an idiot!" Sasuke says standing up now too.

"Then what about the locker?"

"I thought you were talking about my locker!" for a moment it is quiet and I swear you can see Naruto-kun thinking. His face when he is in deep thoughts is so adorkable even with this strange heavy aura surrounding him.

"What's with your locker?"

"That isn't the point here! Did you even consider the option that the letter is from a real girl? How do you think she will react if she sees you throwing a fit because of it." I can't believe he says that. Is he saying that for me?

"Shut up I did consider it real! But apparently it isn't. And who are you to talk about a girls feelings you treat them all like trash you…"

"Uzumaki Uchiha Enough! This is a very interesting conversation but not in my time."

Naruto-kun thinks that it's a joke but why? I mean I was completely honest in my letter. Maybe it was too corny?

"Why do you think it is a joke?" Sasuke whispers when Anko-sensei faces the board going on about the working of antibiotics.

"Why do you want to know?"

"No reason just bored!" Yeah right! You probably have an alter motive to make me feel awful again.

"Actually it seemed so real and it really made me happy" It made him happy! "But then I saw the 2 letters at the end what was supposed a hint or something." Does he mean my initials? What's wrong with them?

"Yeah….and?"

"It were 'her' initials. H.H" Naruto-kun says like it is all obvious. But what is wrong with my initials?

"So…what does a girl with the initials H.H has to do with me? I'm U.S you moron."

"You're the moron here, Teme. 'H.H' stands for HaHa!" Sasuke's jaw drops and I feel mine do too. HaHa! You got to be kidding me. I mean…who would think like that? Well, actually it could be possible. I mean it really does sound like that. And first he thought that I called him weird in the first letter. Curse my initials why couldn't I be named with different initials like Yamachin Momo or something?

"Ehh…then what of the possibility that this isn't a joke and some has really those initials?" Sasuke say after he recovers. No way he is really helping me! Why though?

"There isn't a girl with those initials. Not that I am aware of. Do you know somebody with a first and last name that starts with a H? I…" '_There isn't a girl with those initials.' _Does he seriously not know or doesn't he even consider me? I am always around him every day. I should have been the first one to come in mind not HaHa. Sasuke was right he really is an idiot. I am an idiot. Who would fall for someone who even can't remember my name? Maybe that's why he always calls me Hinata-chan because he simply forgot my last name. No, No, No! There has to be an other reason for that. Naruto-kun simply likes me as a friend that's why he calls me Hinata-chan. Because I'm his friend he doesn't consider that I was the one who wrote the letter and he couldn't find another girl with the same initials so he thought it was a joke. That is probably what happened.

"You seriously don't know anyone with initials H.H?" Sasuke whispers.

"No! Should I?" Naruto-kun asks while scratching his head.

"Of course you should!" Sasuke practically bits at him. "You did receive such a letter."

"Why are you so sure it is real?" Naruto-kun questions Sasuke.

"Because for a matter of fact I do know someone with the initials H.H who follows you around like a lost kitten." Isn't it like a lost puppy?

"Really? Who? I mean I went trough all the people I know even some guys but I really don't know anyone." Naruto-kun says very excited and loud.

"You don't know or you don't consider?"

"I don't know! Right now I consider everyone I know."

Wait does that mean I don't even exist n his world? He doesn't even know me. What is this? A nightmare? A joke? A way to reject me? It hurts this really hurts. I mean how can he not know my name it's not that hard. "Hyuuga Hinata!" Yes exactly 'H.H'. "Hyuuga Hinata!" See it is not that hard. "HYUUGA!" Anko sensei yells. Ohh shit. "Hai, anko-sensei." I say while standing up. Everybody was staring at me…except Naruto-kun and then I heard the most shocking thing in life coming out of his mouth. "Who is that?" I see the world spinning around and I think I'm going to throw up. The world keeps on spinning and vaguely I hear people say my name. Somehow I see a spinning ceiling. And everything turns black.

* * *

Thank you who have read this for so far already. I promise I'll have the next chapter up tomorrow or very early in the morning the day after tomorrow. I think I will reveal why Sasuke is helping Hinata in chapter 7. I'm really sorry I couldn't up-load anything for a while. for now i'm feeling somewhat better so i don't have to be hospitalized again. At least i hope so.


	5. Chapter 5: notice me attempt 5

**Notice me attempt 5**

I feel something heavy, soft over me. It's really warm but it suffocates me. I open my eyes and see Orange? The only thing I see is Orange. What happened, where am I? I was in class right. When Naruto-kun said…Yes I remember. Then maybe this orange thing is "N-Naruto-kun?" my voice muffled by the thing on top of me.

"Aah you came back to life. Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not him." I hear an all too familiar voice say. A pair of hands, probably his, appear from the orange thing and they lift it up. Making me see something else than orange. Not that this is much of an improvement now I can see orange and white. But I don't feel that suffocated anymore.

I look at my surroundings and figure out that the orange thing is actually a very heavy, tick blanket. On my left there are 2 beds with normal white blankets. The walls are plain white and the white curtain with green stripes is surrounding my bed is open on my lefts side. In front of me the curtain is closed to give me some privacy. My bed has an orange blanket and white rails on the side so I won't fall off.

I prepare myself to look on my right, because it would be rude not to face him. He's probably on my right or behind the curtain. I hope for the last on though. I turn around and look at my right to face a very handsome boy sitting on a chair. He looks irritated even though he has his eyes closed. The window on his left and behind me is open and the wind coming through blows his hair softly. He gives of an aura of a fairy prince. This is actually the first time seeing him like this. His eyes snap open and I look at his blood. The feeling of a magic fairy prince is gone and I'm back to reality staring at his blood. I can't shake off the feeling that it are his veins I'm staring at..

"So even after what has happened you still call him the moment you wake up?" he asks cocking up on eye brow. Somehow through his voice I hear that he is…angry? I can't help blushing at his question.

"N-No, i-it is b-because of t-the b-blanket."

"I see, I thought this would be your favorite color." He says. This time I don't indicate any feeling whatsoever coming of him. If I have to describe him it would be a snow lynx.

"N-No, it i-isn't. It's p-purple." I have no idea why I tell him this. Obviously he was talking me down and is not the least bit interested.

The school bell rings indicating it is lunch break. Wait lunch break? I jump up. How much did I miss? I try to climb out of the bed then I feel two surprisingly warm hands on my shoulders pushing me back. "The nurse hasn't said you could leave. Besides I don't feel like dragging you back here."

"B-But I m-missed 3 l-lessons a-already." This is bad if my dad ever finds out, I'm so dead. I hope Neji doesn't find out.

"It's not my fault that you fainted, besides…" He stops because a blond haired woman with pig tails appears from behind the curtains. She is wearing a nurse out fit which seems way too small by her 'gifted area'. If I am a boy I would stare drooling at her chest thinking that she has got the biggest rack on earth. She takes out a notebook and asks me some questions.

"Well then everything seems fine. I believe you have a self study hour after the break so you can walk around in the school for a bit. Don't over do it, though." She says while facing me. She turns her head towards Sasuke. "And if I'm right, you have football training but as I've seen you sitting here waiting for her to wake up, I don't think you mind accompany her, right? The team would have to miss their captain for today." She says smiling sweetly but somehow it seems more like a threat.

The nurse walks out and leaves us in an awkward silence.

"Ehh…t-thank y-you for b-bringing me h-here." I say not looking him in the eyes.

"Hn" does that mean don't worry about it? "Anko made me."

"Ohh" I guess not. I am waiting for him to say anything but he doesn't. It is really uncomfortable. I can feel him staring at me and gives me goose bumps. I wish he would leave. "Ehm…y-you can l-leave i-if you w-want."

"I'd love to but I can't. The principal would skin me." He states matter of factly.

"B-But she d-doesn't h-have to f-find out. O-Only the n-nurse w-would k-know." I stammer. Can't he just leave and since when is he afraid of the principal? I look at him and see him looking at me like the way he looks at Naruto-kun when he says that he will beat him in training. His expression chance and he looks like his normal stoic self again. "The nurse is the principal."

"Ohh" I feel my cheeks burn up. I don't think I will say anything anymore because I'll only make a fool out of myself.

The bell rings again mentioning that lunch break is over.

I climb out of the bed and stand with both of my legs on the ground. I'm feeling very dizzy and some how the room is spinning again. Slowly I see the walls coming up and I am falling. Suddenly I feel the same warm hands only this time right under my arms. "Idiot, you shouldn't move so fast you just lay down for an hour or 3." He says.

I hear the sound of curtains being opened. "Ohh my, Uchiha making a move already?" she says smiling. My cheeks burn up and I look at Sasuke. "Hn" Though I can see him glaring at her. Is he so afraid of her? Normally it doesn't matter who or what he always speaks his mind. "Well Hinata let's give you a shot so you won't be so dizzy. It should work after 10 minutes but Uchiha will stay with you for the next hour." She says but when she comes at the Uchiha part she is so threatening that I can understand any one being afraid of her.

Suddenly the door is slammed open and an orange bulb is running towards me. In a moment I see his sea blue eyes his gold blond hair and then the only thing I see is orange again and I feel him hug me, turning my legs to jelly and butterflies in my belly. "Hinata-chan, I'm so glad you are okay. I wanted to bring you here but instead Anko made the Teme do it and I wasn't allowed too." He wanted to bring me here? And sit besides me waiting for me to wake up? Does that mean…maybe he realized it now? That I wrote the letters and that I like him. Does this mean that he likes me back? The butterflies in my stomach are going crazy right now.

The nurse/principal clears her throat and Naruto-kun lets go of me. "Ehmm…yeah…since your okay now, I go back to the field. Later Teme!" he says and waves bye. He runs away just as fast as he came but that doesn't matter. He wanted to be me with me. I am so happy I can die.

"Au!" The nurse gives me a shot. It's not that the needle hurt it is just that I was surprised. As the nurse has finished giving me a shot Sasuke grabs my left arm and drags me out of the room. His iron grip really hurts I'll be black and blue tomorrow. People will think somebody abuses me. Not that, that is entirely wrong.

"Where are we going?" I ask but Sasuke ignores me and drags me further on. "Sasuke, you are hurting me." I say. I try to wriggle me out of his iron grip but it doesn't work. We walk down 2 stairs and end up in the sport section. Maybe he wants to continue his football training? No, that's on the sport fields outside next to the where the cheerleaders train during the spring. Then what are we doing in the gyms? We go inside the gym number 3. If I remember correctly that was where the basketball team always trains.

We are in a huge gym with on my left and right both a basketball net. The play field is huge I think, or maybe all basketball gyms are so big. Since this is my first time standing in one. Neither did I ever watch a game. Apparently our team is pretty good. Around the play field are the banks for the spectators for the game. And high up on the ceiling hangs the scoreboard.

Sasuke drags me on one of the banks and walks out of the gym. If he wants to hide me somewhere the principal wouldn't notice me he could at least do it in a place I'm familiar with. This day is so confusing everything is going entirely different than planned. Even now after all the effort took to make the letter and the courage I scrape together to send it, I still don't know if Naruto-kun likes me. He doesn't know my name but he was still worried about me. He probably doesn't see me as a love interest but he still hugs me. He considered the letter real until he read my initials. Wait what about all the hints I gave him in my letter? Is Naruto-kun really this dense? Maybe he knew it already and this is his way of rejecting me. No, the Naruto-kun I know would never do that. Naruto-kun isn't that kind of person. He would have told me if he didn't like me. Yes, that is the kind of person Naruto-kun is. Naruto-kun is just a bit dense or an idiot as Sasuke would say. Wait why do I agree with Naruto-kun being an idiot? I mean…

The door opens again and I hear a ball bouncing on the ground, a basketball to be precise. It shouldn't surprise me since this is the basketball gym but what does is the person dressed in a black short with a red stripes at the openings of the short. on top of it he wears a matching sleeveless t-shirt with the number 2 on it with a green edge and at the back a red fan with under it written Uchiha Sasuke. Under it he wears Nikes with white socks. "Play with me!" he demands.

"S-Since w-when do y-you play b-basketb-ball?" I ask. Nobody ever told me he plays basketball. Well, maybe they did but then I didn't listen. Though, I didn't ask either."Play with me!" He demands again totally ignoring my question. What should I do?

I see a brown orangish with black blurb coming at me and I catch it just before it hits my head. "Hn, nice catch!" I hear him say and I look at the thing in my hands. It was a basketball. Somehow the feeling of the ball in my hands makes my memories come back. If the Uchiha wants me to play I will with best I have.

I dribble the ball, not leaving Sasuke one mini second out my sight, pass Sasuke through the left side of the field to the basket and make a lay up and shoot it in the basketball. I turn around to face Sasuke but see him running pass me. Before I know it he has the ball and dribbles it to the other side of the field and also makes a lay up. He catches the ball from under the basket and passes it to me. "Don't let your guard down." He says. Don't let your guard down? Who does he think he is? This was supposed to be a moment where he would go all 'ohh' and surprised. Or at least compliment me or something. No instead Mr. Perfect has to say don't let your guard down. What kind of person is he? ARGGG! Pisses me off! If he doesn't want me to let my guard down. I'll show him!

We walk toward the right part of the field and the game starts. I dribble towards the basket with a straight back, eyes fixed on my opponent, sasuke, and concentrating on winning just like Neji taught me. Sasuke blocks my way and I am required to move backwards. I'm waiting for a opportunity for him to make a mistake and apparently he does the same. Finally he makes a bigger move to the right. This is my chance! I maneuver to the left and dribble past him. Yes it worked! I feel a warm hand under mine. I look at the ball in Sasuke's possession. That bastard stole the ball from me behind his back. Neji didn't teach me that trick. He dribbles to my basket and shoot it right in the basket. Shit! "Told you, don't let your guard down." He says his face dripping with arrogance.

"Shut up! Just you wait and see!" He might be the captain of the football team and apparently is also in the basketball team but I've been the Hyuuga basketball Queen. I'm not going to give up that title which I've been training so hard for. Since the first time I've played I've only lost to Neji and I'm not going to change that. I won't let anyone steal my title. Not that he would be capable of I mean he isn't a Hyuuga and even more less then a girl than that I am a boy. But still I can't afford to lose.

"You sound a bit angry what's wrong can't handle to lose?" He sneers. Ohh I've so had it now! I pick the ball up. I dribble to wards the basket. As expected Sasuke stands in my way again ready to push me back. I throw the ball 65 º to the ground as hard as I can. The ball bounces up in the air over Sasuke. I run right after it, though Sasuke is faster than me. The ball touches the ground for a second time and I jump at exact the same moment the ball goes up I make a summersault in the midair over Sasuke, grab the ball and dunk it in the basket. I land back on the ground on my left leg but lose my balance and fall. I crash into Sasuke who catches me. "I-I d-did let my g-guard down!"

"Hn" he grunts.

"U-Uchiha-san w-why did you w-want to p-play with m-me?" I ask.

"Hn" Yes, of course that explains it. This guy, does it hurt to give me answers? Besides the only thing he ever does is coming in between Naruto-kun and me. He is always such a pain in the ass. I mean it is his fault I fainted in the first place if he didn't ask Naruto-kun all those questions I…No Hinata you are not being fair. He tried to help. But why though? Even after what I did with his lo..."Ohh my!" I yell. Oops, I clasp my hand for my mouth and look away. He must really think I'm an idiot. Spacing out like that. "What? Did the dobe teld you he loves you in fantasy land?" he sneers at me while he dribbles with the ball. He makes a, I hate to admit it, perfect dunk.

"W-What is it t-to you?" I say.

"Nothing really, just wondering why my opponent would doze of and squeal 'Ohh my!'." He says and imitates me. "I-I did n-not s-squeel." I say feeling my cheeks burning up for what is the billion time today.

"Whatever!" He throws the ball at me. I dribble with the ball, straight back, motivated but not watching Sasuke. Remembering what happened this morning is making me nervous and feeling guilty. Though it wasn't my fault. I mean not entirely. Somebody else added that word and…I collide right in to Sasuke. "What is it?" he asks sounding really annoyed.

"Ehm…I-I…"I start to poke my fingers together and look at the ground. It's a bad habit of mine and I don't do it so often as I used to do but he makes me so nervous. "What is it?" he repeats I look at his face and my confidence drops 10 feet below zero. "Ehmm…S-Sorry!" I manage saying.

"Sorry for what? Sorry that I suck at playing? Sorry that I'm an idiot? Sorry that I still 'love' Naruto-kun? Sorry for existing? Sorry, I'm so scared so I just say sorry and hope you will dismiss my yell and leave me alone? That kind of sorry?" he says. A smirk curls up on his face. This guy is unbelievable. URGHH!

"No, I was going to say sorry for your locker even though it's only partly my fault. But right now I'm really sorry I didn't write something more offending on it!" I practically yell at him. I pick up the basketball and pass it with full force containing my anger at him. He catches it. He looks at the ball and smirks even more. "So you do admit that you did it?" he asks and passes the ball back at me. I catch the ball but I regret it. The blow I receive from it is very painful. My hands hurt and I believe I move a few decimeters backwards and is he…smiling? Is he trying to kill me? "Yeah I did it. I wrote it!" if this is his way to get revenge he will get it. I dribble the ball towards the basket anger giving me power and speed and being more motivated also helps. "I wrote it so that…that eh…that…" Shit! Why did I write it? Well I do know why I wrote the original text. But...he stands for me. "I'm listening you wrote it because…?" I try to get pass him but somehow he sees through every move. "I wrote it because you deserved it!" I have an idea. If he can do it I can do it too. I take a big step to the right and let go of the ball. He picks up the ball and dribbles past me. I stretch out my left arm behind my back just like he did before and steal the ball from him. "Hmm…because I deserved it? Are you sure? You seemed rather surprised." I dribble faster trying to ignore him. Right now he is behind me so I should be concentrating on the basket. I look at the basket and see the most impossible thing he is standing right in front of me. I heard that he was fast but this is ridiculous. I stop dribbling and just stare at him.

"What's wrong?" he asks smiling brightly. Probably a fake smile. Or maybe not maybe he likes terrorizing peoples live. Making them miserable. "You know Hyuuga you know what I think? You wrote something on my locker yesterday and somebody just add a few words here and there. Am I right?"

What the…am I right? "Yeah you're right are you happy now?" I don't get it. What does this person want? If he knew it wasn't me why would he get angry? More over why didn't he told the principal what has happened? "Somebody holds a grudge against you Hyuuga!" He says but I don't get it. What is his purpose why is he acting this way? What is the meaning of this? Why doesn't Naruto-kun know my name? Why did he hug me? Is this his planning too? Did Sasuke plan all this? "Y-You, w-what do you w-want from m-me? W-Why doesn't N-Naruto-k-kun k-know my n-name? W-What did y-you d-do? Do y-you h-hate me t-that much? W-What have I-I ever d-done t-too y-you?" I say. Tears are leaving my eyes. I'm scared. The tears influence my sight still I think I see Sasuke's smile drop.

"Why the dobe doesn't know your name is something I don't know. Though I have to admit H.H reading as HaHa was rather creative." He says. I hear him chuckle. Cruel just cruel. How can anyone like him?

"I did do a lot of things in my life but I'm sure I did not create this mess of yours. If you would like to blame someone it should be yourself." Did I…"Let me reappraise that, you and that idiot did it. Shouldn't you fend your anger out on him instead of me? I, for a matter of fact do know your name Hyuuga Hinata!" Am I being unfair? If it was Hanabi or Neji they should have beaten the crap out of Naruto-kun.

"I don't hate you even though you're whiney. And you did do enough to me vandalizing my locker, sticking envelops on it that aren't for me, screaming, yelling, crying in front of me, accuse me and should I go on?" I'm a horrible person. I really am. I feel so unstabl right now. My legs give out and I fall on the ground.

"But you're right, there is something I want from you." I hear him say "Give up on him."

"W-What?" What is he saying? "Why?" I can feel his stare on me. He's watching me.

"You're not good enough for him!" I hear his ice cold voice saying.

* * *

I'm not quiet satisfied with this chapter but then again I never am. I hope you like it, though. If everything works out well this time and internet works good enough I'll have chapter 6 up tonight. It will explain why Naruto-kun didn't know Hinata's name. And no he isn't amnesiac XD

Thank you all for your concern I'm feeling somewhat better now. :) And thank you for keep on reading this fanfiction so far.


	6. Chapter 6: notice me attempt 6

**Notice me attempt 6**

_"But you're right, there is something I want from you." I hear him say "Give up on him."_

_"W-What?" What is he saying? "Why?" I can feel his stare on me. He's watching me._

_"You're not good enough for him!" I hear his ice cold voice saying._

I'm such an idiot for a moment I even thought he would say something like 'he's not good for you.' 'He's not worth it' 'Your too good for him.' What was I thinking? I'm nothing like those girls in the books and on TV. Heck, it was even Sasuke Uchiha we're talking about. Maybe Hanabi's and Neji's talk made me delusional. 'Sis, I'm sure of it a boy who doesn't like you is an idiot and is not worthy of you.' 'Hinata-san, you're perfect the way you are don't let anyone tell you otherwise.' Of course they have to say that they are my siblings. I sigh and let myself fall down on my bed. I cover my face with my pillow.

At least I do know now why he was such a pain in the butt all this time. I even thought for a moment that he really tried to help me. All he did was making it so that Naruto-kun wouldn't find it out. But then why did he past the envelope on his locker in the first place? Ohh yes of course, that time he didn't know it was me yet.

So I'm not good enough for him huh? Haruno Sakura probably is right? With her banshee hair and ways. Totally ignoring Naruto-kun and wacking his head. Yeah she seems so perfect…NOT! I throw my pillow away and sit straight up. At least I have only eyes for him. I do realize that he isn't perfect and has a lot of mistakes but I accept him for who he is and I still love him. You think your stupid You're-not-good-enough-for-him-talk is going to make me give up on him. Go suck your c*ck Uchiha Sasuke! Like I would back down for such a thing. Infact, it makes me wanting him more and more. I will make him fall for me and when I do I'll let the whole World No Universe know that he likes me, loves me, dates me and would marry me and don't give a F*ck about what you think you son of a bastard cookie! En Garde Uchiha!

Wow I feel so much better now. I wish I would have said it back then instead of getting shocked and be saved by the bell. I didn't even slap him in the face. ARGGHHH!

I see a ray light slipping in my room indicating that my door ajar. "Hanabi is that you?" I ask. I guess she must have notice I'm not feeling so well. She is my baby sister after all. "Yeah…Can I come in?" she asks. Okay scratch that, something is definitely wrong with her. Normally she would crash into my door when she needs to speak to me. She never asked for permission not even once. I do recall that she and Neji had an argument about whose hair was silkier. She burst right into my door and while dragging Neji with her when I was in my undergarment. She didn't even apologize after.

"What's wrong Grimmy?" That was my pet name for her when she as little. She used to adore a certain character on TV. His name was Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. He was her first love and it was love at sight. Her room was full of poster from him and she wanted to be called Jeagerjaques-san as she wanted to marry him. She went as far as wanting a number 6 tattoo and dieing her hair blue. When my father didn't approve she went to a tattoo shop alone. Thankfully the owner of the shop called us and the nanny brought her back. When she was 12 it finally started to fade away. She still likes him, tough. She claimed she would love him forever and always admire him. Though, I wonder how she figured out that he wasn't real. It must have been a big shock for her. Although, does she know? "It's Ms Jeagerjaques." She says with her nose u in the air. Bit it feels different I can't put my finger on it though. Maybe because it is similar to Naruto-kun. But I do not want to dress in orange, though.

She runs to me and sits on my lap and hugs me tight. I wrap my left arm around her and with my left I stroke her head. "It's not fair she steals everything." That's right she is has everything, friends, dyed hair, popularity even someone she likes but still she has to steal his heart when she doesn't need it. It's so unfair she soen't even need him but still she doesn't reject him completely giving him a ray of hope.

"I don't mind it if she steals my boyfriends. After all I had them first already and I don't need a guy who can't see the difference between perfection and an ogre" Yes, she can dye her hair and have all the popularity she wants. If that makes you blind to things that truly matter I don't need it. Can't Naruto-kun look at me who only looks at him instead of Sakura who looks at Sasuke and others? Why? What's wrong with me?

"She already has my 'friends' walking in the palm of her hands." that's so true everybody already dances in her handpalms. I feel a tear slip out of my eye. No, I'm here to comfort my baby sister not my self. Hinata snap out of it.

"You know what that skank did? She seduced 99% of all the boys in school though she never really dates on of them. She coupled Moegi with Udon like she is such a good and nice girl which makes me puke. A few weeks later she has photoshopped one of my pictures as if I'm kissing Udon. And you remember him right? I mean nothing personal but EWWW! I don't need to kiss blubber, thank you! So of course Moegi is angry and all the girls are against me. They don't even listen to me!" I though Sasuke was on my side too but somehow it changed. I can understand her. I know what she is going through. But Why? Why didn't she tell me anything? Am I that unreliable? Doesn't even my own baby sister believe in me? Maybe it is true I was more thinking about my own problems than listening to hers.

"Of course I can handle this. Who needs them anyway? I have Neji and you, right? But then she did she…she…" I feel liquid dripping on my cheek and hear soft sniffing. "Hanabi?" I say with a shaking voice. What did that tiny little twerp do to my baby sis to make her like this? "She stole Grimmjow!" She weeps and opens the tap. Tears are streaming freely out of her eyes on my clothes. I rub her back and stroke her hair while making little suss noises. Ohh Hanabi, what happened? How can she steal Grimmjow? I mean how do you steal an actor? Maybe she met him before Hanabi did. No, that is not it. She wouldn't cry because of that. That kid is a thief she steals everything from Hanabi just like her friends. Everyone surrounding Hanabi is hanging around her now. But how does she do that with a star who doesn't even know Hanabi?

Hanabi cries until there won't come any tears out of her anymore. She rubs her eyes dry and blows her nose. I look at my jacket which is full with salvia, blubber, snot and tears. "I am s-sorry Hinanee-tan." She says still sniffing. "I don't mind. But tell me what about Grimmjow?" I stroke a few strands of hair out of her face. "Grimmjow is a little kitten I took care of behind in the school yard. You know dad won't allow any cats or dogs or anything except a birds in the house. But I couldn't leave it just there when I found it with his mother dead." I see that would make sense. "So she found it and took it home with her?" I ask. Just like a certain someone. Hinata stop it. "No, she told the whole school she saved a kitten and brought it to the animal shelter here…"

"Y-you don't mean that one in…" Just like her. Using Naruto-kun to try to make Sasuke jealous and use as a footstep to popularity. After that dump him and say that it was just a fling that might come back.

"Yes!" she says firmly with empty eyes. Understandable because it's the most horrifying animal shelter ever. Most animals die in the same week they come in. Of course no one outside the shelter self knows it. Not because they hide it so well but nobody sees it or seems to care. It is all the same that bastard sees it too. But does he do anything? No! You know what he does driving away the only person who really does care. "Don't worry Grimmy, Hinanee-tan will get him out of there." I say not even hesitating. I'll save you both! "Do you get him out dead or alive?"

"What do you think about tomorrow?" Tomorrow!

"What! Really? How?" She yells jumping up with hope sparkling in her eyes. I love this expression the most. I put my index finger on her lips and say "That's a secret. Now be a good girl and go to bed and then you'll see Grimmjow soon. Deal?" Honestly I have no idea how I'll do it but I'll get them out of there! Naruto-kun Grimmjow-san have no fear Hinata is here. "Deal, thank you Hinanee-tan. You're the best!" she says and hugs me. She stands up and walks out of my room.

I start my computer and look for the website from the animal shelter. I look through the pictures of the animals. This has to be him. The picture shows a white kitten with panther like black stripes and light blue spots on his ears with green eyes .I look up the date of arrival and it gets along. Print out his data and the application form. Then I cry myself to sleep.

School is killing me. The whole day I've been thinking about where I can keep Grimmjow without my dad finding out. And how to confess properly. So far, no results. It doesn't exactly help that I am placed next to that bastard because Naruto-kun was being too loud and had to switch places with me. "Hey are you listening to me?" says the annoying person next to is. He gives my leg a soft tap with his feet. If he wants attention he can get it. I stamp diehard on his foot! The bell rings and finally I can go to the animal shelter. I pack my stuff in my back and see that son of a bastard cookie walking past my table and purposely shoving my open pen sack of the table. Great! Just Great!

I'm finally done packing my bag and walk out of the class room and bump into Hatake-sensei. "Ohh Hinata good to see you. The principal wants to see you. Oh and could you bring this to Naruto, it's his trainings schedule? Thank you!" he says and immediately runs off.

I walk to the nursery room and find the big breasted woman from yesterday. "Aah Hyuuga how are you feeling?"

"F-Fine, t-thank you!"

"Okay, no more dizziness? Stomach aches? Head aches or any complaints?"

"N-No, ma'm!"

"That's good to hear. But that's not why I've called you here though. Please take a seat." She says gesturing at a bed. How typical.

"I've heard countless of times from Mitarashi-san what a great potential you have for cheerleading but every time she asks you decline. Why is that?"

"I'm n-not i-interested in c-cheerleading."

"But it would great on your graduation list also you could make a lot of friends. Not that I believe you need any as I see how close you are to Uchiha, other's must like you as well." My eyes are twitching hearing the Uchiha part. "You are also the only student who hasn't joined any club at all, I've spoken with your dad about it and he said you used to be a great cheerleader in middle school."

"D-Do I n-need to j-join a c-club?" Please ignore my middle school.

"Yes, by the end of this months."

"O-Okay." Shit!

"You may take your leave now." She says waving with her hand as if telling me to hurry.

I've been walking for like an hour until I finally found the dressing room for the football players. I Stand in front of the door. Should I knock and go inside or should I ask if he will come and take it here? Taking might give me a chance to confess and if he rejects me I can say that it was a joke and that I only came to give his training schedules. I am about to call him when I hear them talking. "Okay so you're saying her name is not really Hinata Hyuuga?"

"Yes, exactly!" I hear a loud and enthusiastic voice I could recognize anytime beaming with excitement making my heart flutter. I raise my eyebrows and I can practically picture the guys inside do the same if they didn't already.

"Then what is Tubby-Chan's name then?" This has to be that guy from last time the one with the white hair and the sexy teeth. I blush at my own though. Hinata snap out of it.

"Dada Yohondy!" Naruto-kun shouts. My jaw drops. Dada Yohondy! Seriously Dada Yohondy! Is that even legal?

"Serious dude, Dada Yohondy? If you lie then come up with something good."

"No, you see she's embarrassed about her name and that's why she takes another name at school." Who wouldn't be? Hey, why am I agreeing? "Actually we should call her Dada-chan or something." Dada-chan sounds cute. My cheeks are burning up. I could live with him calling me that.

"Right." I hear a disbelieving voice say I'm not familiar with. "And the fact she has the Hyuuga plain white eyes are just contacts?"

"Yes, because otherwise Sasuke wouldn't be so nice to her."

"What are you talking about?" says a voice I don't recognize either.

"Uchiha's hate Hyuuga's!" I hear Naruto-kun saying sighing.

"Actually it's the other way around and since when was I actually nice to her?" I hear the pen sack shover's voice. I hear some deep voice say something like "I have to tell Isashi?"

"Why won't you guys believe me?" Naruto-kun whines. This time I can't feel sorry for him this is just too weird. I don't know. I mean what normal person would believe this?

"Because Hyuuga is a bad liar, you sprout way too much nonsense every day and this doesn't make sense." I have to agree with him except with the sprouting nonsense part. I hate agreeing with the likes of him.

"No you don't understand this is all the fangirls's plan." Okay…

"Ohh, so the fangirls are the master brain behind it all!" Someone says voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Yes you see, it actually pretty logic when you think about. Dada disguises herself as a Hyuuga to make Sasuke angry which would get my attention and since I'm a hero I'll rescue her. She will use that opportunity to seduce me. So that way Sasuke doesn't have any protection anymore and the fangirls are free to do what fangirls do. Though they didn't know there was a leak through there plan, because Dada doesn't really love me so the fangirls are trying to push me and her together and wrote those stupid letters." Is he for real? I mean fangirls are crazy but to plan something like this? Besides he sounds even more crazy than the fangirls right now. Though, it does make him adorable.

"Wait what letters?"

"Ohh the let…" I hear so muffled sounds somebody is probably trying to shut Naruto-kun up. I have a pretty good idea who but don't think that I'll thank him this time.

"Say Naruto this is such an evil master brain plan, you couldn't have possibly discover it all by yourself?" The deep voice says shrewd.

"No, actually there was this letter and phone call. You see one on the fangirls wants to quit but is afraid of being bullied. So she thought she could bring to the hero Uzumaki Naruto and he would solve it. Hehe" he say's I hear him grinning knowing him he's scratching his scalp by now. Someone must either like to joke around or really hate me. Why me? Couldn't they have chosen Sakura? That would have made more sense as she is being able to actually seduce him.

"Naruto!" Sasuke says.

"Yeah?"

"You're an imbecile." A few chuckles follow.

"Shut up, Teme!"

"Give it up guys, Naruto is nuts!"

"Like a Fox!" Naruto enthusiastic yells.

The door to the dressing room swings open and I'm standing face to face with the white haired boy with the teeth. I don't say anything just stare at him. So does he. He looks really surprised. Can't blame him how many times do you find a girl eavesdropping the boys' dressing room especially when the girl herself is the subject. Slowly a smile forms on his lips. He grabs his stomach and leaves out a blustering laugh. "Bwahaha this it too good to be true!" he says.

"Suigetsu what's so funny?" the deep voice says and somebody pushes the door even further open revealing me. All the boys are staring at me except for the boy whose name is Suigetsu who laughs his ass off. I look in the dressing room and thank you Kami that most of them are fully dressed or almost. "H-Hinata-chan?" Naruto-kun asks with a shaking voice looking horrified.

"Shouldn't you call her Dada-chan?" A boy with brown hair and eyes a tanned skin and a well toned chest, as I may say so, asks and flashes me a toothy grin. Hey, it is not my fault he is not wearing a shirt. All the boys in the room start laughing just like Suigetsu does except for Sasuke, Naruto and a red haired 11th grader. Naruto because well, that is obvious and Sasuke and the red head are probably too stoic.

"Hinata-chan how much did you hear?" Naruto-kun asks. Should I lie? But I am the worse liar ever. "Ehh…S-Something a-about…a f-fox?" I say with a high pitched voice staring at the ground not daring to look at him while sifting my weight and playing with my fingers.

"Ohh, okay that's good!" He says and I shoot my head back up to look at him. All the boys stopped with laughing and look at Naruto-kun like he's an idiot. Apparently everybody in the room sees through my lie except Naruto-kun. "I just said that I am like a fox!" he says grinning widely and folding his arms behind his back.

"But what are you doing here Tubby-chan?" Suigetsu asks. "H-Hatake-san a-asked me to give t-this to N-Naruto-kun." I say trying to hide behind the door because all the eyes are staring at me. I just lost my chance to confess. Suigetsu takes over the training schedule and gives it to Naruto-kun he closes the door and walks next to me. "I thought you would come for Sasuke!" he folds his arms behind his head.

Coming for Sasuke? Why would I seek out Sasuke the only thing I wish I had done with him was that I had cursed his skin full with cursing and that I should have hit…I turn around surprising Suigetsu. Open the dressing room walk towards Sasuke and give him a bitch slap on his right cheek. "That was for yesterday for being the most evil person in the universe and because you interfere with other persons business." I bitch slap him this time on his left cheek. "That was for my pen sack!" I grab his shoulder and knee him in his private area. He winces because of the pain. I can not help but smirk. "And that was because you're a dick." I say and turn around and slam the door shut. I feel so much better like a heavy last is of my shoulders.

"Wow! Bad day?" Suigetsu asks.

"Yeah, I-I need to…sigh" it doesn't matter I promised Hanabi but how will I ever accomplish this. First I lost the chance to confess now this.

"You have to do what?"

"I-I w-want to s-save a k-kitten but I-I can't f-find a h-home a-and…"

"That's it? You should have said so early." That's it? He makes it sound so simple. He picks his mobile out of his right pocket and seems to be texting. Suddenly he stops. "I found one. Is a mansion okay, though?" he asks. "W-What? Y-Yes, of c-course." Does this mean what I think it means? Could it be so simple?

"So…Where is the kitten?" He asks.

"T-The a-animal s-shelter. I-I d-do have the p-papers." I say hopefully he don't mind having to pick him up from the shelter. "That's great. I'll let the owner pick the kitten up today." He says looking at the papers. "Ehh…y-your not t-taking him i-in?"

"No, I have fishes. Sai's lives in an orphanage with Naruto, Kiba has a dog, Ino would die from the hair the kitten would leave behind, Sakura would squeeze it to dead so…" he explains. "B-But then w-who…"

"A lovely family at U-street 666. I know…" it seems so familiar. Ohh yes of course. "I-I k-know that p-place I d-deliver the m-mail there on S-Saturday. T-the w-woman l-living there is really g-gorgeous and so f-friendly. He's s-staying there?" I beam. For now I don't care but this is just too good to be true. The kitten gets a home! He looks a bit surprised and shocked at me but then he gives me his sexy naughty smile. "That's good you can visit him there everyday if you want."

"R-Really? T-Thank y-you so m-much!" I say unconsciously making a bow. He chuckles "That's okay! I'm going to let him sign the papers and pick the kitten up now, so bye!" he says while turning the other way. It went so simple in like less than 5 minutes he found a house and could do everything to help the kitten. Is it this simple can I do this too. I want to. I will! I feel that I can do it. I feel...confident and that all thanks to him. "S-Sui-san wait!" He turns around and I hug him and give a peck on his cheek. "T-Thank you, a-again! I r-really a-appreciate it you don't know how much this means to me. Really!"

I turn around and run back home. I've got to tell Hanabi this! Kitten has a home and is safe untouchable for that skank but close too.

* * *

The next chapter will finally reveal why Sasuke 'helps' or 'pesters' Hinata. I threw up a few times during writing this and I'm a bit dizzy so sorry if it's not so great and seems hastily made. though it's the longest chapter I made. Thank you all so much for the reviews I really love reading them. If you dislike something about my stories and review that too I would still love to read it I'm always in for improvement.


	7. Chapter 7: notice me attempt 7

**Notice me attempt 7**

I put the plates with fries down and want to sit on the chair across Hanabi. My butt is still floating above my chair and she already attacks me. "Where is he? Is everything okay with him? Where is he going to stay. How do…"

"Grimmy relax, He's fine okay!" I chuckle finally sitting on the chair. She is looking at me with those expectant eyes. It almost looks like she is trying to hypnotize me. Almost. "He's currently staying at a really nice family where I deliver the mail every Saturday. We can visit him tomorrow when he is a bit calmed down and adjust to the environment."

"That's so great! I can't wait to see him and hug him. Thank you Hinanee! But how does the house look like and the owners?" She asks eyes shining. "Well, actually…"

"Ohh, and don't call me 'Grimmy'. It would make Grimmjow confused if you do that." She states so serious. My little Grimmy…Hanabi is finally growing up. Haha I just sound like a mother now. "Okay…Back to Grimmjow. Actually it is not quiet a house but a mansion like ours." I see her jaw ajar. "The mansion is standing in the middle of their land and surrounding it is the yard. On the front they have 4 parking lots next to a winding path from pebbles to the house. At the back of the mansion is a basketball field and surrounding it are all sorts of medical herbs. There is also a winding path from the basketball field to the backdoor. I've never been at the left side of the mansion but at the right side there is a huge field with some plants where Grimmjow can play. There is also a pond there with fishes, tough" Hanabi snorts. "Grimmjow isn't so stupid to fall in it, neither would he harm the fishes."

"If you say so. Anyway the owners are really nice. I believe so…"

"You believe?" Hanabi exclaims. "Yeah, I haven't met them all actually I only met the mother." Hanabi looks like she wants to rand on me so I hastily cut her off. "But listen first. You know they have a black board in the yard on which they write with chalks. They write the chores they have to do that day in the yard on it. One day during the mail I saw 'Hosting the party and enjoy the gifts'. Actually I really like the mansion. I don't know why but I feel really draw into it if you get what I mean? Or maybe I'm just being silly." Hanabi nods. Seriously she is the only person who would nod if you say that you're being silly. Sigh, nobody taught her to be polite.

"Anyway, I came back after I delivered the mail and had a pack of color chalks wrapped as gift. I thought it would be funny. I lay it on the table and wrote with another chalk on the board. 'Empty the mail box'. Then I put the gift, the chalks, in the mailbox and went home. The next week I came there again and I saw this person and I was blown away. Literally, because she was busy with a blower. You know those things you blow away the leafs on the ground with. She stopped and asked if I was okay. At first I didn't say anything because she was so gorgeous. She has a pale soft and smooth skin, shining lips with not even one crack in them, sea blue eyes and long black hair cut into layers that formed perfectly around her face. She looked so beautiful. And she was so nice too, really friendly. She reminds me of…mum." This seems to shock Hanabi. She never really knew mum so well after all mum died at an early age. Hanabi was like 6 years old then not long after mum died she began obsessing over Grimmjow.

"Anyway she asked what I was doing there so I said I was delivering the mail. Then she asked if I delivered the mail last week. So I said yes and I began to congratulate her even though I didn't know with what. I thought it might be her birthday party or something. Then she was laughing and said it was her son who hosted the party. I felt so so so stupid. I naturally assumed it was her who hosted the party because she was a woman and working in the yard. I mean what men or son would host his own party and work in the yard. I think he might be gay or something." Hanabi looks horrified at me and I realize I made a mistake. "Not every guy who likes flowers and host a party is gay. Sis I didn't know you were the type of person to label people."

"I was merely joking."

"Oh" she said and an awkward silence follows.

"So…Anyway that's how we started to talk. She said her son thought it was really attentive and she somehow wants us to meet because he wants to thank me personally. It wasn't a birthday party by the way just something to do with his work. She told me she has a really nice husband only he is so stoic and a workaholic so she is often bored. She has 2 sons. The eldest is 2 years older than me and he was the gift person. The youngest is my age and is in the same school as me though I don't think I've ever met him. She also had a daughter but she died." I see on Hanabi's face the unspoken question. "I didn't ask how. I guess that is why she likes girls so much. She is really into gardening and nature. She loves soaps and other romantic things. I really really like her. Even though, I've never been inside she has told me how the mansion looks like. If you come inside you have a very large hall then you have the kitchen on your left is a door to a hall in which is another door to the bathroom, a closet and the stairs. Up stairs you have a bathroom, the parent's bedroom and a guest room. She told me her eldest son brings over a lot of friends and they sleep over a lot. Also her youngest son likes to stare out of the window in the guest room a lot. Then the next floor is the floor of the eldest son. Well back down. In the kitchen you also have another door leading to the living room. At the end of the living room is the glass backdoor and under the door mat is a liege. If you go down there you come into the room of the youngest son. She said…"

"Wait! You are telling me he sleeps in the basement?" She says looking disbelievingly at me.

"Yeah, I didn't believe it at first too but she showed me the liege. She said she didn't came down there for like 7 years. Nobody has except his brother. But after he broke up with his girlfriend he wasn't allowed to come in either. Apparently he has his own fridge and bathroom there and some other 'gibberish', as she calls it. He does come upstairs to eat, though." Hanabi looks at me like I'm crazy. I can't blame her who would want to live voluntary in the basement. It doesn't matter how many stoves you have in there it will never get warm. Plus how can you bear to never see the daylight?

"Is he a vampire or something?" Hanabi asks. "I don't know…if they exist I bet he will be the first to join them." We both laugh.

Suddenly my co-worker Tenten stands at our table. She is really pretty she has milk chocolate brown hair tied up in buns. She has a cute face with no make-up on and still she looks very fabulous. We're not exactly friends but she is nice to me. "Okay, thank you! Bye Hanabi enjoy your lunch and go home without me."

"Okay" she says while almost spitting me under with her hamburger because she took a bite before speaking. "Oops sorry sis." I sigh and go back to work. Mac Ramen wasn't the best place to work but it paid well. Though, I can never understand why a place as Mac Ramen sells fries and hamburgers. Well, whatever.

During school I was constantly looking for Sui-san. Not Naruto-kun for a change. Finally, I had a chance to speak to him during my self study hour because the coach of the footballteam was late again.

"Sui-san!" I yell from across the locker room.

"Oi, Tubby-chan. How are you?" he asks with his smile. Kami I could die for it seriously. Not that I actually like him that way but well…he's just…he's just…a girl can think a guys is pretty fine without to have actually feelings for him, right?

"I'm fine how about you?"

"Yeah, me too. Besides I just noticed this yesterday you stuttered so much but at the end you actually spoke to like now…without stuttering why?"

"I-I did?" I look at him big eyed. Is that true? Well, now you he mentions it I actually feel comfortable around him just like around Sai-san. Must be because they are friends. "Yeah, you did."

"I guess I feel just comfortable around you just as with Sai-san."

"Really? That's good to hear." He says and gives me a smile that makes me blush. I wish he would stop doing that. We walk together to the main hall and sit down on the stairs leading at the tables down. Mostly the 'popular kids' and the 12th graders are sitting upstairs looking down at the others. "So…" he says.

"I just wanted to thank you again for yesterday I really appreciate it. I mean I said this before but I just wish I could pay you back." I say feeling my cheeks heat up.

"Well, if you really insist you could always give me a kiss."

"W-What?" I must have heard it wrong right?

"Haha, don't be so surprised I was only joking. I am fine with just helping you." He says laughing out loud. Of course he was joking. Who would want to kiss me?

"You shouldn't make such jokes Sui-san. If your girlfriend would hear it she…"

"I don't have a girlfriend."

"Huh why not?" Is this one of his jokes again? I look at him and he looks as if he has just seen a ghost.

"Are you serious? Girls do NOT like me. They hate me. They like boys like Sasuke or Sai. With there cool attitude and good looks." he says.

"But why? You are smart and funny and really nice. Plus you are in the football team. You are friends with Uchiha-san and Sai-san. And if I had to choose between Uchiha-san and you I would definitely pick you. And actually the first time I saw you I thought you were really sexy!" Ohh Shit! I just did not say that.

"Did you just say sexy?" he asks looking surprised at me.

"Ehmm…N-No!" I feel not only my cheeks burn up but my whole head.

"Yeah, you did! Say it again."

"Say what?" Sai say appearing suddenly before our feet.

"That I'm sexy."

"Tubby-chan said you were sexy?" he says. His face not giving away anything but his voice does. He is really shocked.

"What!" I hear a loud voice scream that makes my heart flutter and my head as red as an tomato. I look behind me and see Naruto-kun and the jerk standing there.

"Hinata-chan do you really think he's sexy?" Naruto-kun practically screams while pointing at Sui-san.

"Ehmm…" I look down at my fingers. "Y-Yeah!" I stammer. Please Kami-sama safe me.

"B-But I am sexier right? Right Hinata-chan?" Naruto-kun asks with his face suddenly practically in my face. This is too good to be true. Wait what did he asked again? "A-Actually N-No! I d-do n-not think y-you're s-sexy." I say avoiding his eyes. It's true. I love Naruto-kun but I don't think he's sexy. He makes me hot but he is not sexy. He's funny, adorable, attractive and dreamy but all in a dorky/adorkable way. That's why I like him so much. But he is not sexy like Sui-san. He's…cute. Yeah that's the word for it cute.

I look at the boys around me and see them all looking really shocked even Sasuke and Sai the school's pokerfaces are looking surprised with an open mouth and wide eyes. "Ehmm…"

"Why? I am way sexier than him!" Naruto-kun yells snapping out of his trance while pointing at Sui-san. "Just you wait and see Hinata-chan!" He walks away looking angry. Now I feel actually guilty. Huh? He puts his bag down and is…stripping himself? Ohh my Kami!

"Naruto keep your clothes on. Nobody is interested in seeing you naked. Besides Tubby-chan couldn't find your dick even if she had a magnifying-glass." Sai-san says and that is the last I hear before everything is spinning again and turns black.

I wake up in purple pure purple. Somehow I have a dejavu. But why is it purple now? Did he? No Hinata don't be foolish. That chicken butt, said it himself I'm not good enough. I want to remove the blanket when I hear voices.

"Hinata-chan likes me the most!" I hear Naruto-kun say. Instantly my cheeks burn up.

"Of course not it is either me or Sai!" That's Sui-san.

"What are you talking about?"

"I could ask the same to you. She doesn't stutter around us at all while you make her faint." Are they arguing over me? Wow! If this is a dream don't wake me up.

"UWHAATTT!" Naruto-kun exclaims. But my ears hurt now. "Hinata-chan only stutters around me because she likes me so me so much and think that I am the greatest friend ever." Naruto-kun boosts. He is partly right though. 'Friends' he said. It hurts am I only a friend. Sigh.

"I think she's…"

"Shut up, Teme! For a fact she doesn't like you at all so don't try to butt in." He is completely right.

"Yeah!" Sui-san says. I hear footsteps.

"I wasn't…"

"Shut up Uchiha this room is for patients so be quiet." I hear the principal say. Ha!

I hear a sort of growl. "I ONLY WANTED TO SAY THAT SHE IS AWAKE!" I don't think I've ever heard Uchiha Sasuke hoist his voice or lose his cool. Wait this is a chance. I kick the blanket of me and yawn like I just woke up. I might be the worst liar but I sure can act. Maybe I should become a Panto?

"UCHIHA, LOOK WHAT YOU DID!" The principal screams at him and his face was priceless. Revenge is sweet.

My sister and I are cycling to the mansion. "So Hinanee, what has actually been going on in the last 2 weeks?" she suddenly asked when we turned left.

"What do you mean?"

"Ohh, come on do you think I'm stupid? You've been going from nervous to down then back to nervous then extremely happy and the day before yesterday you looked like you had been crying and when I came in that night you looked like a devil ready to kill. So don't go shitting me with what do you mean?" She said. Somebody should really learn her proper English. 'Shitting me'?

"It is a long story. You see, there is this guy I like but he sees me merely as a friend." I said.

"Well yeah, you tend to give off that attitude. I mean you don't really have girlfriend potential"

"Thank you."

"You're welcome" she said innocently that little devil. So I told her what happened.

"Sis calm down you will crash into a tree this way." She says a bit frightened.

"I'm sorry. It's just so…so…how can there be such a person one moment he helps me and another moment he is a monster?"

"I think he likes you." She smirks and I feel my eyes widen. "Think about it he helps you but gets mad for liking Uzumaki. He is waiting by your side for I don't know how long because you fainted. He gets angry just after Uzumaki hugged you. He tells you to give up in a manner you say you thought he would tell you that you are to good for him. He probably said you're not good enough because he got chicken to tell you how he really feels. Besides you ignored him so he shoves your pen sack of the table that clearly means talk to me. He's probably sorry. And how do you explain that the blanket was first orange and now purple?"

"No I don't believe it besides you know how dense I am, right? Maybe I read the atmosphere wrong?"

"No it's because you're dense that you don't see it!" she says. I want to say more but we arrive at the mansion. I open the gate with my mail-pass actually it is not allowed to do that but who cares. The moment Hanabi sets foot in the mansion a little kitten comes running towards us. It jumps into her arms and she spins it around. "Ohh Grimmjow, I missed you so much." She coos

The mother comes out of the house and laughs as she sees Hanabi and Grimmjow she invites us inside. When we walk inside the mansion it gives of a feeling of comfort it feels really homey. We sit on the bank and Grimmjow immediately jumps on Hanabi's lap.

"I never though it would be you who saved the kitten when my son came back telling that Suigetsu-kun has asked him to take care of kitten for a girl." She says smiling while putting down 2 cups of black tea. "Well, actually my little sister, Hanabi, saved him." I say while laying my hand on her shoulder. "Ohh I see, he really likes you doesn't he?" she says staring at the kitten licking her fingers.

"Yeah." She says smiling happily. She probably has the same feeling as I have about this mansion and person.

We talked about school and everything when Hanabi dropped the bomb. "Why did your daughter die?" I see her eyes widen. She puts down her cup of tea and lays her hands in her lap. The silence is to kill. "I am sor…"

"No it is okay. You see everything was fine. She did well at school she had a nice boyfriend her little brothers looked up at her. Especially my youngest he adored her he walked after her whenever she was home. She was like a mother duckling to him. There were times when I thought he liked her even better then me." She laughed but her face turns dark not even a split second after. "But then it suddenly happened so fast, she came home back late and didn't want to talk to me. She spend hours for the mirror, had to borrow money for clothes. As how mean my husband may look he had a soft spot for her so she got it. Though it didn't stop. I tried everything to know what was wrong with her even my sons tried to talk to her but nothing worked. Then one day I found her crying in her room I wanted to comfort her to help her but she shoved me away telling me to go away. She told me she hated me that I would take it from her. I didn't know what she was talking about but it hurt so much my own daughter that didn't want to speak to me. Not telling me what was going on. She didn't trust me." She stopped for a moment and burst down in tears.

After a while she whipes away her tears and goes on. "Sorry, I lost it for a bit. At that time my youngest son came home and early and when he saw my face and ran upstairs to talk to her. They have been talking for hours when he finally came down. The face I saw on him was a face I hoped I never would have to see again. he looked so bitter and sad. I immediately ran over and pulled him in my arms. Later he told us what happened her boyfriend we thought was a good guy was cheating on her. He had told her break up but she didn't want to because she loved him to much and she was sure he was the one for her. It was real love. She had worked to hard to let him go. She had wrote countless of letters, made millions of chocolate did so much homework for him to finally get him to notice and love her and she wouldn't give it up." Hearing this it reminds me of myself a bit. I know what it is to work hard for someone so dense.

"Then a week later we found her dead. She took her own life with a sword. She left 2 notes one for her boyfriend and one for us." She takes a deep breath and goes on with the story. "I can clearly remember what she wrote. The first line she wrote was actually meant as a joke but no one could laugh about it.

'_Mum, dad, my sweet little brothers, I'm going to assassinate myself.'_

_I lived my life pretty well until the last 3 months if I say so myself. I've always been proud to be part of this family. I love you all and you mean to world to me. Even if you may think if we did then why did you die? That's because you mean the world to me but he means my entire live. I cannot go on without him. I love him too much we are meant to be. I just know it. Sadly he doesn't. He broke up with me. I gave the world to him to let him see we are meant to be but he still doesn't see it. Therefore there is noting I can do to. Noting left for me. I would only cry here and stand in your way. If it is like this I can better die and wait in the next live for him. I'll wait for him there. For you too. But don't follow me too soon, though. Enjoy live first and make your dreams come true._

_Make me happy and proud,_

_Yours truly _

_Hikari_

My youngest son didn't take it well. The first 3 weeks he only wanted to kill him. After 6 weeks he finally calmed down he locked himself up in the basement and said he didn't believe in love again. He only had one girlfriend but since they broke up he never dated one anymore. I know girls fancy him but he doesn't date any of them neither does he dare to reject them. My eldest son took it better, I think. He became quiet and concentrated himself solemnly on school. Neither does he date anyone. I think there trust in love and women is broken." Then she cries and the only thing we can do is comfort her. Stupid Hanabi, asking such a question. I feel so sorry for her. Her life must be a wreck.

She stops crying since there we're no tears left and takes a deep breath. She suddenly relaxs en smiles. "You know I'm actually glad you asked" she says while petting Hanabi on her head. "It is the first time I could actually talk to someone about it."

"Ohh…we are glad we could help." Hanabi says a bit nervous receiving a smile.

"So girls, how is your love life?" She asks looking like a little kid begging for candy. I'm glad she can still believe in romance and still can talk so openly about it. That she can still enjoy such conversations even start them herself. I could never do that. She is so strong. So amazing.

I hear a door opening and getting closed. "Ohh, I gues my second son is home early." I walk up from seat. It would be rude not to greet him. "Oh no, you don't have to do that. He will come here any minute and he will introduce himself."

"Ohh, okay."

"Ohh, well mine is at a dead end but my sister actually likes a guy and tries to make him fall in love with her. But he is too stupid to notice her. She also said that there was this other guy who is like a total ass making it seem like he tries to help her but squashes her constantly."

"Ohh, really? Maybe that other guy has a crush on you?"

"I know right? I said so…"

Suddenly the door is slammed open and I look up to see a boy my age step in the room with black hair and a pale skin. He has a scowl on his face and looks very irritated. "You are all so stupid. If a guy is a total jerk and gives you the cold shoulder it doesn't mean he loves you. If a guy acts like an ass, then he is not interested. My pride would be shattered to pieces if the girl I like confesses to me. If a guy likes you he will make it happen. It is not the other way around. One time I organized a giant party from over 300 $ just so I could invite the girl I thought I liked. Stop being so clingy and walk after a moron who never ever is going to love you. The only thing you should do is catch his attention be attractive and be yourself and that's it. If he doesn't like you, he's an ass. And if he does he's too! Mum I really can't believe you teach her such nonsense. That's a mistake your kind has made for over a million years." He turns around and slams the door shut.

"Okay, that is awkward!" my sister says. "Erm…sis are you okay?" she asks.

"Y-Yeah, but I think it is time to go home." I say masking my feelings.

"But.."

"No buts we will come back tomorrow. If that's okay?"

"Sure I'd like that. Grimmjow too right?" The woman laughs as she asks the kitten. She leads us out of the mansion and waves us goodbye as we step on our bikes and cycle back home.

Who would have thought that Uchiha Sasuke sleeps in a basement?

* * *

Finally it is up. I hope it came out right. I am not that good in drama. I'm sorry it is later than usually but i had a hard time thinking what and what not to write. xD Then next chapter will be up-loaded tomorrow. And please tell me what you think and where I can improve.


	8. Chapter 8: notice me attempt 8

**Notice me attempt 8**

"Sis what's wrong?" My little sister yells from behind me while having a hard time breathing. I know I am going ridiculous fast but I just want to get as far as possible from that place. There live like a million people in this city and it just had to be his family? AGGHH Kami-sama do you hate me? What is up with this? I knew I should have asked her full name. It does explain why she didn't introduce herself, though. If those fangirls know he lives there, then there would never be peace in that neighborhood. But why him? I wouldn't have mind it if it was any other guy on the planet. Never the less I could have expected this. After all Sui-san had arranged this.

"It was him!" I say panting. I think we're far enough now so I slow down a bit. She speeds up until she is cycling next to me. "Who?"

"That guy that came in."

"Well duhh, of course I knew that, your face said it all! Though, I don't think he has noticed you or he simply didn't mind. But who is he?" She says. Well that was a relief he didn't see me. Ohh wait! It isn't because he will see me some another time. I'll never get rid of him. But how was it even possible that I've never seen him before while delivering their mail? "Hello earth on Hinanee!" She says impatiently.

"He is that jerk. He is Uchiha Sasuke!"

"No shit! You mean the guy we were waffling about actually walked in at that moment? Speak about dancing with the devil."

"Now you know. And I have to live with seeing that guy at school and everyday after school." I mutter.

"Sis you are unreasonable. He also went trough a lot of hardship." Wow she sounds older than me now.

"We did too! But we aren't acting like jerks are we?"

"No, but we had a different situation. You can't compare what has happened to mum with what has happened to his sister. Besides we're girls."

"So you're saying that his life is worst than ours? Well let me tell you something at least he has people surrounding him who support him. His dad is supporting him! He is popular and he…"

"Sis calm down. Okay? I didn't mean it like that. It's just that his situation is different I don't think neither of the situation is worse than the other. I know this is shocking but does it really matter so much?"

"Yeah, it does. It looks like he will take over my entire life. Since the moment I stuck the envelope on his locker I was cursed or something." I know I am being dramatic but this just too crazy. Who would come up with something like this?

"Well stuck being with him your entire life isn't so bad. Come on look at him he is down right HAWT! Besides his family is rich." She says a bit dreamingly. Is she serious?

"Very funny and besides he's an Uchiha dad will kill us if he ever finds out."

"Aww come on! If you like him I would say screw dad! Neji for that matter too." Like him? Him?

"I do NOT like him. I like Naruto-kun!" I say letting irritation shine trough my voice.

"WHAT? Who likes me?" I hear a rather familiar voice exclaim. I cycle my legs out of my body just to get away from here. This can't be happening. Why does he have to be there? Of all the people on the planet why has it to be him? Why couldn't they trade places for today? Are they trying to murder me with a heart attacks? I mean first that jerk then Naruto-kun whose next?

When I see our mansion come in sight I finally slow down. I park my bike behind Neji's car and wait for my sister. He doesn't know it was me right? Did he see me? Did he recognize my voice? Ohh shit! Shit! Shit! What to do? "Hinanee!" I hear Hanabi yell.

"Hanabi did he see me?" I ask. I know I look desperate but I don't care for now.

"You sure have the worse luck Hinanee-tan." She laughs. "I don't think he saw you, but he did see me." Ohh man! I moan. This is so not happening. "But isn't that good if he does realize it is you? That way you finally confessed right?" she says.

"…"

"Hinanee?"

"Y-You're right! This could only be favorable for me." I smile maybe Naruto-kun isn't that far out of my reach after all. I get the feeling I can sleep very well to night.

Today is a dream coming true. Iruka-sensei pairs me up with Naruto-kun during the science experiment. We have to discover what makes a ball bounce higher and harder and faster. So we have to calculate the bounce factor of different balls and make a report. To get the bounce factor we have to bounce 3 different types of balls let them fall from one hight and catch it when in has touched the ground and bounced back at his highest point. From that point I let it go and Naruto-kun has to catch the ball and so on. Then we have to do some calculations. I don't really see the point in this but you won't hear me complain.

Iruka-sensei lays 3 balls on our table a tennis ball, basketball and a heavy small ball. The small ball rolls of the table and I bend to pick up the ball but apparently Naruto-kun has the same idea and our heads collide. We we're both under the table and all I can do is hear him grin and stare into his engaging sea blue eyes. He says something but I can't hear it anymore. I'm so caught up in his eyes. They are so beautiful so sparkling, shining. I can hear the waves of the ocean colliding with the rocks. A few gulls screeching while the wind blows in my hair. I can smell the salt sea. I can almost taste it. Sand is coming between my toes. And I stare at the sunset. It's so beautiful. "….that's only if you would want to." I hear Naruto-kun say while blushing. Why is he blushing? What did he say? What have I missed? I'm such a doze bag.

"S-Sure, I w-would do t-that." I say insecure. It doesn't matter what he asked I will do anything for him. Though, I prefer to know what's happening. "Are you sure? I'll give you some time to think about it, okay?" He says looking worried but I can hear at his voice that he was happy I agreed. What in the world did he ask?

We stand up and go further with the experiment. It is so much fun. I drop the ball to early and Naruto-kun isn't prepared so it accidentally lands on his head. "Ouch!" he says falling on his butt and grabbing his head.

"I-I'm so s-sorry." I say. I'm such a fool. I reach out at his head to look at the bump that is probably at his head when he grabs my arm and pulls me in. I fall forward and land in his lap with my face a few centimeters from his face. I feel my cheeks burn up. "Just kidding!" He says playfully while grinning widely. Totally not bothered with the closeness.

Suddenly I see a softball flying towards us. I jerk myself backwards when it flies between Naruto-kun and me. "Aah, sorry. My bad!" I look up and see Sasuke walking towards us leaning over between Naruto-kun and me to grab the softball. While grabbing the softball his face comes so close to mine that I can feel his breath. What is he thinking? He bounces the ball one time on the ground and spins around and walks back to his place. I look at Naruto-kun to see him looking very angry. "Che, Teme!" Naruto-kun stands up and we go on with the experiment.

We are finally done with the practical part of the experiment but we don't really feel like calculating. At least Naruto-kun doesn't. I actually love mathematics I even choose the extra mathematics this year. So instead of 3 hours a week I have 6 hours a week mathematics.

As we play with the balls I accidentally drop one. Okay, I'm lying I'm doing it on purpose. Naruto-kun reaches for the ball and so do I. I reach the ball first and he lays his hand over my hand. I feel an electric shock through my hand just as in the movies. We both retreat our hands and look a bit sheepishly at the other with a faint blush on our cheeks. Well only Naruto-kun's was faint mine was huge as normal.

Out of nowhere Inuzuka Kiba, the boy who was sick for weeks, the one with the nice abs tan skin and brown hair in the boys dressing room, lands in between us with a basketball in his hands. "Sasuke! What was that for?" He yells. Every head turns to Sasuke who walks casually towards us. "I didn't do anything it's your own fault you tripped while trying to scare me." The class laughs and Kiba is blushing. Sasuke helps him stand up while smirking at me. No way! He did this? He is doing this on purpose?

He turns around and says "Oi Iruka-sensei, what do you have to do when you are finished with the practicum part?"

"Do the calculations separately and work on your reports." He says smiling than he looks at Naruto-kun and me. "Ohh Hyuuga-san, Naruto are you finished? Naruto you can sit next to me I'll help you with the calculations and Hyuuga-san can work in her own seat as she is good with these types of calculations." He says then smiles at the both of us. No way! This can't be happening. I look at my left at meet the eyes of that jerk and see him smirking. Dead sister or not you are going to die after this hour Uchiha. Be prepared to meet her again.

The bell rings and I storm out of the class room. I wait at door until that bastard walks out and drag him in one of the empty classrooms. "What do you think you're doing?" I say trying to contain my anger.

"Standing in a classroom together with a very scary looking girl." He says with a stoic face.

"Haha! Very funny!" I say with sarcasm dripping off. "I don't know what goes on in this head of yours but I don't need you to take care of my love life."

"I don't know what you're talking about." This guy is unbelievable.

"Ohh really?"

"Really. Please enlighten me Hyuuga-sama." He says malicious.

"Maybe you just won't get it. But I can handle my own life just perfectly fine. I don't need you to throw balls at my head or make other people almost fall on me."

"You're the one who doesn't get it. You don't get it at all. Naruto is not the type of person you think he is and which you have 'fallen in love' with. He wouldn't even look at you twice when you would be dancing the Barney song naked live on television. He is not into you and never will. I recall I told you this before but I'll say it slower this time so that even you can understand it. You. Hyuuga. Hinata. Are. Not. Good. Enough. For. Uzumaki. Naruto!" This cruel person in front of me says. Even though I know it is not true. Even though I heard it before tears are welling up. No Hinata you can't cry again.

"I-I a-am! I am good enough for him. I will show you!" I say. "Uchiha Sasuke" and I jab him in the chest. He lift up one of his eyebrow.

I grab his hand and drag him with me out of the classroom, pass the locker room, outside and there the whole way to the football field. "You know I think it is very attentive of you to bring me to the football field but I'm not even changed." He says with this weird look in his eyes and an odd shape with his lips . Is this his humor?

"Shut up! I didn't come here for your stupid practice." I drag him further until I stand next to Hatake-sensei. He looks at me and Sasuke from top to toe and turns back to stare at or joint hands. I immediately let go of his hand. Hatake-sensei is chuckling. Great just G-R-E-A-T! Great!

"Hatake-sensei could I speak to Naruto-kun please?" Sasuke and Hatake-sensei start an eye-staring-contest or war or whatever boys do with there eyes. Seriously, I think they just communicate with there eyes so we girls can't hear what they say. One day I'll learn the eye language too, for moments like this.

"Of course!" Hatake-sensei says smiling. From the corner of my eye I see Uchiha's smirk drop. "Naruto! Come here!"

Naruto-kun comes running towards us I feel the butterflies in my stomach go mad. The closer he comes the more I am thinking this isn't such a good idea. Finally he stands in front of me. "What is it Hinata-chan?" he says.

Okay I can't give up now. If I quit here things will only go down hill and that jerk will win.

"N-Naruto-kun, I-I…"

I take a deep breath prepare for defeat look at the ground and say

"I HAVE ALWAYS LOVED YOU PLEASE GO OUT WITH ME!"

* * *

Well she finally confessed. I know this one is shorter than the last chapters but I had a lot of homework to do from the time I wasn't at school. I promise tomorrow's chapter 9 will be longer. I hope you guys like this.


	9. Chapter 9: I wish I had noticed clue 1

**I wish I had notice****d clue 1**

"_I HAVE ALWAYS LOVED YOU PLEASE GO OUT WITH ME!"_

I keep staring at the ground and I feel everybody's gaze linger on me. Meaning the entire football team and the cheerleaders and some spectators sitting on the bleachers. The whole field is quiet. You can hear a needle fall. That is, if that would happen.

Why isn't Naruto-kun saying anything? What is he thinking? How does his face look like? Is he disappointed? Shocked maybe? Yes, I think he is shocked, he has too right? That's why he won't say anything, right? He will answer me soon enough.

"…"

Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. Maybe he doesn't know how to reject me properly with everybody watching? No, you shouldn't think so negative. He probably is too shy to say yes? Who am I kidding Naruto-kun, shy?

"…"

I hear whispers and some buzz. Some cheerleaders are giggling. Why isn't he saying anything? Is it over now? Has that jerk finally won now?

I feel a hand on my shoulder. I slowly lift my head up and turn on my right to see whose hand it is. It's Hatake-sensei's. I feel tears stinging in my eyes. Am I so pathetic that I have to be comforted by my mathematic teacher?

Suddenly the hand is slapped away by another hand. It rests on my shoulder then the other hand joins on my right shoulder. I look back to meet with a pair of shiny sea blue eyes. Twinkling eyes and a grin wider than the sky. That can only mean one thing. "Of course, Hinata-chan!" He says smiling.

I am pulled into a bone crushing hug. It feels a bit uncomfortable because of Naruto-kun's uniform. His protection is bothersome because it is so big that I can't hug Naruto-kun back and it squeezes me taking my breath away. Though, maybe it is the fact that Naruto-kun is hugging me. OMG Naruto-kun is hugging me. ME of all people me. I am in Naruto-kun's arms. Kyaaa. It feels as if my cheeks are on fire but who cares? Nobody will see it because Naruto-kun's strong arms are around me. It feels better than a dream because it is real. You know those moments when you dream about something and how it would feel like? You know in the dream it will feel perfect like are body's are fitting just right. His chest is on the right height his shoulder blade has exactly a small dimple in which my kin perfectly fits. There is no protection from a uniform and I can heel his chest pressing against me. I can feel his perfect abs. But this is not a dream this is real. That's the best thing about the real thing it is not perfect but it still feels as if Naruto-kun and I belong together.

I hear Naruto-kun chuckle and he slowly lets me go. The moment he is gone I miss his warmth and even the stupid protection that pressed against my chest. "I'll talk to you after training. Do you want to watch from the bleachers?" he asks so sweetly with those shining blue eyes. He wants me to wait for him. Kyaaa! Stick that in your ass together with that giant stick Uchiha. I wonder what Naruto-kun wants to tell, though. I only nod and then he turns around to talk to Hatake-sensei.

Everybody around me is eyeing me big eyed. Well not everybody, Sasuke's mouth is ajar and his left eye is twitching like crazy. But there is someone else who looks odd. He doesn't look surprised at all. Inuzuka Kiba. His eyes meet mine and he is smiling brightly and gives me a wink with a thumb up. What does that mean? Maybe he knew Naruto-kun would say yes? Maybe he knew I like Naruto-kun and is supporting me? Or maybe Naruto-kun liked me all this time but didn't tell me and has told Kiba as a friend so he knew Naruto-kun likes me? Wait what am I assuming? Naruto-kun only agreed to go out with me he never said he liked me, did he? But he has to feel at least something to agree with going out with me right? OMG I am going out with Naruto-kun. Then I see the air and everything is black again.

I feel something heavy and soft over me. It's really warm but it suffocates me. I open my eyes and see Pink? The only thing I see is Pink. What happened? Ohh wait I get a wave of deja vu. I swear if that guy is here again I'll show him who is not 'good enough'. I try to kick the stupid pink blanket off me but it is not only the blanket I kick. Something heavy was behind the blanket. "Boom" I hear the curtains move together with a ripping sound.

"Oof" That is a human voice. I think. Wait did I kick Sasuke? Aah booyah! I look around and meet a pair of onyx colored eyes.

"S-Sai-san?" I say looking at the handsome boy lying on the ground with his head against a chair and a part of the curtains in his hand.

"Uhmm…hi?" he says blushing waving.

"I-I am so sorry Sai-san." I'm such a fool. Who would kick her own friends?

"It's okay it's partly my fault. But, I didn't know you would wake up like that. Is that normal for girls?" He says standing up.

"Ehhm…no…So erm…Please tell me what happened." Please kami-sama, don't let this all be a dream. Naruto-kun and I are finally going out and Sasuke was twitching with his eye and…

"I don't know you suddenly fainted during art class saying something like Naruto…Were you hungry?" My eyes are widening. This is not possible it felt so real. This is not happening. I'm sure I hugged Naruto-kun it didn't even feel perfect but still perfect at the same time. Was I just day dreaming. OMG no! That's why he said yes of course. In real life he would never…

"Just kidding!" What did he say? I look at Sai and see him smiling that fake smile. Did he just say what I think he did? "You asked Dickless out and he agreed and hugged you then you…"

I slap Sai on his left cheek. I've never slapped him but this is so not funny. I stare at him angrily. I think I must resemble a monster now but I don't care. He brings his hand to the slapped cheek and feels it. He stares shocked at me. I feel a pang of guilt. First I kick him and now I slap him? What am I doing?

"Are you angry, Tubby-chan?" he says still holding his cheek. I shouldn't have hit him. Sai doesn't know the human emotion as well as others.

"I-I…I was…you see, I really, really like…no love Naruto-kun and then to hear that the most wonderful moment of my life was all a dream…it just really hurts" I point at my heart "here." His mouth makes an 'ohh' sound. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have hit you, you were just trying to be funny. Even though the joke was bad I'm still really happy that it is real. That what has happened was real. And that you were by my side instead of some Jerk." I say smiling and climb out of the bed and hug Sai.

Softly Sai pushes me away. He looks me in the eyes and say "How do you ease this pain, Tubby-chan?" and lays his hand on his heart.

"…"

He stares at me with eyes fool of hope and hurt?

"I-I…I think it is different for everyone. It also depends on the caused the pain. Some go away eventually, others will stay until you die and others will go away until you solve a sort of problem in your heart. But my pain is gone now so don't worry Sai-san." I say. Yes, count on Sai to ask the most difficult questions.

"Then how do I solve my problem?"

"Does your heart hurt?" Did I hurt him by being angry?

"I…I don't know. It just came when you...asked Naruto-kun out." He says. Does he…? Is he afraid of losing me as his friend as I go out with Naruto-kun? "But as I see you smile it slightly fades away." I see a faint color appear on his skin. I can't help but think he looks really cute like a little kid.

Suddenly our conversation get cut short because of the noise in the hall. I think somebody forgot to close the door.

"I swear...He asked her to…during science….under table…and…" I hear vaguely. I hear a click and the noise is gone. I guess somebody closed the door.

Then I see Sai's face practically in my face. "Does Dickless make you happy?" I blush because of the closeness and the 'dickless' part.

"Yes, he does. He is so wonderful. He means the world to me." I say admitting truthfully. I hope someday Sai will feel like that one day too. I wonder what kind of girl he likes?

"Then…are we still friends?" He asks.

"W-What of course! I was only a little bit upset about the joke I would never want to lose you." OMG, did I appear that angry towards him?

He smiles. "Then I'll cheer on with as much power as my heart will give me." He says. Is that poetry?

"Thanks." I say.

"But only if you will cheer for me too." The color on his skin is becoming more visible.

"Do you like someone? Of course I'll cheer you on! I'll give you the best I have. I'll try to give you tips too and help you where ever I can." Who would have though Sai would fall in love? I never knew. I do hope she is worth him though. Sai is an emotionless idiot but a good person.

"Thank you, Tubby-chan."

So far about the love topic and so we start talking about miscellanies in the nursery room when Inuzuka comes in.

"Oi Hyuuga, are you okay now?" He says very loud. I see why he has the same friends as Naruto-kun.

"Y-Yeah, I-I'm okay."

"Of course you are." He says winking.

"Huh? W-What do y-you mean?" I ask.

"Ohh, never mind. Forget I said anything." He says smirking. What a weird guy. Does he know something?

"Naruto wants to talk to you at the football field."

My cheeks are burning up. "T-Thanks" I say then I look at Sai. "Sorry, I'll go now thank you for staying by my side."

"You're welcome, Tubby-chan." He flashes me a fake smile. Sometimes I wish he just wouldn't smile at all.

"Work hard Hyuuga! Make him proud." Inuzuka says while grinning widely while clenching his fist in a hardworking gesture.

"Erm…W-What?" What the heck?

"Seduce him well!" He says winking at me and walks away. I look at Sai who simply raise his shoulders as if saying 'I don't know'. Inuzuka is a bit weird but well who cares?

As I am walking towards the football field a thought pops into my mind. You know the one who was saying something strange and vague in the hall must have been Inuzuka too. The voices match if you think about it. Hmm…well it doesn't matter. We're not really friends so why should I bother with what he said?

I bump into something. I fall flat on my butt. I look up and see Mr. 'you-re-not-good-enough'. He stretches out his hand. It's probably an attempt to make himself look like a gentleman which he isn't and never will be. That stupid jerk! I slap his hand away and try to stand up by myself until he grabs my arm forcefully and pulls me up. I'm standing now but he still won't let go. "Let go of me you jerk!" I try to shake him off but he has an iron grip.

"Hyuuga, we need to talk."

"Ohh how classic. Are you breaking up with me?" I sneer. I see confusion on his face but it is gone as soon as it came.

"No, but I think you should."

"W-What! ARGGHH….Y-You…You…You freak! Who do you think you are? Give me one good reason why I should break up? Besides what is it too you? Since day one you have been on my skin. Get lost you freaking stupid arrogant…erm…uhh…meanie!" I yell at him and all this time he is just watching me silently while cocking one eyebrow. It pisses me off even more.

"You're done?" ARGGHH! I won't give him the satisfaction to see me angry. Just stay calm and collected Hinata you can do it.

"I'll take that as a yes! I'm only saying this because you're not good for him and neither is he for you. I am just…" he looks a slight bit less pail but the nerve this guy has.

"That is so not…" I get cut off because something soft is on my lips holding them closed. My eyes widen. His face is so close that I can practically see his pores. His eyes are closed. What the heck is with this situation?

He sighs and I bite in the soft thing. He immediately backs away and removes his, what I can see now, hand from my mouth. "F*ck you bitch where did you do that for?" Haha now I can see him angry too for a change.

"Where did I do that for? Where did you do that for? Who knows where you put your dirty hands? I don't need to get an infection."

"For a matter of fact I took a shower when I finished training and…"

"EWWWW! Gross! You're hand actually…EWW!" my whole head is as red as a tomato. Just thinking about what private places his hand has been roaming over before he touched my mouth. EWWW!

I can see a slight blush on his face. "You! Just shut up you sick pervert." He says flushed. Did he just call me what I think he did? "I was only worried about you!" What did he just say? worried. He? Uchiha Sasuke worried?

"Who asked you to be worried anyway? I am a big girl I can take care of myself just fine there is no need for you to worry about me."

"Yes, there is. You can't take care of yourself. You would be lying on the sport field somewhere if it wasn't for me. You wouldn't even have asked him out if it wasn't for me who aggravated you. You can't take care of yourself."

"And who are you to say that? I think it is sweet of you too worry about me but I am not helpless. I won't die by being around Naruto-kun."

"No? What is the difference? You would probably faint!" he sneers.

"I am not like you're SISTER! I WILL NOT GO SUICIDAL FROM A BREAK-UP!" I yell.

His eyes widen. Ohh Kami-sama what did I say. "U-Uchiha-san, I-I…"

"Go die for hell I care." He whispers and glares at me. This is the first time he actually glares at me. It feels like the ground will disappear from beneath my feet. Now I know how his fangirls must feel. He turns on his heel and stalks away. Leaving me behind. Ohh Kami-sama what did I do?

I hear some loud footsteps and see an orange thing running towards me. Naruto-kun. My heart is beating and my stomach is doing flip-flops. "Hinata-chan" he yells from across the hall.

He is standing in front of me and I slowly stretch out my hand. I grab his shirt tightly. He is real. I wrap my arms around him and pull him into a hug. His warmth, his smell, just the touch of his clothes it all feels so good. The moment of before slowly leaves my mind and heart and makes place for the person against me.

"H-Hinata-chan?" I hear Naruto-kun say sounding insecure.

I let go of him. "S-Sorry I w-was just on m-my way."

"Naah, it's okay. We're here now, right?" he grins while scratching his scalp.

"Y-Yes."

"So….I know you asked this before me, but care to go out on a date?" The butterflies in tummy are going crazy andI feel my cheeks burning up.

S-Sure, w-when?"

"Now!"

"W-What? B-But I-I h-have a j-job." Why do those things always happen to me?

"Don't worry. Kiba took care of it."

"I-Inuzuka-san?" that weird guy takes care of my job. Ohh Kami spare my job and salary, please. I'm begging you.

"Yeah, some chick name Tenten said she would take your shift."

"T-Tenten-san?"

"Yeah, Believe it!" he exclaims. 'Believe it!' is like his life's motto. Most people think he is annoying saying it so often but I think they exaggerate too much. It is actually cute. But if Tenten takes over my shift I can go on a date with Naruto-kun. Finally my high school time is being enjoyable. Three of my wishes are fulfilled.

1. Naruto-kun notices me

2. Uchiha leaves me alone

3. I'm going on a date with Naruto-kun.

It might not have been in the way I've planned it but I'm quiet satisfied with it…So, why do I feel a knot in my stomach?

* * *

I'm sorry it's been a while. School, my teams and my job where exhausting so I would collapse the moment I got home. Plus it was Easter the time of year when Jesus gave his life for us and showed us that good always conquers evil. I had a hard time thinking about where I should place Sai in this story but I figured it out. I got a lot of reacts saying they wanted Naruto to reject Hinata and other who didn't sorry if I have disappointed you.

I've been asked this question a lot now but no I do not intent to make Sasuke gay. Honestly it never came into my head until you guys mentioned it.0.0

**Lady sweet pink** thank you for the idea I think they will make a trip in chapter 12 or something.

**Sasuhina fan **both Itachi and Sakura will come into the story a lot. Just for Itachi it is not the right time yet but he will play some part later. Besides your English is good enough for me.

**Hinata6** thank you for your reviews the suggestions have giving me some ideas.

Thank you for reading this story for so far and your reviews I really love to read them. It let's me see how my work is seen through the eyes of somebody else and makes me realize things. At first I didn't even noticed that it looked like Sasuke was jealous until you commented on it xD


	10. Chapter 10: I wish I had noticed clue 2

**I wish I had notice****d clue #2**

Naruto-kun and I are waiting for the train to arrive. He said we will go to the amusement park. I think it is so cute. It will be so much fun and probably not awkward as at sitting alone in a chic restaurant. I chuckle by just of the thought of Naruto-kun sitting silently on a leather covered chair in a black suit with an orange tie around his neck. His hair combed in a perfect split. It would be so awkward that I can't even think about the magic romantic moment we are supposed to share. "Sorry Hinata-chan, I have to pee." He says and runs of. Yeah that is also very romantic…

The train will not arrive in another 30 minutes so he has time. I sit down on one of the benches and wait for Naruto-kun to come back. While waiting I see a dark haired boy holding a brunette stopping her from taking the train. The girl tries to shake him off but he won't let go. The same knot from before is forming in my stomach again. I see the girl yelling at the boy but they are too far away so I can't hear her. The boy has a painful expression on his face. The knot in my stomach is tightening and I feel like throwing up. Somehow this reminds me of that ba…person. I don't have the right to call him any names as I am more terrible than anyone in this world. I'm such an…

"Stop! Stay away from my sister. Stop! She's too good for you mister." I pick up my bag and look in it. I don't recall bringing my mobile with me. Anyway, searching for it is kind of useless as it is always under in my bag if I take it with me and by the time I'll find it they always have hung up. So also this time. I find my mobile and call her back, somehow Naruto-kun hasn't returned yet.

"Hey where are you?" she asks or rather demands.

"Sorry, I forgot to tell you. Naruto-kun and I are on a date."

"WHAT! How can you forget something so important! And we were all worried about you."

"I-Is Ms. Uchiha there too?"

"Yeah, duhh I'm at her house. Why? What's wrong? You sound like someone who has to eat shit instead of going on a date with prince charming." Vaguely I hear Ms. Uchiha say "Is Hinata on a date?"

"I-I…Hanabi I am a terrible person." I say breaking down in sobs.

"No you're not! Who told you that?" I hear her say angrily.

"I screamed as the vixen that I am at Uchiha-san…that I'm not going to go all suicidal from a break-up like his sister." For a long moment it is quiet.

"Erm…Hinanee, I will put you on the loudspeakers. I think you can better discuss this with Ms. Uchiha!" I hear a few clicks and then "Hi Hinata-chan what's wrong?" she asks with a sweet voice. Can there ever be a worse person? I made a fool out this person. She trusted me. I betrayed her. She was so sweet taking Grimmjow in, supporting me in my love for Naruto-kun even if she didn't know it was Naruto-kun. She confined in me and told me her story. And what did I do? I blurt it out; use it against one of her important persons. Her son who tries to help me in his own odd way. I don't deserve to live.

"Ms Uchiha, I don't deserve to live. I am such…"

"Hinata-chan, stop saying such nonsence everybody deserves to live." Shit I do it again saying such stupid things. "I don't know what you did, but whatever it is you seem to really regret it. If you pass those feelings to the person you did wrong I'm sure everything will be just fine. Maybe not right away but eventually he/she will forgive you." She says so genially which makes my heart throb more and tears come down even harder than before.

"I can't be forgiven. I…"

"Everything can be forgiven."

"But I don't deserve to be forgiven…"

"The moment you sincerely regret your wrong doings is the moment you earn forgiveness. You just have to trust this other person and make him/her have faith in you again. It can take a while before this person will trust you again but it is worth it. Trust is an easy thing to break but hard to fix. Not everyone can do that, that's why many people remain unforgiven but if it is you I'm sure you can do it."

"C-Could you forgive me?"

"Yes!" she says so confidently. How can she have so much trust in a person like me? "As long as you haven't killed anyone, including yourself, I can forgive you right away." She chuckles. But I can't laugh about it.

"Not physically."

"What do you mean? You killed someone mentally?"

"Y-Yes"

"Do you mind telling me who?" she asks demanding. Her voice betrays her as I can clearly hear the worry in her voice.

Well, here you go Hyuuga Hinata. "U-Uchiha S-Sasuke-san!" for a moment everything is dead quiet. I can hear a tea cup getting put down through the phone and not to far away some little kid is screaming for his mommy. "Hinata." She left out the chan. "What happened?"

"I-I…I don't know. Naruto-kun agreed to go out with me and wanted to talk to me and then Uchiha-san just showed up and he was talking about how I should break-up with Naruto-kun. I know that he only tries to help me…but he always make things so hard for me. He always puts me in difficult situation asks those questions and break Naruto-kun and I apart. I just…I think I was afraid that he would ruin everything I worked for. Naruto-kun is my purpose to live maybe more than that but he never noticed me. He finally did and I was afraid it would be gone. I was afraid and panicked that I would do anything to drive Uchiha-san away…so I said that I won't go suicidal like your daughter…I've never done something like this before…I don't know what has gotten into me. Even if it was for Naruto-kun this is unforgivable. I did such a terrible thing…but the worst thing is Naruto-kun came and I totally forgot about it…I did something so horrible and I just…I-I am so awful." I say sobbing softly. "I don't 'sniff' have the right 'sob' to cry." I cry silently waiting for her to curse me or something.

"Hinata-chan, I have already forgiven you." I hear her say softly. I immediately stop crying. I must have hurt it wrong right?

"W-What?"

"We girls do crazy things when we're in love. I also know that my son is a jerk and…"

"But I…"

"Let me finish. I know what you did was wrong but Sasu-chan is a big boy now he will survive. I know you're sorry and I believe you are a good girl. But as I am not the victim in this case you should not ask me for forgiveness. I know my son is a pain in the butt but try to talk this out okay? He won't forgive you that easily but he is not that bad. If he sees how sorry you are he will come around. Ohh, Itachi is home. Please don't be sad and enjoy your date and tell me all about it tomorrow, okay?"

"Yes."

"Bye Hinata-chan."

"Bye."

She hangs up. Did she really just forgive me? Just like that? I dry my eyes and see Naruto-kun running towards me. How long has he been gone? I look at my watch. Twenty minutes. He has been gone for 20 minutes. "Aah sorry Hinata-chan, big dump." He says scratching his scalp.

We waited for the train while Naruto-kun talked and I listened. When the train arrived it did not change; at least for the first 10 minutes. My thoughts are wandering somewhere else. How can Sasuke every forgive me? I mean I said a cruel thing to him. It must have been so hard for him to lose his big sister and I just brought it up. Not even in a friendly concerned way but as an assault. How could I even compare myself to his sister? I don't even know her, I don't even know him. What has gotten into me?

"HINATA-CHAN! Are you listening?" Naruto-kun yells in my ear making the other passengers annoyed.

"Ehh…s-sorry N-Naruto-kun." I say blushing. I know it is not right but I should forget Sasuke for now and concentrate on the date. It won't get me anywhere sulking over him. Besides Naruto-kun won't like it. This is my first date and I'm not going to ruin it. Though, if Sasuke would forgive me I would.

We step out and arrive at train station: station Square. I am standing on the big white stair and look out over the great big fountain in the middle of the public square in front of the station. It is absolutely gorgeous. The wind is blowing in my hair and I can smell the river water. Well actually you can't smell water but somehow I still do just as when you are at the ocean you can smell the sea or maybe the salt or whatever. Naruto-kun grabs my hand and drags me down the stairs deep into the great big city with huge skyscrapers. Even though, I love nature seeing Konoha downtown it's actually pretty decent. I do not have much time to look around as Naruto-kun keeps on dragging me away. His hand is warm and sweaty and it's seems like his is in a hurry. Maybe he's nervous? Aww how cute. I let myself being dragged and enjoy the feeling of his warm hands and the fact he is walking next to me.

After a 10 minute walk or drag. We arrive at the amusement park. It is huge. Actually I've never walked through this part the city. The only places I've visited in this big city are the school, the place where I work, which is on the other side of the city, and the Uchiha mansion with also required work.

I want to stand in line but Naruto-kun totally ignores it and walks to the gate. When the guard asks for our tickets Naruto-kun pulls them triumphantly out of his pockets. He flashes a cheeky smile at me and walks through the gate. That is so romantic, reservations. Wait how did he do that? I asked him to go out with me todya. There is no way he walked during school to the park and bought the tickets and came back. What is…?

"Hinata-chan you want to go in the teacups?" I hear him say.

"Erm...S-Sure."

There is no line for the teacups so we can immediately step into one. We chose a purple with orange one. Naruto-kun opens the steal safety door and lets me go in first like a real gentleman. It is so cute. As we are waiting for enough passengers to step in Naruto-kun already attempts to spin the cup by turning on the wheel. Though, the machines aren't on yet so it doesn't work. He is pouting. So cute it makes me giggle. As I am giggling the machines are turned on and we are spinning. Naruto-kun tries his hardest to spin as fast as he can. I look at him. He is so concentrated on making it spin even his tongue is sticking out of his mouth.

The world around me is spinning like crazy and changes into a blurb. I'm feeling a bit light headed but it isn't bothering me it actually feels nice. Naruto-kun stops with spinning the wheel and look me into the eyes while flashing me a grin. Butterflies are going crazy in my stomach and I can't hear a sound. I smile back at him and it looks like there is only me and him at the moment. All my worries are forgotten at the moment.

"BAAAAAAAB" I jump up in my seat and see that all the cups already stopped with spinning. Naruto-kun laughs at me and I feel my cheeks color. As I want to open the door Naruto-kun stops me and opens it and steps out of the teacup. He then takes my hand and helps me out of it. He really is such a dream guy.

"Oi Hinata-chan let's get some ice cream." he exclaims. Before I can answer he grabs my hand and runs towards the ice cream stall. He orders one strawberry ice cream with 3 balls and one chocolate ice cream with one ball. I'd rather have soft ice or at least 3 balls but I think Naruto-kun thought I would like this the best. It is kind a sweet right? I mean strong business guys are very popular and they always order for their date maybe Naruto-kun thinks I like that type?

We walk around into the park the park and go into a few attractions. It is a shame Naruto-kun is afraid of rollercoaster so we didn't go into any but that's okay. I think it's cute and I get to know more and more about him. After a while we decide to sit down on a small bench. The wind is blowing in my hair and we're looking at a few kids. They are really excited one kid with dark brown hair yells that he wants to go into the biggest attraction of the park. Though, the kid next to him is almost peeing in his pants. It makes me chuckle. I feel sad for the poor thing. I feel Naruto-kun sift and turn around. He looks nervous and a bit panicked. "W-What's wrong? A-Are you…"

What's going on? Naruto-kun is too close to me with his eyes closed. I feel his arms wrapping around me and I notice the rough feeling on my lips. Is he…Is he kissing me? I close my eyes and concentrate fully on the feeling of his lips on mine. Somehow it feels awkward as I have never kissed someone before and I have no idea how to. This is all so sudden. His lips are very rough and dry but I don't mind. It is just like Naruto-kun I think. I feel my cheeks turn red and my lips getting hot. Is that normal? I try to image firework or a fantasy land but it isn't here. Nevertheless I feel light headed and warm. The butterflies in my belly are going crazy sending a wave of sheer happiness towards my head.

Suddenly I hear whistling. I shut my eyes open and Naruto-kun breaks away. Somehow I feel disappointed. I look up to see where the noise is coming from. Sakura looks as if she has seen a ghost, Ino is about the same and Kiba is smiling cheekily. He is probably the one who whistled. I feel my cheeks are turning even redder than they already were and I try to look away but somehow something catches my eye. I look up and see that it isn't something but a very irritated Uchiha Sasuke.

Seriously there is only one word for this situation.

Awkward.

* * *

Heya it has been a while. I've been in a coma for a long time so I couldn't up-load anything sorry. I'm still at the hospital but I am finally allowed to have visitors and to use electronics. I even have a TV in my room. Well not exactly my room since I'm here with two girls. Who are totally in love with chick flicks and movies like that? I've seen: mean girls, he's not that into you, labyrinth, step up 1 & 2 and I got almost killed with Justin Bieber music videos. But don't worry I will survive. The doctors will do a few tests on me and if everything goes well I will up-load tomorrow the next chapter and a one shot to celebrate. If it turns out bad erm…yeah no one shot and I will up-date as soon as I can.

So wish me good luck.

And thank you for all the reviews I really like to read them. I guess I made Hinata a bit out of character but let's just say that Sasuke drove her to insanity. But I'll try to keep her in character as much as I can. I'm sorry if you don't like this chapter so much the pain was killing me so I was not really that much in the mood to write a naruhina moment. I also think I used the word cute to many times XD


	11. Chapter 11: I wish I had noticed clue 3

**I wish I had notice****d clue # 3**

"So when I saw Inuzuka-san, Haruno-san, Yamanaka-san and Uchiha-san; Naruto-kun asked them, as the wonderful and nice person that he is, to join us and well from then on no romantic moments any more. Actually I didn't even get to sit next to him in at least one ride. I mean it was fun with Inuzuka-san, Yamanaka-san and Haruno-san but well they are a tad bit too loud and not Naruto-kun. Plus whenever we decided on a ride, either Yamanaka-san or Haruno-san would throw a fit that they didn't like it at all while the other claimed to love it and the constantly arguing over Uchiha-san drove me crazy…I didn't even have the chance to apologize for what I did and all he ever did was being dragged into the rides and glare at me. I bet he must have felt awful."

"Haha, Hinata-chan don't be like that. Naruto-kun kissed you. You should be jumping with joy. His friends and my son have ruined your date but it was fun as long as it lasted right?" Ms. Uchiha states while looking with twinkles in her eyes. Ohh I know how much she loves it. It must be nice to hear and laugh at somebody else's date. But still I can't believe how she so easily has forgiven me. She is such a good person. It would be nice if someday, somehow I could be more like her.

"You're right, I should…" I get cut of when suddenly the door gets slammed open and a head pops in the room.

"MUM, I'm home I'll cook diner. I'll make sliced salmon noodle soup." His head disappears and the door gets slammed close. Okay…did Sasuke just say he is going to cook? I hear a small noise and turn around facing my little sister who is trying to stifle her laughter. Somehow a huge grin is forming on my lips just from seeing her laugh. Though, it doesn't make sense a guy who cooks isn't supposed to be that funny. Sure we've never actually seen one. Neji tried it ones and since then he is banned from the kitchen. So why is she laughing?

"Hanabi-chan! Is it that funny to hear that my son is cooking?" Ms. Uchiha says but it only makes Hanabi laugh louder. "Sorry Ms. Uchiha but Sasuke in an apron…bwahaha." She says while twisting from laughter. Ms. Uchiha and I look at each other and I'm trying to picture him in an apron. It makes me giggle out loud.

After a while my giggles die out and there is an awkward silence. "Hinata" she leaves out the 'chan' again. "You haven't apologized to my son yet." She says.

"Y-Yeah!" I don't know when the room turned ice cold and a lot darker but it gives me the creeps. "Then don't you think now is a good moment?" Ms. Uchiha asks with a sugar coated smile. She could be Sai's mother if you ask me.

"Erm…I-I..." suddenly she grabs my arm drags me to the door and opens it. "Good luck." I hear her say before she pushes me into the kitchen. The kitchen is actually really gorgeous. The stone floor is white with some dark blue wood-like veins on it. The walls are pure white. The sink is white with a dark blue edge. One the walls are hanging 3 big kitchen cabinets made of ebony with beautiful figures gouged in it. Next to the sink stands a big black oven with 5 gas burners on it. With next to it the dish washer and on it a microwave. And in the corner of the room before the white ebony dresser stands Uchiha Sasuke cutting the salmon. Sadly he is not wearing an apron; or maybe that's for the best because if he does I probably won't be able to apologize properly.

I swallow and cough. No reaction. I take a step forward. "U-Uchiha-s-san?" I say with shaking legs. He still doesn't react. The air feels thick and heavy pushing me down. No sound, only him chopping the fish into tiny parts. "Chak chak chak." How I wish I can turn around and run away as far as possible. "Erm…U-Uchiha-san…I'm s-sorry." The murderous sound of chopping dead salmon suddenly stops. I wait for something to happen. For him to turn around or something. Glare at me. Sneer at me. Humiliate me. Anything. But he does nothing. Instead he continues with chopping the dead fish. "I-I shouldn't h-have said those t-Things…"

"Hn" I take a step forward.

"I-I know t-this sound l-like an e-excuse b-but I-I was a-afraid." I take another step. "You a-always c-come b-between N-Naruto-kun and I- I." I want take another step but stop in the mid air when he stops chopping. "a-and I" he goes on with chopping and I take the step. "I-I don't k-know." Just another step and I am at arm length away from him. "I was just scared." I take the step. He suddenly turns around. I stare at his painfully red eyes and feel a knife against my throat. This so not good. Tomorrow in the newspapers 'Hyuuga Hinata, killed by a knife. The suspect is a 16 year old boy. The reason for killing is unknown.'

"Cowards may die many times before they are actually dead." He says in a low voice. I gulp. Dear Kami I don't feel like dieing just yet. "Keep your distance!" keep my what? Ohh. Well, that's sort of understandable right? That he wouldn't want to get close to me. I jump backwards so now I'm at a large distance from him.

"S-Sorry. I w-wanted y-you to l-leave me a-alone a-and…a-and I w-was nervous b-because N-Naruto-kun c-called me and then y-you p-pop up. E-Every time y-you're there e-everything goes w-wrong s-somehow I-I always… I-I always end up c-crying. N-Not that, this t-time I actually d-didn't…erm… I-I mean n-not that N-Naruto-kun is m-making me u-unhappy he's actually p-pretty sweet and s-somewhat dense. But he gives me c-confidence. He makes me want to be better. I feel like Naruto-kun and…"

"Get out!" he whispers.

"W-What?" I must have misheard it right?

He turns around. Anger radiates from his face. "GET OUT!"

Okay now it is time to run. I turn around and the first door I see I open it and go in. I stand with my back against the door breathing heavily. What in the world was that? Scratch clowns and balloons or being in the spotlight. Uchiha Sasuke is down right my number one scariest thing ever. How can anyone like him, when he looks like Satan is coming after you? What exactly did I do? Why did he become so angry so suddenly? I don't get it everything seemed to be fine, right? Awkward, threatening but fine. For a moment it even…

My trail of thoughts gets broken by some rustling. I look up and stare into 2 red orbs. Kami help me! "AAA…." My desperate call for help gets cut off by his hand. I try to kick him. Not that it would help much I mean he has a fish knife but I miss. Suddenly I am blinded by white light. Did I die? I blink with my eyes and see now that I am in the hall and the person holding me is not Sasuke but his…father?

I do know now where he got his looks from. I mean this man is gorgeous. Even though he has the same red eyes he doesn't have such a pale skin as Sasuke. He is a tint darker what makes him look more alive. He has dark black hair, but it looks duller but softer than Sasuke's, that frames his face near his cheeks and the rest is tied in a ponytail. His face looks exactly like Sasuke's the only difference is that he has a gentle look on it - instead of the look of a murder - and he has long pronounced tear troughs under his eyes. Now I know why Ms. Uchiha loves her husband so much he is really hawt and looks unbelievable young for his age. I mean the v-neck t-shirt together with those blue pants makes him really look like a teenager. This is also the first time I see a man with a necklace on. It's pretty interesting though he has three rings hanging on the necklace. Did he marry 3 times or what? Though the most interesting thing is that his nails are painted dark purple. Never have I seen a man with nail polish. But it does look cool anyway.

He removes his hand and stares at me. I feel my cheeks burning up again. "H-Hello?" I say making a bow. I look up and he is still staring at me. His stare is so intense it feels as if he is seeing right through me or stripping me of my clothes or something. Wait, what? Bad Hinata! Don't think about that. I feel myself shaking on my legs. I don't know which is worse this room or the one from before.

I hear him cough. "Having some trouble with my little brother?" he says in a dark sexy voice. I only nod. Wait! Little brother?

"Something wrong?" he asks. My eyes must have widened at that statement.

"Erm…I-I thought y-you were his f-father." I say looking at the ground.

"I see." He says and an awkward silence follows.

"I-I think I-I'll go b-back now." I say. I turn around but he stops me.

"You do realize Sasuke is still in there?" he asks.

"Y-Yeah, b-but I…." wait how does he know that….did he hear us? What would…

"I was tying my shoes and preparing to leave." He says. Somehow it looks like a lame excuse but something in the way he said it makes me think that he was speaking the truth. Not that it really mattered. He did hear us, that's what matters. What does he think of me know? Does he hate me?

"You should learn how to apologize properly."

"W-What?" I have apologized many times. I guess more than any other person because I'm such a useless being. I'm clumsy so I break a lot of things. I am not the person my father expects me too be. I always say things at the wrong moment because somehow I am too dense to realize people's feelings. So I do have a lot to apologize for but this drops my pants. Is he saying that I suck at the thing I do more than anything?

"You don't know why he got mad." Is that a question or a statement? But anyway he is right so I nod.

"Let me ask you. Why did you apologize to him?" he says.

"B-Because I s-said something h-hurtful. I f-feel g-guilty so…"

"That is it."

"What?"

"You apologize because you feel guilty. Basically you are apologizing to make yourself feel better not because you want to make him feel better. Sure he might feel better if you do but it isn't your main priority." He is right. I am only apologizing for myself. What am I for a person? I am the worse.

"Because you don't have the right intention you are making excuses like 'I was afraid'. People don't want to hear such petty reasons. If you apologize you should say 'I was wrong you were right. I am an idiot.' Say straight out what you are who you are and don't make excuses." I did make excuses actually I made a lot of them. Being afraid is not an excuse to say the things I did, even though it is partly true.

"On top of that you said that he makes you cry and that everything goes wrong when he is there." Why did I say that?

"Plus you insulted him." What how?

"Don't talk about someone else when you are apologizing. This is between you two don't drag other people in it. Especially not if it is only to talk about how great and wonderful that other person is. " O My I did I really did start to ramble about how great Naruto-kun is. I'm such a fool.

"In general it isn't smart to talk about Naruto."

"W-What? W-Why?" I ask. I look at him be his expression is blank. I can't read anything from it.

"You will figure that out someday." He says while gentle shoving me away to get his jacket. "You know he might be a pain, but he doesn't hate you." And then he opens the door and walks away leaving me here in the hall. What in the world does he mean? He doesn't hate me? He tried to murder me with a knife. Sure any normal person would do that if they didn't hate you?

I sit down on the stairs. What am I supposed to do? I don't know any more. Naruto-kun what would you do? Naruto-kun would never be in this situation. He is sweet, nice, gentle, positive, caring, sportive and social. He would know what to do. If this happened to him I am sure that he wouldn't sit just on the stairs because he never gives up and…That's right. Naruto-kun would never be in this position because he wouldn't give up and would try again. That's right. He would try again and so will I. Like Ms. Uchiha said "_The moment you regret your wrong doings is the moment you earn forgiveness. You just have to trust this other person and make him have fate in you again. If it is you I'm sure you can do it._" I can do this. I will just have to try again. Eventually he will forgive me because I'll be stuck on him like glue. Watch out Murder Sasuke, Sorry Ass Hinata is coming after you. Haha.

"So how is it going Hinata-chan?" Ms. Uchiha asks me.

"Erm…not so well. I have apologized every time I saw him for two weeks now, but he doesn't even blink. He walks just pass me. Does he hate me that much?" I say staring at Grimmjow who is spinning on my lap.

"Aww, don't give up Hinata-chan. He will come around some day. I'm sure of it. Besides if he really hated you he would have killed you the moment you stepped into the kitchen." She says smiling sweetly. Now I'm scared of her. What if he did hate me? He would have killed me the moment she had pushed me into the kitchen and she would have been fully aware of it. Surely the Uchiha's are one crazy family. Not that mine is any better. I mean they might be scary but somehow I like them. Even if Sasuke and I are like the way we are now I can't seem to dislike him. And his mother is such a sweet woman. Really nice and caring. She feels like an adopted mother. Maybe that's why Hanabi is more here than at home.

"Maybe you will have your chance at the field trip?" Hanabi suggests. The field trip just thinking about it makes my cheeks burn up. Naruto-kun asked me to pair up with him during the trip. It will be so much fun. I will make the best bento for him that I can manage.

"Never mind. You already have your plans." She states.

"Maybe I could just whack my son's head until he will accept your apology." Ms. Uchiha jokes.

"Please don't, it would be painful for him." It definitely will I just know it. I mean not that I ever saw her hit anything but if you just look at the way she smiles and how the room turns cold ever times she gets angry I just know it most hurt a lot. "Besides I want him to forgive me, because he forgives me not because he has too." I'll give him a sincere apology and some day I do hope he will accept it.

"Hey Hinata, I saved a seat for you." Sakura says while gesturing me to sit next to her. Ever since I've been dating Naruto-kun I feel like I belong somewhere. Everybody seems to know who I am and talks to me. They are saving seats for me. I finally made some friends. Especially Sakura and Ino are really nice to me. Though, Karin doesn't really like me. But she is nicer than I thought she might be a bit bitchy but somehow she is not that bad. I wonder what they would do if they knew I said such a mean thing to Sasuke.

"Ne Hinata, you want to sit next to me during the bus ride?" Ino asks.

"S-Sure I-Ino-san." I say.

"Ohh! There is Naruto!" Ino exclaims. I immediately turn around to look at him but see nothing but a great hall full with peers enjoying their lunch. Then I hear some giggles. I turn around and see that Ino and Sakura are trying to stifle their laughter. They tricked me. I am pouting.

"Aww, Hinata don't do that. We were only teasing you. But you look so adorable just by hearing his name. You look so cute." Ino says.

"Yeah…you really look cute together…You two seem to be…perfect for each other." Sakura says thoughtful but is smiling sweetly.

"Young puppy love." Ino teases me.

"Maah, I-Ino-san." I say irritated.

Suddenly I feel two strong arms wrap around me from behind. I don't have to look around to know who it is my senses tell it all. My cheeks are burning up, my heart is beating faster, I feel butterflies in my stomach and I can smell the smell of Axe deodorant. Honestly I absolutely hate the smell it is too heavy and makes you feel suffocated but if Naruto-kun wears it I will die for it. I even bought it so I can smell Naruto-kun back at home in my room. Hanabi said I was crazy because she absolutely detests the smell so I asked Neji to buy it. I thought he would get a heart attack but after I said it was for school and I was too embarrassed to buy it he did it for me.

"Ne Hinata-chan, can I borrow your biology answers?" Naruto-kun asks.

"S-Sure, I w-will get them o-out of my l-locker." I say while standing up and picking up my purple bag. Naruto-kun grabs my hand and smiles at me. He is so cute he does that all the time. If there are people around us he will grab my hand showing that I am his or that his is mine. Though, it doesn't matter how many times he does it my cheeks are still burning up and my heart will beat even faster just from the touch of his sweaty, rough big hand. Naruto-kun and I are walking towards my locker when Sakura yells at us. "Wait for me! I have to go to my locker too."

As we arrive at my locker I pick out my books and hand Naruto-kun the biology answers. "Ne Hinata, you really shouldn't give him those, it will make him even more stupid." Sakura says. I fake a smile and Naruto-kun just chuckles. I don't know why but lately she has become a lot meaner towards Naruto-kun. We walk with Sakura to her locker and wait for her to get her books out of her locker. When she finally has her books -It takes her hours to find anything in her locker because of her make-up and Sasuke pictures and posters - we go back to the great hall.

As we arrive we see that all the girls who are supposed to sit at the table just magically disappeared. "Ohh, there is Sas'ke-kun!" Sakura suddenly exclaims. Well that explains it. She runs towards the crowd that is surrounding him. "G-Good L-Luck, S-Sakura-san!" I say waving sheepishly.

"Thanks, Hinata!" she says and she storms away. Somehow it makes me chuckle. She really looks so sweet and innocent as she goes after him. She like a totally different person.

Suddenly the warmth surrounding my right hand disappears and Naruto-kun walks away irritated. What's wrong with him? I mean he normally lets go of my hand as there aren't any girls around us. He probably does that, so that every girl knows that he is taken. Isn't that sweet? But he normally isn't irritated. Did I say something wrong?

I feel like somebody's watching me so I turn around to meet with a pair of red eyes. They are studying me thoroughly as if he is searching for some kind of sign. Then as soon as it came he turns around and walks away with the crowd of fan girls following him.

Somehow I feel the same knot for in my stomach again. Will something bad happen again?

* * *

Heya, it has been awhile.

Though, now I can finally say that I'm feeling a lot better. Thank you all for your concern and reviews it really helps me getting through the pain. I still have to lie in the hospital for like 2 weeks but that might actually be good news. Since it's really boring here and so I can work on this fanfiction. So I can finally up-date everyday again for the next 2 weeks. I will also be up-loading a one-shot to celebrate a friends birthday and me feeling better later this week.

As for the story, some people are really interested in what Sasuke really feels for Hinata. Well, since this story is from Hinata's point of view and I think she is actually a bit dense concerning people's - especially Sasuke's feelings – it might take a while before you will figure it out so be chapter would be by **Lady Sweet Pink**'s suggestion a fieldtrip.

If you might have any hints on how to improve or what you would like to read please don't hesitate to tell me I am always in to learn new things. As for if I am not getting the friendship right between Ino, Sakura and the others then please excuse me for that because it's really hard for me to figure out how girls actually think. I still curse the day when I actually thought that it would be funny and challenging to write a story in a girl's point of view.

*this might sound totally random and way too late but I just realized something. In chapter 4 I put Hinata's initials as H.H. well the English and American's pronounce the H as aitch while the Germans and the Hollanders pronounce it as Ha. So well that was a bit mixed up since I've lived in all 4 the country's XD


	12. Chapter 12: I wish I had noticed clue 4

**I wish I had noticed clue # 4**

"Peep peep peep" my alarm goes of.

"Hmm…who set the alarm at 4:00 AM?" I mean I usually set it on 6:00 AM so I still have some time to do my morning exercises but four? That's way too early. Wait what if this is a new kind of training from dad? Ohh, no! What to do? What did he say I should do? I jump out of my bed in panic and look around to see if there are any clues. While looking I hear someone chuckling. I try to look at where the sound is coming from as I trip over my sociology workbook. I fall forward and land flat on my face. "Ouch, that hurts."

I put both my hands on each side of my head and push myself up. As my head is swaying above the ground as I am in a push-up stand I see a letter laying on the floor. I sit up and read it.

_Dear parents/guardians,_

_We as 'Konoha High' are known for guiding our students the art of Mother Nature. In order to do so, we prepared a fieldtrip. Of course this doesn't cost you…_

Fieldtrip? Ohh Shit the fieldtrip! I totally forgot. I shouldn't dream so much about Naruto-kun it makes me forget things or image that things already happened. I jump up and dash out of my room, pass Neji who is standing in the doorway.

I run downstairs through the hall way into the kitchen. I have to hurry if I want to make it in time. Hastily I pick the ingredients out of the fridge but in my haste I drop a few things. I will pick them up later. I grab a pan when I trip over an egg which I dropped a few seconds ago. Because the egg is broken and the yolk is slimy and slippery I glide over it towards the rack with spoons, pans and other kitchen utensils. I crash right into it and fall down on my butt. Thanks to my crash all the kitchen utensils fall down upon me. It makes a lot noise and it hurts as all the utensils come crashing down at me. I look up just to see a pan land on my head. It hurts terribly and I can't see a thing.

"What do you think you're doing?" a low manly voice suddenly says, scaring the pan off me. I look up to meet with grey eyes. The eyes belong to a one year older boy with long chocolate brown hair. He is a head taller then me and wears a scowl on his face. I feel very intimidated and ashamed as I see that he is fully dressed and freshen up and I am still in my pyjamas with hair that is standing up like I am a rare sort chicken and being completely buried under the kitchen utensils.

"Ohayo.o Neji," I great waving sheepishly. "I-I am making breakfast and my b-bento for the fieldtrip" I say slightly stuttering while looking at the floor that seems so much friendlier.

"I noticed that you klutz, what are you going to do when everybody wakes up because of you, moron?" Neji says.

"S-sorry, Neji I'll b-be quiet." Why do I always do everything wrong?

"I'll doubt it. I'll make your breakfast and bento. In the meantime you can pack your suitcase, because I saw you haven't packed it yet." Neji growls like it is a bother.

"B-But I want to do it myself and you know you can't cook." I say referring to the time he almost burned the house down.

"I'll make it and don't you dare to disagree! I can cook rice and make sushi." He learned how the rice cooker worked? And he can make sushi? Hanabi needs to know this. But that is not really the problem here.

"N-No I'll do it because…"I say while playing with my index fingers, since it is an embarrassing thing to say it.

"Because…?" he asks cocking one eye brow, which reminds me of Sasuke.

I am nailed to the ground and feel like I will blow up from embarrassment and guilt. What am I supposed to say? He will definitely laugh at me or get mad and tell dad. What should I…

Suddenly I hear the same chuckling sound from before.

"Erm….Neji?" I say as I see him trying to hide his smile.

"I'm teasing you. You want to make a bento for that Uzumaki, right?" He knows that he is right my red face totally gives it all away. **"**I'll make your breakfast and bento and when you are all packed you can make his. It will buy you some extra time." He says.

"Thank you Neji-nii, I will go pack my stuff then." I say. Then turn around to pack my stuff leaving behind a confused Neji. Not that he really looked confused, but I know he is as I looked at his eyes it said it all. I've haven't called him Neji-nii since he got reprimanded by the elders because I got too comfortable with him. None the less it is really nice of him to do this. It feels like the old Neji is coming back.

I walk up stairs back to my room. As I stand in my room it feels like something is off, literally. My alarm clock! Who put it off? Who was in my room? Hanabi or Neji? Ohh, well today I don't care. I am packing my stuff. A pen, paper my art note-block, the candy I got from Ms. Uchiha, when she heard about the trip she gave me enough for a week. Very striking are all the different kinds of chocolate. Since she knows I love chocolate she bought a lot. She says that the women need chocolate because of their hormones it makes them happy. Actually I read into some medical magazine that you could actually sniff pure cacao instead of drugs. I think they would call that cacaoïne.

While I am trying to cram the empty glass bottles in my bag. I notice that there is something made of purple linen in my bag. I pull it out and look what it is. It's the gorgeous purple dress Hanabi bought for me, sneering that I have the dressing style of a cow. Just looking at it makes me smile. It is so beautiful. Even though Hanabi said such a thing, I know why she bought it. "Thank you Hanabi I won't disappoint you. Yosh! Aja Aja Fighting!" I say full with renewed energy, even though it is just 4:33 AM. Wait! What? Shit!

"Hinata, hurry up! You're going to be late!" Neji yells from downstairs. I push the dress into my bag and zip it shut. I pick up my bag and the candy bag from Ms. Uchiha and run out of my room. I don't come far because I crash into my sweet little baby sister. "Ouch, Hinata watch where you walk, you drumhead." Yeah she is a typical case of a morning-hater.

"Sorry, Hanabi I'm in a hurry." I say and I fly downstairs.

"Gosh, you're kidding me." Hanabi says while rolling her eyes. Yep definitely grumpy. I run into the kitchen shove the 3 toast with egg, cheese and ham in my mouth. Drink a glass of orange juice and a cup of coffee. Stuff myself full with what seems to be a mix of milk, egg and rice, noodles and bacon? Did Neji mix an English breakfast together with something Asian? Aww, well who cares? I probably won't die from it and it doesn't taste so bad. I think we should allow Neji to use the kitchen again.

XxXxxXxxxXxxXxX

Shit! Shit! Shit! I am late. Trying to arrive at school at 6AM is too hectic and nearly impossible. It took too much time to make the perfect bento for Naruto-kun. I pick up my bags run downstairs pick up the 2 bento's. The purple one is labelled 'Hinata' and the orange one with 'Uzumaki'. Neji can be really attentive at times, but I'd rather have it say Naruto-kun. What would Naruto-kun think if he's sees that it says Uzumaki? I bet he will think that I think that we're not that close or he might think I want to break up with him. Ohh no!

"HINATA!" Neji yells. And then he said that I would wake up the neighbourhood? I think he just woke up the entire Village.

"I'm coming!" I say. No time for it now. I will fix it in the car or bus or something. I run outside to meet with a tired looking Neji waiting by his car. I actually feel really guilty for waking Hanabi and him up so early. They are both not morning persons.

"I'll drive you to school" Neji says. He opens the door and I throw my bags on the backseat and jump in the front seat next to Neji with the bento's on my lap. I put on my seatbelt and Neji speeds away.

XxXxxXxxxXxxXxX

We just made it in time it's now exactly 5:59AM. I jump auto of the car. Neji already parked it. I'm not so crazy to jump out of a driving car. I run to the square and see…no one. Did I miss it? But I still have one minute before we are going to assemble. Maybe all the clocks at the Hyuuga mansion are an hour late? What to do? What should I do? Should I ask Neji to bring me to the field? Maybe, I should just wait for the principal to come and ask her what to do. Wait I can call Ino and ask her to ask the bus to wait. Yeah that is a good idea I will just… "AAAAHHHH" I yell because I suddenly feel something on my shoulder.

"Wow, Hinata chill. It's still early and I'm not prepared to hear such loud noises in the morning."

"K-Kiba-san?" I ask and turn around.

"The one and only." He says grinning widely. "Wraf!" huh what's that? I look at Kiba and see that he protectively wraps his arms around his swollen? Stomach. "Erm…that was my…stomach…sort of." He says with a blush on his cheeks. "Wraf!" I hear it again.

"Y-You can tell me a lot but that's not your…s-stomach." I say.

"Okay maybe it isn't. Can you keep a secret?" he whispers in my ear. I nod. "I brought my dog with me." My eyes widen.

"W-Why?" I ask.

"We are going on fieldtrip, ya know? Akamaru loves the woods and nature." He says enthusiastic. If you look at it that way I should have brought Grimmjow with me.

"Erm...Can I see him?" I ask. Kiba looks suspiciously around and is ready to open his jacket when we suddenly hear a voice. "Well, isn't it a bit early to be flashing, Inuzuka?"

We turn around and see Hatake-sensei standing behind us with his nose into one of those 'adult's' books. Which are written by the vice-principal by the way. I look at Kiba and see that he is as red as a tomato. "I-I wasn't! You Hentai-teacher!" he shouts while pointing at Hatake-sensei.

Just after Kiba's shouts we hear someone yawn. We turn around again but see no one. Weird.

"Sigh, what a drag! Kiba you are too loud in the mornings." I turn around again and this time I see him. Nara Shikamaru, a highly intelligent boy but dazzlingly lazy. He has a mix of lazy and irritated expression on his face. He has fairly long jet black hair what is tied in a spiky ponytail –making it look like a pineapple - narrow brown eyes and both his ears are adorned by the same earrings as Ino's. That's odd. I'll ask Ino about it later in the bus. That is if there is actually still a bus.

"Erm…D-Did we a-all miss the b-bus?" I ask.

"Huh? What are you talking about? You were the first one here!" Kiba exclaims. I hear some chuckling from the people who just arrive. "Ohh!" Even when I am almost too late I'm still on time. Thank you Kami-sama for keeping my always-on-time-record.

While waiting I am talking to Kiba. Apparently the dog that he brings with him is a canine named Akamaru. First I thought it was derived from the word Akuma what means devil. Which Kiba replies with a chuckle, saying that Akamaru is indeed a rascal but that it is derived from the kanji Aka which means red. Because if Akamaru plays in the mud and dirt and gets washed he turns red. Somehow this reminds me of the Gremlins.

"MAAHH! When are we going to leave?" I hear a voice I would recognize out of a thousand people exclaim. With a beating heart I turn around. Naruto-kun stands against the bus with a childish pout on his face. He looks so cute, but how did I miss him? When did he arrive? Why hasn't he greeted me yet? He looks at me and grins sheepishly while waving with his hands. How sweet. I feel a blush forming on my cheeks. Then suddenly Sakura whacks him on his head. "Ouch Sakura-chan, where was that for?" he exclaims while rubbing the growing bump on his head.

"Be quiet we are waiting for Sas'ke-kun!" Sakura screeches louder than Naruto-kun exclaimed. I look around and see that everyone of our group is here, except for Sasuke. Isn't he coming?

"But can't we leave without him?" Naruto-kun suggests. I see a few other guys including Kiba-kun nod.

"What an idiot." Shikamaru says. At that moment I feel the heated gazes from the girls. They are all staring at Naruto-kun trying to kill him. Ohh my! Then Naruto-kun speeds off like the devil is after him. Though, it might not be too far from the truth, as Sasuke's fan girls are coming after him. They are running around us in circles trying to catch Naruto-kun and murder him.

"That's it Naruto-kun! That's the power of youth! Nothing does any better than a good morning exercise!" Gai-sensei exclaims while showing him trade mark thumbs up. Poor Naruto-kun. Even the teachers aren't going to help him. Maybe I should…

"Vroom Vroom Vroom!" everybody stand still and look where the sound is coming from. I hear the sound louder and louder. Kiba is looking at me wide eyed and so are some others. Suddenly I hear the sound of braking tyres. I smell the smell of burned rubber. My heart is beating for some unknown reason. The sound is very loud now as if it is coming from behind me…I feel a squall. I shut my eyes and prepare for the worse. I feel a slight bump against my left heel and everything is quiet. Slowly I peek through my eyes and see that everybody is staring at me with wide eyes and open mouths.

I hear some sounds from behind me and I turn around. Behind me is a green with black motor. The front wheel is against my left heel. The rider is wearing a helmet but it feels as if he is looking down on me even though I can't see who it is or what he thinks. He removes his helmet revealing Uchiha Sasuke. I feel my mouth ajar. I know he hates me but trying to murder me while everybody is looking is a bit too much. I always though he would do it when I am sleeping or something. The only reason he stopped is probably because he reminded himself that everybody can see him. Kami-sama what did I do to this guy? He can't even think clearly now. I am shaking on my legs as I look up at him and see him smirking. Uchiha Sasuke is definitely a devil in disguise. "S-Sorry, U-Uchi…"

"Oi, Teme! What do you think your doing?" Naruto-kun exclaims. My hero! I feel the urge to turn around and run into his arms and hug him tightly and never let go. "Everybody is waiting for you!" My mandible falls flat on the floor.

"Naruto! Sasuke almost killed Hinata, and you are worrying about him being late?" Kiba yells at Naruto-kun stomping towards him.

"Chill Kiba, he didn't actually kill her." Ino says while trying to calm him down.

"Chill? You tell me to chill? If that was anyone other than Sasuke you would have screamed blue murder." He exclaims glaring at her. While she glares back at him all the other girls join her. I feel so sorry for him and that all because of me. "I-It's okay Kiba!" I stutter.

"No it is not! He could have killed you! Why aren't you mad? You know you don't have to forgive everyone! It's okay to be mad." But I actually deserve it. Kiba is such a good friend what would he do if he knows what I did to Sasuke?

"He isn't even sorry!"

"Kiba that's enough! Sasuke detention! Everybody in the bus now." Hatake-sensei says.

XxXxxXxxxXxxXxX

Right now we are sitting in the bus. It is so much fun. I was playing with my DS and saw that the guys were playing Mario Kart and putting the game on Wi-Fi so I joined in too. Though I forgot that I lend it to Hanabi 2 weeks ago and she had changed my name in 'yo mama'. So well anyway they let me play without knowing that it was me. But after I won 6 of the 7 games they were all frustrated and demanding to know who 'yo mama' was. I had to laugh so hard and Ino too. Too bad that it made it quiet obvious who 'yo mama' really was. But it was fun as long a sit lasted. After that Ino talked about some things while I was listening and stuffing myself full with candy. Though most of the time she was talking about Sasuke and Kiba. But when I told her that Sakura got mad the other day at Naruto-kun during the lunch break she started to act strange. She became quiet, was fidgeting, absent-minded. As if she was having a problem. So I asked her what was wrong and then she whispers "Hinata, I think you should know something."

"W-What?" The knot in my stomach was forming again. I have a really bad feeling about this.

"You know…erm…how do I say this…?" Yamanaka Ino who do not know how to say something? That is new. "You see Naruto is…"

"What is with me?" Naruto-kun yells through the bus. I feel my cheeks heating up and look at Ino. She seems to be really annoyed. She turns around and yells, just as loud as Naruto-kun did, back. "That you are a moron who doesn't protect his girlfriend."

"WHAT!" Naruto-kun screeches.

"I-Ino-san." I plea. I don't like it if she says such things.

"Shut up, Yamanaka! Like you were anything better!" Kiba intervenes in the argument. If you can still call it an argument. A very loud one then.

"What did you say Bitch?"

"What you Pig-tailed Pig!"

And this goes on until Hatake-sensei thinks that it is enough and threats to throw them out of the driving bus.

XxXxxXxxxXxxXxX

We are walking through the forest towards our meeting point. I bet it must be quite a sight to see for all the forest animals. A procession of kids walking in pairs of two after each other in a line, with up front a too energetic Teacher wearing a too tight green trainings suite and at the end an man in his early twenties with upstanding silver hair.

As we finally arrive at the meeting point what is an open field with no trees. I look at my surroundings and I have to say it is absolutely gorgeous. On my right side there is a lake with a waterfall while the sun is shining just above it and the trees around it makes it stand in a natural spotlight. If you look at my left you can see between the trees a giant flower field. And just right in front of me there lays a path to deep into the forest. It's the part of the forest were all the trees are standing very close together so the sun doesn't have a chance to let his light shine upon the path. Strangely I like that part the most.

"Listen. You have one hour to play forester before we will assemble back here and start the test. The test will start at exactly 9:15 if you are too late it will cost you points. This mark is 20% of your final score. Don't blow it." Hatake-sensei says even duller than the context is.

Just as we all want to go Gai-sensei starts to preach erm...speak. "Listen well, my youthful students! Today we are going to enjoy the youthfulness of Mother Nature. And just to please you, youthful learners, we decided that you make the test in pairs. Of course we decide on the pairs. Isn't that delightful?" Everybody sighs and moans. Completely obvious to the sounds he goes on. "On exactly 9:10 clock we will reveal your partners but to make things easier we already hand you and your partner half of the assignments so you might have a chance to start earlier if you can find your partner. Isn't that youthful? But beware, every pair has another assignment they are all different but all on the same level. So show me the power of youth!" just as he is finished with speaking the last sentence I feel the life energy getting sucked out of me.

I'm standing here like an old nanny when I hear Naruto-kun say "Come on let's go." He holds out his hand and signs me to follow him. Immediately I feel my power of youth coming back to me and I walk after Naruto-kun when suddenly something pink cuts me off. Sakura? She walks up to Naruto-kun and grabs him by his arm and walks away with him. I am standing here nailed on the ground. Looking at their backs. What in the world?

I feel a reassuring hand on my shoulder and I turn around to face the owner. I meet with baby blue eyes, who just like mine lost there youthfulness. "Hinata, I think that Sakura is jealous."

"W-What? B-But you're n-not giving up, a-are you? I m-mean you did l-love Uchiha-san earlier t-than Sakura-san." I say. I feel bad for Ino. Falling in love with the same guy as your childhood friend and if that isn't enough he has thousands of other girls who like him.

"What no! I am not talking about Sasuke-kun! I am talking about Naruto!" she says irritated.

"W-What? S-Sakura-san is j-jealous of N-Naruto-kun?" I don't get it why would she be jealous of Naruto-kun?

"No! She is jealous of you!"

"M-Me?"

"Yeah, you!"

"Why?"

"Because you stole something from her." I stole from Sakura? When? What? I am sure I didn't do that. This must be some kind of misunderstanding. "You don't get it do you? Naruto always liked Sakura and now he likes you."

"I-I don't get it! S-Sakura-san likes Uchiha-san." I feel the knot in my stomach again.

"Yeah, but once you are adored by someone how ugly or stupid that person might be, you love it. Having admires is fun, gives you confidence, makes you feel happy and important. You took Sakura's admire away and now she wants it back. Just for the sake of it because it feels so nice."

"I-I don't get i-it." I feel like I'm suffocating.

"Naruto is probably…"

"Oi Ino, Hatake-sensei wants to speak to you." We turn around and see Shikamaru looking bored.

"Not now Shika I am busy." She sneers at him.

"Well, go tell Hatake-sensei!" He says. She stares at him for a long time and then stomps away.

Out of nothing Kiba grabs my shoulder and turns me around to face him. "Akamaru is gone!"

"W-What?" it seems like today nothing can go right and every single minute of the day something will happen.

"He ran after a haze and now I can't find him. Please, help me look for him." he pleas with how ironic, puppy dog eyes.

"S-Sure!"

"Thanks, you're the best. I'll go that way" he says while pointing towards the dark woods. "And you will go that way." he points at the direction we just came from. "If I find him I'll come to you, okay?" he doesn't wait for my reply and speeds away.

I walk back to were I originally came from and look around. It is actually pretty nice to walk here just alone. You can enjoy it a lot better. But I'm not here for sight seeing. It will be very bad if either Hatake-sensei or Gai-sensei figures out that Kiba brought his dog with him. He might be expelled. "Akamaru!" I shout. "Akamaru, come out! Come out, wherever you are!"

I hear something rustling in the bushes. "Akamaru?" I ask. I tip toe towards the bush. As I stand for it I dive into it and catches something fury in my hands. "Ha gotcha!" I say while triumphantly hold it in the air only to see that it is actually a haze. Great! Just great!

I loosen my grip on the poor thing and it jumps out of my hands, but the sudden movement makes me lose my balance and I fall backwards. Normally I wouldn't mind it if I fell but I am straying from the path and just at a point where the ground is very style because the path is build on a hill. My head lands on the ground and I see my feet coming towards me. I shut my eyes and I roll down the hill like a sort hamster in a ball without the ball. It goes so fast everything is blurry and I can't see a thing. I try to scream for help but I can't make a sound.

"Bam" Everything is spinning round and round and I feel a debilitating pain coming from my back. I feel horrible and throw up. This totally sucks. I slam my head against the thing I am leaning on and where I probably collide into with my back. I close my eyes and wait for the world to stop spinning.

As I am feeling slightly better I carefully try to stand up on my shaking and wobbling legs. I grab the giant tree, the thing I bumped into, for support. Great! I am finally standing. Shaking but standing. I cautiously take my first step and slowly let go of the tree. I take another one and this time I'm completely letting go of the tree.

Since I am already down here I will take a look around. While I am walking I notice that the trees are standing more and more, further away from each other meaning that there is an open field near by. And if there is an open field then there are probably people too.

Suddenly I hear some voices. It is too far away to make out what they are saying so I try to get closer. I am walking faster feeling more confident now I know that there are other people. I am close enough to make out that it is a boys and a girls voice and while I thought they were talking they were actually whispering and whimpering. It's that or I need a hearing aid. "Aaah….Naruto!" I hear a familiar voice say, but for now I could careless. Naruto? I totally ignore my back and go so silently near the open field as an assassin. I hide behind a tree where I have good sight on the field and it is quiet a sight.

With her back against the tree my new friend, Haruno Sakura, who loves Uchiha Sasuke is making out with the boy I have always dreamed of. It makes me want to vomit. His hands disappearing under her shirt. His tongue in her mouth. His tongue out of her mouth licking some other places. His lips or hers. His lips nibbling on her neck. His hands caressing her. She supported me didn't she? We were such a cute couple, weren't we? He likes me doesn't he? He kissed me didn't he? He dated me didn't he? Wrong this is all wrong! I feel the tears dripping on my hands. I didn't even notice I was crying.

I can't handle this. I have to get out of here. I turn around and run up the hill away from here, away from this place. Don't think about it just run. Maybe I won't see where I walk and actually slip so I fall and break my neck. That would be nice. _'I WILL NOT GO SUICIDAL FROM A BREAK-UP!' _Who am I kidding?

Then I collide with head into something. "Ooff" Apparently it is someone. I don't care I just need for just one tiny moment to have someone. To caress me. To feel the warmth of the other person. Just one moment. I don't ask more. I wrap my arms around - what I feel now is a guy – him and burry my face into his chest. Please just bare with me for one small moment. And then I cry and I cry hard.

* * *

Sorry for being late. The nurse stole my laptop claiming that I needed my sleep and that I will get square eyes. Where in the world do you find a nurse like that? Plus fanfiction was being an ass I have to tried to up-load it for like 11 times before it finally worked.

I do hope to finish the next chapter very soon it will contain a lot of drama. (if you call it that) though I am not entirely sure how this chapter will end myself since Sasuke is a tough guy to figure out. At some point I do want him to forgive Hinata and at some point I don't. I think it is most likely that he won't help her but there are also chances he will. And to add up at that she reminds him of his sister. Aww, well I'll figure it out while writing.

Sorry about making Sakura evil. But honestly I think she might be like that in a none Shinobi world, though probably less extreme.


	13. Chapter 13: I wish I had noticed clue 5

**I wish I had notice****d clue # 5 a lot earlier.**

"Erm…Hinata-chan? What are you doing?" The guy asks clearly confused. I don't give an answer. I can't answer, not now. It feels as if there is a brick in my throat. My heart is shattered in pieces and my back is about to break. I feel embarrassed, humiliated. How much fun would she have had? Pretending to be nice and behind my back messing with my boyfriend. How could she? How could he? He is so sweet, nice and caring. I thought that he gave me a chance. Even if he didn't, a rejection would have been fine too. Better than this…It hurts! It hurts so much. Someone please, please help me! It hurts.

I feel an arm wrapping around me and stroking my back while the other is petting my head. I get pulled closer against his chest. He does it so clumsy like he doesn't know what to do. I am burdening him. And still he is comforting me. "I-I'm so s-sorry!"

"Erm…it is okay. Should I get Ino?" he asks. I shake my head in his chest.

"Sakura?" I stop with crying. My head shoots up. I free myself from his hug and take a step backwards. "No! D-Don't! P-Please d-don't!" I plea while clinging onto his jacket. How low did I sink?

"Sorry, I won't." he says. I let go of his shirt and feel somewhat relieved. I look at him. He has brown waist long hair, dark eyes, swirls on his cheeks and is very chubby. He also wears the same earrings as Ino. What's up with that? Wait is this Akimichi Chōji? Suddenly I feel a tug at my left leg. I look down and see a little white doggie, a canine. It is tugging on my pants. "T-That's K-Kiba-san's…"

"Kiba? You want Kiba. Don't worry. Stay here. I'll get him for you." He says and runs away. I look after him as he leaves me alone. A cold wind is blowing from the west and I wrap my arms around me. I am feeling cold, sad and lonely. I sit on the ground and hug my knees tightly to my chest. Tears are starting to form into my eyes. Why? Why do these things happen to me? What does Sakura have that I do not? I might not be pretty, or look glamorous. But I must have at least some charm, right? Who am I kidding? The only thing I have is pale skin, freaky eyes and an annoying stutter. But I could have changed that. I could have died my hair pink like she did. I could get a tan, like she did. I could lose my stutter. It will take time but I can. I know I can. If it is for Naruto-kun I can conquer the world. So why? I can be violent too if he wants. I could walk around like slut, if he wants. Heck, at least I have the breast to be one. I could do anything he wants. So why doesn't he want me. I'm like clay in his hands ready to be shaped in any form he wants so why? What do…

I feel something wet on my hands. I look through my legs and see that Akamaru is licking my hands. He's trying to cheer me up, I guess. I pick him up and hold him against me. I cuddle him. He is warm and soft. Right now he's the only one who really likes me. How I wish he was actually a real boy. A man with the loyalty of a dog. He would be the perfect boyfriend.

I hear some footsteps. "Hinata? Ohh you found him. Akamaru, buddy! Come here!" Kiba exclaims. He calls his doggie back. Akamaru jumps out of my lap and runs towards his boss. Scratch loyalty, even a dog wouldn't want to stay with me. "Hinata, are you crying? What's wrong?" Kiba asks. I can hear that he is sincerely worried but I don't dare to look at him. I'm feeling too embarrassed, too humiliated. What would he think of me? Being used like this? Tossed away like this? It all doesn't matter anymore. "N-Naruto-kun c-cheated on m-me." I sob and curl up into a ball.

It is quiet. What is he thinking? "But isn't that great?" he suddenly exclaims. I stop crying and look at the smiling face looking down on me. Did he just say what I think he said? "W-What?"

"That is great isn't it? Now Naruto and Sakura are finally together and Naruto owns you one." He says smiling happily. I just get my heart broken and he is happy for them? I though he was my friend. I thought he would help me or be disgusted at me for being cheated on. But he instead he is being all happy. What is this? "Y-You…"

"Yeah, I know. I overheard you that time. So you don't have to pretend to be sad and heart broken over some guy you don't even like. I mean who in their right mind would like Naruto? Sakura must be really stupid. She is a whore for going out with Naruto behind your back. As a friend she is the worse. But what can we do? Naruto seems to really love her." he says.

"Y-You…W-What are y-you t-talking a-about?" What is happening? What did he overhear? Did he know this would happen?

"I told you, you don't have to pretend. I know about the deal you made with Naruto." He says sighing.

"D-Deal?" What deal?

"The deal you made with him under the table." Is he mocking me? A table? What table?

"T-table?"

"Sigh, you know that time during science where you both ducked under the table to pick up the ball? I was passing by and I heard you. I've heard it all. I know that Naruto asked you to be his pseudo-girlfriend." My mouth ajars. That time Naruto-kun asked me to be his…

"I thought it was strange that you agreed but well I guess hearing him say that he has no one else but you to ask for help, made you feel sorry for him. I don't know how you actually put up with it. Like 99% of the time he is talking about how amazing and gorgeous Sakura is and how much he loves her. It must have been hard to act like his girlfriend." It feels likes someone picked up the pieces and smashed them into even smaller pieces.

"That's why I thought I should help you out that time at the amusement park. I never thought you would actually go as far as kissing him, though. But I do know that Naruto-kun is planning to set you up, as thanks. At least he said something like that when I asked him what was in it for you." I feel light headed. The world is spinning around and it looks as if there are three Kiba's talking to me. Everything is getting blurry. A peep tune is going off in my ears and I can barely hear that Kiba is called away by someone. I think I need to vomit.

Everything is a lie. All my dreams smashed to pieces. My heart smashed to pieces. My body is a wreck and my head isn't working as well either. If feel broken, just like a tiny little twig snapped. I'm laying on the ground feeling helpless because the only thing I can do is being carried by the wind or stepped upon to hurt further. Naruto-kun didn't cheat on me because we didn't have anything to begin with. He never liked me even once. He is madly in love with my backstabbing friend. And who can blame him? I don't have anything likable about me. I'm not pretty nor do I have a gift. I don't have any confidence. I'm stupid, a nuisance, clumsy, clueless. I'm the worst. The one, who actually tried to warn me, hates me. Who wouldn't? I'm a noting and she? She's everything. Gorgeous, confident, kissable, likable, smart, manipulating, popular and loved. People will swarm around her like bees. And I? I'm alone. I always will be. Naruto-kun is so amazing and just out of my reach. Naruto-kun is the nicest person I've ever known and even he doesn't like me. At times I wonder what I'm even doing here. My mother is dead, my father doesn't like me, my little sister can live without me and Neji wouldn't miss me. Would anyone even miss me? How would it feel, dying? What will come after? I so hope not reincarnation that would be like totally unfair. You went trough hardship just to go through it again.

What am I thinking? I am sitting here on cold wet soil, in a huge forest while I'm supposed to make a test, crying. This is exactly why I am not good enough for Naruto-kun. If I give up now, I'll always give up. We haven't even started yet, have we? He doesn't even know that I like him. Right now he likes Sakura but that's just an obstacle I have to over come. But I won't. Winning against Sakura is impossible. If I can do that I could even make Sasuke swoon over me. Sigh. Life is useless. I wipe my tears away with the sleeve of my jacket. I try to stand on my legs. Slowly I regain balance and I finally stand on my legs. The world is still spinning around but less than before. I take a step and a shockwave of pain goes right to my back. The unbearable pain almost makes me lose consciousness and I fall forward. I land with my head into something. It's not hard but not entirely soft either. This body aroma. I recognize it. It's…

"What are you doing?" an ice cold voice demands. I don't dare to look up. I turn around so I'm not facing him. I can't let him see my tears stained face. "I-I was…"

"I've been looking for you."

"W-What?"

"Whatever, give me your part of the assignment and get this over with."

"A-Assignment?" O Gosh the assignment. I totally forgot. I look at my watch. Ohh shit it is 9:45. Ohh, Kami.

"Sigh, let's go get it. We started out too late anyway, why not make it worse?" he asks rhetorically. He must be mad as hell. Can't anything go well today?

He walks away, back to the meeting point as I try to follow suite. But with every step I take a shockwave of pain jolts to my back. I try to keep up but I just can't. Suddenly he stops. What's wrong? Why does he stop? Doesn't matter, at least I can try to keep up with him now. When I'm standing next to me he coldly says. "What's going on? Does little miss sunshine need a car to drive her to the meeting point?" I feel tears stain into my eyes. I know that I am a wackadoodle and I totally deserve it. But isn't the timing too much?

I bear my teeth and try to walk faster, ignoring the crushing pain in my back. When we finally arrive at the meeting point we only see a few people. Shikamaru is lying on the grass while he is staring at the clouds. Ino is yelling at him to help her do the assignment. In the centre of the field are Hatake-sensei and Gai-sensei. Hatake-sensei is sitting on a tree trunk reading his book while Gai-sensei is challenging him. He totally ignores the fact that Hatake-sensei doesn't even listen. We walk towards them. "Kakashi! Hyuuga's assignment." Sasuke demands. He isn't even polite towards his teachers.

"Aah Hyuuga-san, we were wondering where you were. We thought, you had seen who your partner was and ran away in fear." Hatake-sensei says not looking up from his book. He takes out a paper from his butt pocket, or how you call it, and gives it to me. I feel that the paper is warm. I don't even want to image, how that happened. I take it and want to read it when Sasuke grabs it out of my hands. Before I know it, he grabs my arm and leads me in speed tempo away from the field. It feels as if a knife stabs into my back every time I take a step. He goes way to fast. Please, Kami-sama just let me die instead of this torture.

As we arrive at the flower field he lets go of my arm. He takes my bag, opens it and grabs the glass bottles out of it. "W-What are y-you d-do…"

"Sit down." He demands. I sit down. He gives one bottle to me. "You." He points at me. "Go find a poppy and bring back either a poppy with its roots or a poppy seed and put in the bottle with some sand." I nod. I can do that. It will be faster too if we go both separated ways and I can decide my own pace, without killing my back. It is perfect. I smile. He cocks his eyebrow as if asking what has gotten into me.

XxXxxXxxxXxxXxX

I thought that finding a poppy wouldn't be so hard, but that was a huge mistake. I've been walking for a time now and I still haven't found one yet. I look around and decide to go right. As I walk a wind blows through my hair and I can smell the aroma of a rose. I turn around and go to where the wind comes from. As I walk I can hear the birds sing. It is a nice day the sun is shining. It is too bad that a certain Uchiha and his poppy have to ruin it. He reacted nicer than I thought. He didn't try to kill me. So I can't really complain. But…shit! This would have been the perfect opportunity to apologize. I'm such a goofball. Why didn't I think about that? Why? Why does he always make me feel so…I don't know? I just felt as if he wasn't mad at me just annoyed. Sigh.

Hey why did the birds stop singing? Strange. Suddenly I feel a jolt of pain trough my back. My back doesn't hurt so much as before. Why does the pain suddenly come back? I walk further and my stomach is turning around. I feel dizzy and nauseous. Tears are pricking in my eyes. What is going on? Suddenly I see them, 10 poppies. I feel a smile creeping upon my face. I want to walk towards it when I see a butt land next to it. Soon a few legs and hands follow suite. Those clothes, it can't be. I desperately look at their faces. A blur of pink and blond is the only thing I can see as tears are disturbing my eye sight. I drop the bottle and try to balance myself by holding on to a tree. It doesn't help much and I drop down on my knees.

I want to look away. I have to look away. But I can't. My eyes can't break away from them. I clasp a hand on my mouth to muffle the whimpers and sobs. Why do I have to see such a thing? I totally forgot about it when Sasuke came and now it is back. I should have apologized to him when I had the chance. I should have made peace. I shouldn't have though bad about him. So please Kami-sama let them stop. Make them stop. I beg you. I won't complain about Sasuke anymore and I won't ask you to make Naruto-kun fall in love with me so please stop this. I see Sakura tugging on Naruto-kun's jacket and he answers her silent plea. He removes his jacket. No! No! Don't! Not know. Please, someone make them stop. I shut my eyes only to open them again. I try to tear my gaze away. I just can't. Please, help me.

Suddenly it turns all black before my eyes and I feel something soft land on my head. The smell of the black thing penetrates my nose. I feel two strong arms turning me around and removing the black thing. Then I am face to face with Sasuke. He looks mad as hell. Is he mad about the poppy? I bet he is it took me so long to find one and when I do find one I see…I see…I clasp my hands before my eyes and start to sob. "N-Naruto-k-kun and S-Sakura w-were…t-they a-are…"

"I don't care. Go get the poppies." He says disdainfully. He shoves the bottle I dropped back into my hands. I sallow my sob and look at him through my teary eyes. No sign of anger or frustration neither does he look shocked or sympathetic. He looks so cold, so unemotional. Who can blame him? He warned me for the fire and a second later I burn myself. I should be glad that he isn't laughing. But to ask me to get the poppies…? I just can't. I can't. Not when they are there. "I-I c-ca…"

"Yes, you can now go!"

"N-No, I c-can't. N-Not when t-they are…"

"They are what?"

"K-Kiss…"I just can't say it. I can't. I just want to curl up in ball and sleep and when I wake up it is all just a dream.

"They are making out." It feels as if he has ripped out my heart. No matter how much it happens it doesn't feel any better. "You know what that is? That means that they are sticking their tongue in each other mouth."

"S-Stop it." I whisper. I cover my ears with my hands. I don't want to hear it.

"Exploring the others mouth."

"S-Stop it!"

"Some even let a moan in…"

"STOP IT!" I yell. He stopped. I let out a sigh in relief. I look at him and crawl away in fear. That time in the kitchen or that time with the motor is nothing compared to this.

"WHAT ARE YOU YELLING AT ME FOR? HE is cheating not ME. Your boyfriend is cheating on you not me. Uzumaki Naruto is making out with Haruno Sakura, right now. Your lovely, sweet, nice and caring Naruto-kun is cheating on you don…"

"T-that's n-not t-true." I whisper while tears are still falling down my cheeks.

"W-What?" he asks. He looks flabbergasted.

"It's n-not t-true. N-Naruto-kun isn't c-cheating on m-me." I say more confidently.

"Are you blind? Stupid? Or can't you handle the truth?"

"I-I can h-handle the t-truth. B-But he is n-not c-cheating."

"So what do you call that?" he says pointing to his left. I don't have to look to know what he means. "They are French kissing not friends kissing."

"I-I know."

"You know? What in the world do you know? He is your boyfriend, isn't he?" He asks. Kami how much do I wish to say yes to that answer. "N-No."

He stares at me intensely before saying "Repeat that."

"H-He isn't m-my boyfriend. I-I am just h-his p-pseudo-g-girlfriend." With every word I say I feel a stab in my heart.

"Don't tell me; at that time when you told him you loved him he thought that it was an act?" I only nod.

"And you didn't know?" I nod again.

"So he asked you to be his pseudo-girlfriend while you were off in dreamland?" I nod.

"Are you an idiot?" he says while bringing his hand through his hair.

"I-I guess."

"So what are you planning to do? Are you going to do nothing and just watch by and cry? Fair exchange is no robbery. Besides you can't sabotage your own plan." I nod. What can I say? He's right. I can't do anything. If I would make a big deal out of it, it would look weird towards Naruto-kun. We made a deal that I would act like his pseudo-girlfriend so he can make Sakura jealous. It would be odd if I got mad at him; because I already know that he would do that.

"Moron."

"W-What?" What did I do now?

"No man can serve two masters. Whether you are his real girlfriend or not the fact is that you will and have caught him. If he asks you to act like his girlfriend then you should act like one." What does he mean?

"Any girl would be angry at her boyfriend. And no girl would let Sakura of the hook. Even if Naruto-kun isn't your real boyfriend, she didn't know that so she shouldn't have touched him. Aren't you even angry at her? She was your friend right?"

"Y-Yeah." She is my friend. She supported me. She said she would cheer me on.

"Then go over there, get those poppies and break some bones." Something inside me tells me to listen to him. But I just can't. How can I hurt Naruto-kun. How can I even face them? I will only stand there and cry. I can't it useless. I can't. "I-I c-can't."

He looks at me with those red eyes. He looks disappointed. "Do you ever wonder why people treat you the way they do, or do you just accept the fact that you are mistreated?" Maybe I do. I never really stood up for myself and I've always been used. Maybe, I should have said something. I probably should have. I regret not having done that. If I would have stand up for myself I probably wouldn't be in this situation now. But I just can't hurt Naruto-kun. If he is happy with Sakura then I'll be happy for him. I'll be happy with him. Maybe with a heart shattered into a million pieces but I will. If it is for him I will.

"Sigh, I told you this before give up on him."

"I-I ca…"

"DON'T you dare. I swear, say that again and I will whack your head upside down."

"B-But I…"

"Do you honestly think you have a chance?"

"N-No, I-I can't c-compete with h-her." It's useless. I know it. He knows it. Everybody knows it.

"Then why don't you give up?"

"I d-did." I really did. If I can't win. I should give up. He will never be mine. I'll just have to support him on the sidelines and don't wish for anything more.

"Then why don't you stop this nonsense and break up this relationshit?"

"B-Because he w-will n-never l-love me t-the w-way I do, b-but I-I'll s-support him as a f-friend." I'll always be there for him.

"Fine!" he says irritated.

"If you don't get those poppies, then I will!" he says and turns around with the bottle in his hand. He flashes me a smirk before heading towards the poppies. But that smirk was enough for me to see the future. Dear Kami-sama spare us.

* * *

I really hate my nurse. She's too caring. (guess that's a first to hear that)

I don't know what I should think of this chapter. I get the feeling that Hinata is being too attached to Naruto and Sasuke somewhat too caring.

I'll up-load the one shot and next chapter tomorrow.

Thank you for your reviews. I never thought this would be so popular.


	14. Chapter 14: notice or ignore 1 action

_**Heya everyone,**_

_**I know it has been for over more than a year since the last time I've written. I do apologize for that.**_

_**If you have read what I wrote in my previous chapters you would know I had a coma. Sadly not long after, I went into another one which I had for more then a year.**_

_**Though, my condition is finally good enough to be able to write and use a computer. In fact the doctor recommended I would since I have a time-gab & a minor memory lost. He thinks that while writing my memory might come back and I'll adapt to this time by using some new things I see in my story. **_

_**To be honest a year doesn't seem to be that long but it's really amazing. We have now those things called iphone's with apps and stuff. It's amazing what some people can do with it. Sadly I don't have one, because...well it's not like I can do much with it...And I get private lessons with a smart board like totally cool. But ohh well you probably already know that...**_

_**Anyway, since I am still in the hospital I have plenty of time to write unless my condition goes down. So I'll try to update as much as I can. **_

_**At least, I want to thank anyone who has been waiting for me to update, even though I know you won't read this because you probably have given up, but reading your messages made me really happy. Even though no one will probably read this I will finish what I started. And to anyone who does read this. THANK YOU!**_

* * *

_**Should I take notice or ignore the 1st action?**_

He walks towards Naruto-kun and Sakura, who uncannily haven't notice a thing. I observe him thoroughly for the very first time. He walks straight, full with pride and confidence over the field. Just looking at his back makes me envious. It's as if he radiates an 'I'm too good for you' aura. Looking at him this way makes me angry. It makes you want to break down his prideful walk but you realize you can't. He seems so distant, so high above me. How could I have even touched him? How couldn't I have noticed this in him before?

He stands next to Naruto-kun and Sakura who still don't notice him. Are they that adsorbed in each other? But even then, Naruto-kun should have noticed him. I mean he does notice when someone tries to attack him from behind during football. Maybe he is pretending? Then Sasuke lifts up his foot… Ohh my, he isn't going to…?

In one fast movement he kicks Naruto-kun of Sakura. Naruto-kun lands on his head, a few steps away from Sakura. Sakura's eyes widen as she sees Sasuke. "Sas'ke-kun?" she whispers slowly. I can't hear it, since I'm too far away, but it isn't so hard to figure out what she mouthed. Naruto-kun turns around to face Sasuke. "T-Teme?" I see him mouthing.

I run between the trees surrounding the field trying to get closer as fast as I can. I try to ignore the pain and to be as quiet as possible. Just image that you're a cat. You're Grimmjow, Hinata. You're flexible, fast and deadly silent stealthily trying to stalk erm…eavesdrop…it isn't going to sound better whatever I say… steal up on them. Just forget it. I finally am behind a tree close enough to hear what they are saying.

I peek behind the tree to look at the scene when my eyes meet Sasuke's. I duck behind the tree and knock my head against something. I turn my head to the left and am I eye to eye with a tall man with very long spiky white hair tied back into a ponytail while his shoulder length bangs are framing both sides of his face. He has red lines that run down till where his head ends. He wears a green kimono with a simple black belt and under it traditional Japanese geta's (wooden sandals). Around his hands he wears handguards. This is…"Y-You're the v-vice-princi…"

"Shhhh…." He shushes and turns around to look at the scene before us, then turns back around and looks at me wide eyed.  
"You are Naru…""Shhhh…"I hush him. He laughs at me and I feel myself smiling too. He seems nicer than the rumors say.

"Sas'ke-kun this isn't what it seems like." I hear Sakura saying. I turn around to face the scene. What is she doing? Would it really matter if he knows what they did? He won't sprout it around, right? He is Naruto-kun's friend, right? So what's the deal? Besides she just kisssed Naruto-kun, she should be happy. If I was her, Sasuke would be my last worry. I would be more worried about how I could have ever betrayed myself. I mean she has…

"I could careless. Though, my partner is telling half of the group what you two were doing." He says unemotional. How does he do that?  
Sakura's eyes widen and she looks scared.  
"Seeing your reaction, it is exactly what it seemed like. Now, step aside I need the poppies. " he says casually. Wow! Sakura looks as if she just heard she gave birth to a Gremlin. Suddenly her eyes widen and her open mouth curls slowly into a smirk. The shock and angst are replaced by confidence and authority. "You're jealous." She says smiling.

"WHAT?" Naruto-kun yells scaring away all the birds and all the other animals in the forest. Though, he voices my exact silent reaction. This is absolutely ridiculous. If you think about it, it might have made sense, where it not for the fact that even Sasuke looked as if she actually did gave birth to a gremlin and hugged it.

"You're insane." Sasuke says.  
"No, I'm not. I know you love me. All those years of showering you with affection finally paid off." and to back up her words she let her hands slide over her body, what made Naruto have that weird look in his eyes. She strides towards Sasuke on her high heel boots and cares his face in her right hand. "Don't worry. I only dated Naruto because I liked the attention. As when Hinata came into the picture he stopped. But now you're here, and I won't need him anymore. I would choose you over him anytime. Naruto is just a friend with benefits." She says giggling like a little girl. I feel anger building up inside of me. She played Naruto-kun, just for some little affection? She has Naruto-kun and turns him down for Sasuke when he is actually standing right there? How…How could she? I mean… what a vixen.

"You heard, idiot?" I hear Sasuke say with a smirk. Though somehow I wonder is he talking to me or Naruto. I hear some sniggering on my right. I look at the vice-principal when he says "this is perfect material." I don't even want to know what he means by that, but I take back my previous thoughts, what a horrible man. Putting joy out of others misery. Horrible. They are both horrible Sakura and this man, how in…"

"_I'm a bitch, I'm a tease_" Ohh shit that's my phone. What do I do? What do I do? Sakura and Naruto-kun are looking around while Sasuke and that old guy are…I don't know. "_I'm a goddess on my knees_" They are vaguely…enjoying themselves I think. I grab my phone out of my pocket. "_When you hurt, when you suffer_." Because I'm in panic I grab it too hard and that stupid thing is so smooth that I accidentally fire it off like a racket in the air. I claw at it but miss and it falls on the ground. "_I'm your angel undercover_" My angel undercover my derrière. I pick it off the ground. "_I've been num…" _I clicked on ignoring the call. I look at the name. Temari? Why would she…

"What was that?" I hear Sakura say. Ohh crap! This is not good. What to do? Suddenly I hear some rustling and a rabbit jumps out of the bushes. "Ohh it is just a rabbit." I sigh in relief. Thank you rabbit-san.

"Naruto what would your girlfriend think of this?" Sasuke says with a smirk.  
"My girlfriend? She is here teme." Naruto-kun says confused. Wait what? She is here? Does he know I am here or…?  
"Your girlfriend is here?" Sasuke asks while cocking one eyebrow up.  
"Yes, Sakura-chan!" he says. I feel a shot right through my heart. Then I see a smirk appearing on Sasuke's face foreshadowing the horror what would come. I want to run away but I can't.

"So you are saying that Sakura is your girlfriend?" The smirk just gets bigger and my pain gets worse.  
"Yes! So stay away from her!" Naruto-kun exclaims while Sakura seems to be totally loving this. She probably thinks they are going to fight for her or something. Well, Naruto-kun would but Sasuke wouldn't. I mean he wouldn't right? That would…I don't know first Naruto-kun is cheating on me then he isn't, then I'm not even his girlfriend anymore even when it was fake I don't get it anymore. What am I actually doing here? Watching a guy who hates me argue with the boy who turns my whole world up and down and when I'm finally standing he smacks me right into the ground. Aren't I pathetic? Hanabi wouldn't be in this situation. Heck if she was she probably would have beaten the living hell out of Naruto-kun and Sakura…well she would go straight to hell. Temari would also do that and Tenten. Mrs. Uchiha, I think she would…what would she have done? What…

I feel someone breathing in my neck and I want to turn around when I hear a whisper in my ear. "Show time!" the voice is ice cold and drives chills over my bones. He lifts me up and gives me a push and I stumble right in the open field next to the poppies. "And what do you say about this whole thing?" he says.

I finally found it, this is hell. Naruto-kun is staring at me with an open mouth. Sakura seems to be just as confused and Sasuke is smirking. For a little while it is dead silence and neither of us seems to move. That is until Sakura suddenly scowls and says. "What are you doing here?"

"W-What?"

"Are you deaf, what are you doing here. Go do your assignment and leave us alone." She says scowling at me. What is this? She backstabs me and then acts as if I am wrong? I am nailed to the ground. Sakura seems to get fed up and walks towards me and pushes me. I fall backwards and land on my butt.  
"Listen, this is a very important conversation between me Naruto and Sasuke-kun and we don't need you. So go away."  
I stare at her wide eyed. Can anyone tell me what is going on? My boyfriend cheats on me with her and I stand before her she acts as if I'm in the wrong? I have to go away? Who…what in the world is she thinking? I look at Sasuke for help but he is only smirking. Then I look at Naruto and he looks…is he in dreamland staring at Sakura or…? Why doesn't he do something? Why did he deny that I am his girlfriend? I might be his pseudo-girlfriend but I am still his public girlfriend. We didn't break up. We made a deal but we didn't break up! He is 'cheating' on me but I am his girlfriend. Am I just some trash that you use and then throw away?

"Hinata Leave!" Sakura says and grabs me by my collar. She looks angry and intimidating. She looks angry? She! I am the victim here she backstabs ME and SHE gets angry? She kissed my boyfriend before my nose and she even dares to touch me? She is so going down! Life sucks anyway. Worse than this it can't be. I take her hand and free myself. She looks a bit shocked but I don't care. We were friends. She supported me.

"Let go of my hand!" she says.

Fake! She is a backstabbing lying home wrecker! I let go of her hand and she smirks she wants to say something but I bitch slap her in the face. She stumbles backwards and this time she falls. Naruto-kun looks at me with open mouth. "W-What are you doing?"

"Breaking some bones, I guess?" I say and smirk. This guy…I hate him but he has some good points.  
"W-What?"  
"Hinata, Are you crazy?" she says shocked.  
"You call me crazy? You dare making out with Naruto-kun while he is dating me, your Friend? You don't even like him, you just need someone to admire you or else you would realize how ugly you really are." that wench looks like I just bitch slapped her again. "I thought your heart was for Sasuke whom you are harassing everyday with your so called 'love'!" Sasuke cocks one eyebrow and Naruto-kun looks flabbergasted. "Heck, I even supported you. How stupid was I? But you just wait and see I'll…"

"Hinata-chan what has…"

"SHUT UP!" I yell and turn to look at an scared Naruto, my heart drops looking at him backing away from me like that. "Naruto-kun, please for once, don't open your mouth and let me have a talk with this…this banshee over here." I say in my softest and calmest voice I could manage. Unfortunately this gives Naruto the idea that he can butt in again. "Hinata, calm down. Please tell me what…"

"DON'T even try to understand it. Your brain is incapable of understanding any of my feelings and would be fried if you tried." Sasuke and the vice president are chuckling, but Naruto looks hurt. "Hinata, what's wrong with you?" he asks with puppy dog eyes.

I sigh. "You won't understand."

"At least try, please tell…"

"TELL YOU?" Naruto backs away again. "I did tell you but you are just too…too incapable to understand it. Everybody knows it. Sakura, Ino, Hatake-sensei, Miss Gravemountain, my family, Ms Uchiha" Sakura opens her mouth to say something but I ignore her. "Even Sasuke who hates my guts, knows. Everyone except you. Whom I tried to tell you even more then once."

"Tell me what?"

"That I-I…I love you!" I scream my eyes sting from the tears that want to fall but I won't allow to.

It is quiet.

"Hinata, stop it. You don't have to act anymore."

"Act?" Sakura asks.

"It's okay, Hinata I'll tell Sakura what is going on." All my anger is fading away it's no use. For Naruto I am nothing but a dog. Just someone you can always lean on but you'll never see as anything more then a friend, a pet. "After all Sakura realizes her feelings for me now so it's okay to tell her. She will stay with me." My mouth ajars and I can see Sasuke, mentally face palming.

"Y-You…I-I…"I take a deep breath. "I did not act."

"Oh come on! Hi…"

"I did not act because I never heard what you said under the table."

"What table?"

"When you asked me to be your pseudo-girlfriend so that you could make Sakura jealous."

"What?" Sakura yells.

"Sip it, Banshee! Kiba told me what you had asked just today. But I never heard you say anything, because I was drowning in your eyes."

"But…"

"The only reason I said yes was because I thought whatever you may ask of me I will do it. If it is for Naruto-kun I will do it. I loved you that much I would have done anything you would have asked. Those letters you found on your lockers were from me and they were Real. I am H.H, Hyuuga Hinata, Not Dada Yohondi or whatever name you came up with. Written purely form MY heart. Not from Sasuke's fan girls. There was no complot to keep you away. And I loved you. That time on the field when I confessed was a real confession, I really loved you. But I know that it is useless. Seeing as you never got a clue you never considered me as a love interest and honesty I can't blame you."

"Hinata I…"

"I know you are sorry, but you love Sakura. But that's the problem. I will let you do anything but I won't let you ruin your life by loving this banshee." I point at an offended Sakura.

"Hinata, Sakura isn't…"

"Ohh no? You know I have loved you and you didn't love me back but you are nice & kind, you are everything I wanted the only flaw in loving you was that you were too dense to notice me and to reject me before I could get any hope. But SHE is an egoistic backstabber, who gives nothing about you or anyone else for that matter. She isn't worthy…"

"Slap!" Pain struck my cheek. Sakura is chuckling and Sasuke looks surprised, but the person in front of me is steaming mad.

"DON'T YOU DARE TALKING ABOUT SAKURA THAT WAY SAKURA IS A WONDERFUL, SWEET…" he hit me. Naruto hit me. He slapped me. Naruto bitch slapped me when I tried to help him. Is this how Sasuke must have felt?… He hit me. Naruto would have never hit me. I…Why? I tried to help him. To warn him. But instead he got mad. Naruto got mad. But…he created this mess. He broke my heart. He shattered it into a million pieces and still I try to help him. Yet he hit ME! I am a girl! He might not see me as one but I still am. You don't hit a girl. I am an Hyuuga. You don't hit an Hyuuga. I have done so much for him, homework, chores, lent him money he never gave back, did assignments for him, wake him up in class, pass him the right answers at tests, be his pseudo girlfriend and what has he done back? Tell his friends once to leave me alone, break my heart and humiliate me and slap me! I did wrong but I do not deserve this! I definitely do not deserve this!

* * *

I'm sorry if Hinata is a bit OOC here, also that her thoughts are popping up like crazy and randomly, but that is just how a human mind works...or at least mine. I'm sorry it's not very long. Though, I hope you liked it...?


	15. Chapter 15: Notice or ignore 2nd action?

**Should I take notice or ignore the 2****nd**** action?**

_I have done so much for him, homework, chores, lent him money he never gave back, did assignments for him, wake him up in class, pass him the right answers at tests, be his pseudo girlfriend and what has he done back? Tell his friends once to leave me alone, break my heart and humiliate me and slap me! I did wrong but I do not deserve this! I definitely do not deserve this!_

I want to scream and yell at him. To kick and punch him like Hanabi and ms. Uchiha would do. But I am not them. I am Hinata Hyuuga a pathetic love sick girl who can't move. There aren't any words coming out of my mouth, instead I feel dizzy and nauseous. My legs are shaking and I see the sky tripping by. Slowly everything is getting shady and dark. "H-Hinata?" I vaguely hear someone stammering.

"HYUUGA!"

No, this isn't right. Not this time. I won't chicken out this time. I created this mess so I should face it head on. Fainting my way out is not an option. I should take responsibility. I scrape my last bit of dignity and pride together and I open my eyes and crawl right back up. I stumble on my feet and almost fall right back to the ground but I feel or fool myself into getting a soft push in my back and I stand right back up. I look him straight in his blue eyes. I bow my head.

"I am sorry, I lost it for a moment, I shouldn't have said those things." I am Hinata Hyuuga. I won't cause a scene. I will fix things the proper way… this time.

He hastily waves his hands. "No, it's my fault I should never have slapped you." Like hell, you should have never done that.

"It's okay; it brought me back to reality. Now if you would excuse me, I need to work on my assignment." I say and end my sentence and with pain in my heart I smile. I turn around take the bottle out of Sasuke's hand, turn back around, shove Uzumaki-san aside and stride towards the poppies. Ignoring all the stares, I choose the best looking poppy out there and put it in with it's roots and soil. I close the bottle, stand up and drag Sasuke at his arm with me.

"H-Hinata-chan?" Uzumaki-san stammers.

I turn my head around to look at him and smile. "Don't worry, you two will make a 'breathtaking' couple." I take a few more steps before I turn around again. "Oh and Sakura, Kiba-kun knows all about you two so you don't have to worry about coming out as a couple, probably the entire school knows about you two by now." I say smiling sweetly and drag Sasuke with me into the dark part of the forest.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"What do you think you were doing?" Sasuke asks me stonily.

"Doing what I apparently agreed to do." I say, trying to convince myself more then him. Heck I don't even know what I was doing or thinking. I must have looked bipolar or labile. I snapped and after that it seemed like I became calm. The calm before the storm. As if a button to a certain time bomb was pushed. A bomb that is about to explode.

Sasuke turns around. "Retard." I think he mumbles and walks away. I'm standing there in a daze unsure of his actions, until I realize he is way ahead of me. I run after him, ignoring my acing back and we walk to the meeting point. When we arrive I see already 3/4th of my peers waiting there. They are talking excitedly. Suddenly I hear someone scream.

"HINATA!"

Abruptly everyone is quiet and I see a blonde running towards me and my face collide with her purple tank top. "I knew it"*sob* "I should have"*sob* "told you whehehehehe" and she burst down in tears.

"Wow, that was unexpected." I hear Kiba-kun say. But I don't care. It is as if Ino-chan's crying stirs the timer of my inner bomb. I feel a lump in my throat sucking in all my salvia like a sponge, leaving me with a dry throat. My eyes are stinging from the water droplets that are threatening to fall. I hide my face in Ino-chan's chest, when suddenly I am ripped apart from her and dragged away by Sasuke.

The sadness I felt before is substituted by anger, confusion and fear? I can feel the tension in the air. All eyes are on me, Ino-chan and a dragging Sasuke. Ino-chan stopped with crying and looks at us confused. My peers look at Sasuke curiously and at me with pity. While the fan girls are glaring daggers at me it does not worry me, what does is not knowing what Sasuke is thinking. I feel his iron grip on my arm and hear his contrary calm footsteps. I try to look at him but he has my arm in a special lock so that I can't turn around. The only time I actually want to see his face, I can't.

I stumble over a tree trunk. Sasuke let's go of my hand and I fall on the branches on the ground. I scream out in pain. Immediately Gay-sensei and Hatake-sensei who were just walking by, probably to see what all the fuss was about, are running towards me. Gai-sensei lively keeps everyone away for me so I have some space, While Hatake-sensei kneels before me and asks."Hinata what happened?"

"I-I t-tripped and f-fell on the b-branches." I stammer. Hatake-sensei partly lifts my sweater at my back. The people behind me utter some noise of shock.

"This is not from the tree branches." He says.

"OMG her entire back is black and blue" I hear Karin scream.

"Look at those horsewhips." Someone else says. Oh no.

"Hinata how did this happen?" Hatake-sensei asks sternly.

"I-I l-lost my b-balance and r-rolled d-down the h-hill and c-collided w-with a t-tree. I-I f-fell r-really s-sick but a-after s-some t-time c-could s-stand and w-walk s-so…"

"So? Tubby your whole back turned into an artwork." Suigetsu yells at me. "What were you thinking? You should have told us."

I slightly bow my head. "I'm s-sorry…"

"You're sorry? You should have…"Kiba yells until Sai interrupt him. "Where did those horsewhips come from?" Everyone was quiet.

Oh no, why did they have to see those. Dad will kill me. "I-I…I-I w-went t-trough some b-bushes and t-thorns."

"Then why aren't your clothes ripped or full with thorns?" Sai asks.

"I-I…I-I…"I feel my cheeks heat up. Oh no what should I do? "I-I…"

"Did Sasuke whip you?" Kiba-kun yells.

"What?!" Sasuke's fan girls exclaim. I hear someone in the background whisper "That's kinda kinky".

I franticly wave my hands and head. "N-No he…"

"I'll kill him." Kiba-kun turns around ready to murder Sasuke. I try to stand up but Hatake-sensei pushes me down.

"Kiba calm down, save your fighting spirit for the rest of the trip." Gai-sensei says while holding Kiba-kun down.

"Gai, take Kiba and the rest to the loggers houses. I'll take care of ms. Hyuuga." Hatake-sensei says.

"What?" Suigetsu says.

"Bullshit." Kiba yells.

"But…"Sai tries to argue.

"NOW" Hatake-sensei yells pointing with his finger the direction they should walk.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

With a lot of noise and resistance the group finally leaves. When Hatake-sensei is sure all of them are gone, he turns to face me. He looks me deep in the eyes and says. "Hinata I'm your teacher you can trust me, you know that right?"

I nod.

"So if you have any problems, come to me."

I nod again. I have heard this from several teachers before and the best you can do is agree with them. Telling them that you don't need them or that they can't help will only offend them and make them unnecessary worried about your sanity.

Hatake-sensei looks in my eyes seemingly to search for something until he sighs. "I should have never paired you up with Sasuke."

"N-no, h-he was r-really h-helpful. It w-was all my o-own f-fault."

"So he did do something." He accuses squinting his eyes a little.

"N-no, I-I…I-I…" I look at my fingers and start playing with them.

Hatake-sensei sighs again. "Hinata, I want you to be honest with me. If you can't then, I'd have you rather not saying anything." he says. I look up and see Hatake-sensei sighing again.

"Well let's treat your back."

XxXxXxXxXxXx

After Hatake-sensei had treated my back he called a doctor. Sadly, the doctor will come the next morning, since my case isn't so serious. Suddenly Hatake-sensei got a call. He answered the call and held his mobile a meter away from his ear. "KAKASHI, UCHIHA SASUKE, NARUTO UZUMAKI AND SAKURA HARUNO ARE MISSING!" I heard Gai-sensei yelling through the phone.

Kakashi-sensei hung up and looked at me debating whether he should take me with him while I was injured like this or leave me behind. After some thoughts he finally decided. "Hinata, I want you to stay here. Don't walk away I'll pick you up later." he said while he hastily ran away. And that's why I am sitting here bored in the grass, waiting for my teacher.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Nearby are some beautiful flowers. I remember when I was 6 I used to make flower bracelets, necklaces and a princess crown. My biggest dream as child was that I could make a flower dress and all the other girls would think it was so pretty and looked so well on me. They would ask me how I made it and I would teach them. Oh childish dreams.

Though, I still know how to do it…I grab a few flowers and begin to knot their peduncles together. After that I knot a few pedicles together. It doesn't take long for me to finish the bracelet. I put it on and smile to myself. I make a necklace and a crown and put them also on. Haha, if Hatake-sensei would come to pick me up now I wonder what his face would be like.

I look around and I realize it is getting dark, I hear a nearby owl hooting. An ice cold shiver runs up my back. Suddenly I hear "_I__'__m Too cool, to know you_" I grab my mobile phone out of my pocket. I push the green button. I see the screen for one second and then a message "Low battery" and it shuts off. Just great. I'm alone in a forest reaching the night and my phone is dead. How classic.

Suddenly my stomach rumbles. I want to look around for something to eat, but Hatake-sensei said I should stay where I am. But if I don't go to far it shouldn't hurt right? Oh well, since I am already at the start of a horror movie let's just do what all those bimbo's in the movies do, maybe my dead will stand out. I slowly try to stand up but my feet are sleeping. After a while they slowly wake up and I try to stand up again.

After some stumbling and pain I'm finally standing. I look around and see a chestnut tree. I read somewhere that you can eat chestnuts raw and peel the shell & skin with your hands. I walk to the tree. Lucky me! A lot of chestnuts have already fallen on the ground. I duck and feel a stab in my back. I ignore it and pick up a chestnut. I put it in my pocket and I repeat the process until my sweater pockets and my pants pockets are all full. I flop on the ground and start to peel off the prickly shell.

After I finished peeling all the shells from the chestnuts I choose on big chestnut and hold it in my hand. I observe it and look at it from all sides. How in the world am I supposed to get the skin off? There is no opening whatsoever. I check my nails and after some time I decide that my left thumbnail is the longest and the strongest. I try to pierce through the chestnut's skin but my nail folds and tears. I look at my nail and bite the half torn part, off. I sigh. I used to always tear or bite them off. And if they survived that, I'd play with them and fold them until they would break. But lately I had been trying to let them grown. It had cost me a half year till they finally became somewhat firm without any cracks on the upper layer. Oh well, beautiful nails aren't my cup a tea.

I look at the evil chestnut and try it again with my right thumbnail, which in result also breaks. I look around and find a branch. I hit the chestnut with the branch and the branch break in two. Fortunately it breaks in a certain way that one of the ends got a really sharp point. I lay the chestnut right in front of me. I let the branch hover right above the devilish chestnut and with a strong and fast move I push the branch down. The chestnut shoots away into the darkness of the nearby standing trees. I sigh. "Attempt two." In my left hand I hold the chestnut and in my right hand the branch. Again I push the branch down, but thanks to the too smooth skin the branch slides in a fast movement of the chestnut right through my thumb.

"OUCH!" I let go off the stupid chestnut and the branch and put my bleeding thumb in my mouth. I suck on my thumb pick the chestnut up again. I stand up and throw it against a tree. It bounce of the tree and shoots back to my chest.

"OUCH!" It lands a few steps away from me. I stomp towards it and stomp on the stupid thing. I yell out in pain again. That really hurts. I buck to pick it up when I see a stone lying next to it. I grab the stone and the chestnut. I hold the chestnut on the ground and with the other hand I slam the stone on it. Die chestnut! DIE! In my anger and rage I am not aware that my hand is higher and bigger than that demon like thing and I hit the stone die-hard on my hand.

"AAAAAAHHH." I jump up and wave with my hand. That hurts like hell.

I kick the chestnut away and flop on the ground. I look around and another shiver runs up my spine. Goosebumps appear on my arms and legs and I curl into a ball. Why can't I do this. Why can't I do anything. Why won't things work out. Why, with everything I try to do I end up hurting myself? Why? It is not fair. Tears stream down my face. I don't care, it's not fair. I tried so hard but everything I do fails miserably. Work, school, social life! I can't even peel a chestnut! I can't take care of myself and when others try to do that for me I push them away. I am nothing. I can't do anything! I am stupid, ugly, weird and clumsy. Hatake-sensei probably left me behind for all those reasons. It would be better if I was lost, died and would never be found. I'm so useless. Really if I die right here it wouldn't matter. I won't ever accomplish anything in my life. I have nothing to live for. What am I exactly doing here? I am only making others life miserable. "Uzumaki-san and Sakura would be much happier without me! Sasuke too!"

"What are you talking about?" I hear a deep voice say.

* * *

OMO I never expected so many reviews and to see any of my first readers. I am so happy. It really made me happy to read all of your reviews. Also thank you all for for caring about my health. I'm fine just really tired and sick of needles.

Also, I'm really sorry it took a while and that it's so short but I needed to go through so many tests and examinations and I was so tired. And who ever came up with an MRI-scan? I'm almost broken and they decided to put me through it TWICE! It drove me crazy.

But I promise the next chapter will be a lot longer and I'll have it up sooner. I will be left alone for a while, since they have some new research information on me now. So I have more energy and time to write yayyy!


	16. Chapter 16: Notice or ignore 3rd action?

**Should I take notice or ignore the 3****rd**** action?**

"_What are you talking about?__"__ I hear a deep voice say. _

I look up and see the silhouette of a tall man. "W-Who a-are y-you?" I ask. I curl out of my ball and am trying to stand in a fighting position.

"Wow Wow! Hold on!" I hear a familiar voice saying.

Suddenly I am blinded by a light. Realizing he is blinding me, he points his flashlight up in the air under his face, scaring me almost to dead. I take a step back eyes still on the man. "Ohh…Haha!" He laughs, finally realizing he looks just as scary as Yamato-sensei can be at times. "I'm sorry for scary such a beautiful young lady." he says while laying the flashlight in the tree between the branches so it functions like a lantern and illuminate us both and the ground between us. Seeing him in normal light I finally recognize him. "V-Vice-p-president!" I exclaim.

"Yeah that's me but you can call me." Suddenly he is standing on one leg doing a few hops on it. I guess it's supposed to pass for kabuki. He strikes his finally pose and says. "Jiraiya-sama" He says it so seriously that I burst out laughing. He looks confused, but soon it switches over to some unreadable mixed feelings which I can't clearly make out. But even then I can't stop laughing. Finally he settles with a smile on his face. After a few more minutes my laugh finally starts to die down. When I finally stop completely with laughing he says. "It's always nice to make a young lady smile, Though I have to admit you are the youngest and the most beautiful." he says and winks at me.

I feel a giggle coming up again. "And I have to admit it's my first time seeing an old man acting so silly."

"OLD MAN!?" he yells. Oops, Hinata where are your manners.

I bow for him. "I-I am s-sorry, I-I…"

"It's fine, you'll regret the day you rejected private classes from" Private classes? Oh he is going to dance again. "The Super Perverted Jiraiya-sama!" Did he just say what I think he said? I feel my cheeks heating up. Maybe I should leave…but Hatake-sensei said I had to stay here and…

"Bwahahaha, so innocent." he thunders. "Don't worry, I don't want any problems with that flat chested B*tch" he laughs. What a language. Who is he talking about anyway…

Suddenly I hear my stomach growling again. Oh this is embarrassing and I feel my cheeks heating up even more. Luckily Jiraiya-sama laughs it off.

He looks around and starts to gather wood. Oh he is going to make a campfire. I also start to gather some wood until I hear him say. "Don't! just sit down and rest. Your back had endured enough already."

"H-How…D-Did H-Hatake-sensei s-send y-you?" I ask. That would explain a lot.

"No." he answers, but upon seeing my disappointment he adds. "Don't worry Kakashi won't forget you, neither did anything happen. I can ensure you." he says winking again. Really this guy is such a flirt. Well, at least when I get back home I can finally say that someone hit on me.

I decide to do as I am told and flop down on the ground again. But I feel so useless seeing him gathering wood. I sigh. Jiraiya-sama turns around and drops the wood before my feet and tosses me a cigarette lighter. I am building the campfire while Jiraiya-sama gathers some more wood and chestnuts. The campfire is finished and I feel a little bit proud it is really pretty and structured as Neji-nii has taught me. The only thing left to do is lighting it. I try to light the cigarette lighter but it doesn't work. I try again but still it doesn't go on.

"Everything okay?" he asks as he shoves a thick wooden branch under my derrière as chair and notice my worried face. "No! It doesn't work. Like everything I do. Nothing works! I am a failure." I jump up and throw the cigarette lighter towards the campfire. Just before it hits and destroys the campfire Jiraiya-sama catches it.

"Well, Well, calm down. You did build a perfect campfire no use in destroying it." he says and he lights the campfire on fire. See he can do it but I can't. I am so useless I can't do anything. I…

"This is a special lighter." he says. Probably to cheer me up. "It can only be set on by smokers. You know they have the experience, something you just lack." he says, blanking my thoughts.

Now I think about it. All those things failed, but it were all my first tries. "You are right. I just need to try again!" I say with excitement. I see him smiling at me and instantly I shrink and feel my cheeks heating up. He tosses me the cigarette lighter again and sits next to me. Just at the same moment the flashlight runs out of batteries. Perfect timing.

Jiraiya-sama lights the cigarette lighter again and then he lets me try. After the 3rd time it finally lights. I did it! I smile happily and look at Jiraiya-sama who grabs a wire out of his kimono. I don't know if I even want to know why he has a wire in his kimono or where exactly it was in his kimono. O.O dirty Hinata don't think like that. I feel my entire head heating up.

"What? Does the wire turn you on? You are into kinky stuff like this?" he teases me and I totally fall for it as everything turns black.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

I wake up looking at Jiraiya-sama's chin. Wait what? I look around and realize I'm lying in his lap. I shoot up and Jiraiya-sama leans back just in time. "Did you sleep well, Hinata-hime?" he asks. I look at him not knowing what to say. After a few stares I climb of his lap and back on the thick branch. When I sit down Jiraiya-sama hands me some warm chestnuts. Greedy, I prop them all in my mouth, enjoying the flavour. Jiraiya-sama chuckles and hands me some more.

After our diner we sit silently listening to the night animals. "W-What t-time d-do y-you t-think it is?" I ask.

"Hmm…should be around nine." he says. Nine? That means the party did already begin. I sigh. Oh well, it's not as if I wanted to go anyway. I would only sit lonely at a table looking at all the happy couples. I feel a very sad and lonely feeling coming over me. Uzumaki-san and Sakura will be dancing together too. Life is unfair.

As if he can reads my mind Jiraiya-sama jokes. "Don't you enjoy our own private party?" But it doesn't make me happy at all. Maybe if I was at the party I could apologize to Sasuke. No! Not maybe, I would have definitely apologized to him. Even when he would not accept it I would have kept on persuading him. I wouldn't only apologize but also thank him. Not that, that would really help him. I mean…I don't know what I mean.

Sasuke doesn't need anything from me. He would be better of if he never ever saw me again. Maybe I would be of more use by leaving him alone. But as a person it is common courtesy to thank someone. Then again you should only thank and apologize to someone when you sincerely mean it…Do I really mean it? If I think back…yes I am sincerely glad for what Sasuke has done. If he wasn't there I would have failed my assignment, been standing there watching Sakura and Uzumaki-san making out until someone would have found me. I would be heartbroken, not that I'm not heartbroken right now, but I would have never realized what an idiot I was. More important I never would have realized what an idiot Uzumaki-san is. I would still been idolizing him, thinking I deserved it for agreeing to such a deal. I would pretend to be happy for him, while inside I would be tearing apart with regret. Yes, I am really thankful to Sasuke, for opening my eyes.

If I am sincerely sorry? I…I…I don't know. I know I shouldn't have said those things. Especially not since he probably was right. If he wasn't there, making me angry and opening a new world. I might have contemplated suicide. But he has been such a jerk towards me. He could have warned me nicely and even now he still pains me. Still, him having a bad personality doesn't give me the right to attack him on his most deep and personal wound. To make a fool out of his mother. If I think about it…if I stand in his shoes. I am a far more worse person then he is. Even now I am contemplating whether I should be sorry or not. Of course I should be. I said something I should have never said if it was any other person I would have been repenting on my knees before him. That doesn't say anything about him, but just more about me. How rotten I am. What if he said was butting into my personal life? So what if every time I saw him I somehow ended op crying. The pain and sadness I felt most have been nothing compared to reminding him of his sister. To open his wound which he probably has been so hard trying to heal and kept the scar hidden. I, Hyuuga Hinata, was in the wrong. I was…

"Wow, your brain is cracking like crazy." I suddenly hear Jiraiya-sama say, waking me up from my trial of thoughts.

"Ehh…" I laugh sheepishly.

"It might be helpful to have an outsider look at the situation." he offers.

"S-So y-you'll h-have n-new d-data?" I say.

"I got caught." He laughs holding his hands up. I squint my eyes and turn around. "You have a serious problem with estimating people."

"W-What do y-you m-mean?" I ask turning around. Feeling slightly offended.

"The Uchiha doesn't hate you." he says looking at me dead serious.

"W-What are y-you t-talking a-about? H-He d-does. H-he s-should. I-I…"

"He should?" Jiraiya-sama asks looking at me disbelieving.

"O-Of course I d-did…I-I d-deserve to be."

"And that's exactly what I mean."

"I-I don't g-get it." I say irritated. Why won't the people around me say exactly what they mean instead of hiding everything in riddles. And how would he know? Sure he is the vice-principal and probably knows a lot about his students through the archives and maybe through some spying. But it's impossible for him to know what exactly is going on between me and Sasuke. Because if he knew he wouldn't say such things like Sasuke doesn't hate me. I hate me too. I would…

"Sasuke is no you."

"W-What?"

"You think to much like what would I do if I was Naruto. What would I do if I was Sakura and what would I do if I was Sasuke. They are not you. That's why you don't understand their actions at all. To be fair Naruto himself probably doesn't even know why he does the things he does. But you're making the decision that Sasuke hates you because that's what you would do. But you don't know anything about Sasuke so how can you be so sure? Did you ask him?"

"N-No b-but…"

"Then here is your chance." He turns me around and pushes me towards the light.

I am blinded by the light so I shut my eyes and hold my hands in front of me and I start walking hoping I can walk out of the light and see what is going on. I take a few steps when I feel my foot collide with something. It's probably the root of a nearby tree or a branch. I lift my foot to step over it but it's higher then I expected and I trip. I feel myself falling forward and I prepare myself for the fall. Suddenly I feel an arm holding me from behind and my left hand manages to grab some fabric in a reflex. I am floating in the air for a few seconds when the arm surrounding my waist lets go of me and something bumps against me. I lose my balance and I fall down with my right hand in front me and my left hand still holding the fabric. While I'm falling I hear a ripping sound and it stops when my left hands collides with a leather band and the rest of my body, minus my head and left arm, collides with the ground.

I open my eyes and see the green grass, soil, some branches, neat leather black male shoes and a black coloured piece of silk falling in front of me. Someone grabs me by the waist and lifts me up. He puts me down and I'm standing. I dust of my clothes, trying to stall as much time as I can, before I have to face the angry person before me with the ripped clothes. I look up. "I-I am s-sor…" He turns around. I feel disappointment and humiliation wash over me. I stand there watching his back while I hear Hatake-sensei and Jiraiya-sama argue.

"I was just happy to see you." I hear Jiraiya-sama defend himself. I feel Hatake-sensei looking at me and back to Sasuke. He sighs and says. "Come on you guys, we'll go to our rooms."

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Even though Hatake-sensei is the one in charge Sasuke is walking up front. Jiraiya-sama and Hatake-sensei are walking a few meter behind him discussing something about a book and half a mile behind them is me, dragging myself after them. I am so tired. It's probably already far pass my bed time. Early to bed and early to rise, makes a Hyuuga Healthy, wealthy and wise. Well, not me if this continues. My back is acing. And the guilt I'm carrying is like a backpack filled with boulders on my back. It's so heavy and if I don't get it off me soon, I'll collapse. With staggering and shaking legs I try to move on. I slip over some wet leaves and before I can react I fall flat with my face on them. I sigh and try to push myself up but my right arm slips over another leave and I fall again. Actually I am really glad they are all so far ahead off me, this must be such a pitiful sight to see. Not that anyone would see much, it's so dark. Sigh. I just want to sleep here and maybe be swallowed wholly by a bear. That would be nice. I sigh again.

"What are you doing?" an ice-cold voice asks me. Why did he have to find me? Oh well, I'm actually glad it's him. He has seen me looking far more worse then this.

"Erm…taking a break?" I hear him walking over some leaves. I can't see him because it's too dark here.

"Stand up." he demands.

"A-Actually I kinda like it here, if you don't mind."

No answer. I can image him raising his eyebrow at me again. Suddenly I feel my backpack sliding from my back. And a warm hand is engulfing mine and pulling me up. I stand on my feet and the warmth of his hand leaves me. I take a step and slip on another leave. I buckle forward and I claw with both hands in the air, desperately to not fall again. Suddenly two warm hands are holding mine and support me. After finding my balance again the hands let go.

The moment his hands let go of me I feel really insecure. Will I ever get home at this rate and…

I feel a strong hand hold my forearm to support me. We start walking again and every time I lose my balance his strong hand supports me and I don't fall. Why would he do this? Wouldn't it be more convenient to leave me there? Or to just tell Hatake-sensei or Jiraiya-sama? Could it be that Jiraiya-sama was right and he doesn't totally hate me?

"I'm s-sor…" I try to softly say.

"Shut up!" I hear him exclaim rather loudly in this quiet forest. No, he definitely hates me. Maybe Hatake-sensei made him look out for me. Who knows? But still.

"T-Than…"

"Listen, I am not doing this for you okay. So do us both a favour and shut up." I can hear the irritation in his voice and feel the grip on my arm tightening.

"B-But I…"

"You what? Don't say things you don't mean." he says. We just reached a somewhat more passable path without any wet leaves and he releases my arm with a jerk. I can feel him walking pass me and a shiver runs up my spine. "But I did mean it this time." I mumble, faintly hoping he might hear it. But there is no reaction whatsoever.

I look around and am still surrounded by darkness. Wait still? Where are Hatake-sensei's and Jiraiya-sama's flashlights? I look around and see absolutely nothing. Fear is creeping into my brain. All of a sudden I feel a wet raindrop on my nose and within mere seconds a waterfall is falling on me. I hear the thunder and see the lightning not so far away from me. I am shaking on my legs in fear. I am surrounded by trees. I curl up in a ball. I can't take this. What is this for a game. This is…

Abruptly I am pulled up on my legs and someone drags me through the forest. "S-Sasuke?"

"Shut up, you failed cross between an hedgehog and a Ostrich!"

"S-Sorry." Abruptly he stands still and I collide into him. "I told you to shut up!"

"B-But I wanted to say it." In a fast movement he turns around and face me. Just at the same moment lighting strikes in the tree next to us. That split moment is enough for me to look at his narrowed blood red eyes, his squinted eyebrows and his squeezed scornful grim and I back away in fear. My heart is pounding in my throat. I'm so scared. He is mad. He is so mad. What have I done?

"What. Did. You. Say, Hyuuga?" I hear him growling with his voice as deep as the thunder." I want to wave my hands in front of me and stammer 'nothing' but, I don't. It's not true. It might be suicide but I need to do this. If he kills me he has all the right to, anyway.

"I-I w-wanted to s-say s-sorry." He doesn't answer and for several minutes we are standing in the rain staring at a dark space that is supposed to be the other person.

He takes my hand in his and he pulls me with him and before I know it I'm running again. No this is not right. I stop and pull him back to me, not expecting this he falls back and we are standing still again. "What are you doing?"

"I need to do this." I say confidently this time. I will do this. I have to. Not just for me or because I promised Ms. Uchiha, but for Sasuke.

"So you can feel good about yourself again, Hyuuga?" he sneers.

"No! Because…because I am a stupid lovesick puppy who doesn't know what she was talking about. I shouldn't have said those things. If I could only take it back, I…"

"You're only saying that because you own me."

"T-That's not true. It's true you've done a lot for me and because of those actions I could see what a self-centred egoistic moron I really am, and I want to thank you for it. But I truly am sorry you should have never gotten hurt by the likes of me. It doesn't matter how annoying I thought you were I should have never used your mothers trust in me to hurt you. I really…"

"Cut the act Hyuuga."

"I'm not ACTING!" I'm losing my patience.

"YES YOU ARE!" he yells at me. His deep loud voice is snapping me back to my senses. I am trying to apologize not to argue.

"No I am not. Because I don't care whether you forgive me or not."

"W-What?" he stammers.

"I just want to tell you that because of my actions you shouldn't think any less of yourself. Because I compared myself and my situation with your sister's, I might have given you the idea you could have saved her if you had done the same to her at that time. But it isn't like that. It were just stupid words I said at that time. They are not true. We are completely different and I should have never given you that idea. You are a wonderful person Sasuke. Even though we don't get a long and probably never will. You were an amazing brother even I can see that. You haven't done anything wrong it was me who shouldn't have said those things. Because they are not true. I should have never opened my mouth. I should have been less self-centred , but that seems to be impossible for me. I'm truly sorry I shouldn't have done that ever. I promise, if there is any way I could turn back time I would. If there is anyway I could help you ease the pain I have cost you I will. So please, could you forget whatever is been said? Not for me, but for you to move on and be happy, even if that results in hating me? Please?"

Suddenly I hear him chuckle. "I already know that, moron. In what position do you think you are standing to be worried about someone else? I'm fine. What exactly makes you think the likes of you could hurt me?" he scoffs. I feel a weight falling off me. I am sincerely relieved. He isn't hurt. I sincerely smile even though he just insulted me but who cares it's not like he can see me anyway.

Without a warning we are suddenly blinded by two flashlights. I hold my hands for my face to block the light. "TSKSSS Sasuke I asked you to take care of Ms. Hyuuga not to have a heart to heart talk throughout a storm." Hatake-sensei says. Did he hear everything?

"Hn." Sasuke grunts and shrugs his shoulders while walking pass Hatake-sensei and Jiraiya-sama. For a split second I can see them both being disappointed. It seems that they didn't hear a thing. They probably just saw us talking from a distance but the thunder must have made it impossible for them to hear anything.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

This time Sasuke and Hatake-sensei are walking upfront, while Jiraiya-sama and me are walking after them. "So did you ask him if he hates you?" he asks with a twinkle in his eyes and notebook in hands.

"No." I reply shortly. I don't like the idea of being a research project, but still I have to thank this man for cleaning up my mind. "T-Thank you." I say and he nods. "

"So you're cool?" He asks.

"No." I reply. Apparently he thinks my answer is hilarious because he roars with laughter. Even Hatake-sensei and Sasuke turn around to see what's so funny.

"You still don't know him at all, do you?"

"And y-you do?" I ask cheeky.

"I had a friend just like him."

"B-But people a-are l-like s-snowflakes there a-aren't t-two the s-same."

"That's right. He is different, for the best." he says while he seems to be dreading to his own memories.

"W-Why aren't you f-friends a-anymore?"

"Hmm…Something's are best to keep to yourself" he says and pets my head. "So why is he caring your backpack?" he says pointing at Sasuke.

"Erm…" I feel my cheeks heating up, giving Jiraiya-sama the wrong impression.

"Ahh, so it's like that. Leaving me in the illusion you don't know him at all while…"

I feel my cheeks heating up even more and hastily I wave my hands. "I-It's not l-like that at all."

"Then why denying it so strongly?"

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Jiraiya-sama kept teasing me the whole way to the camp. When we finally arrived the first thing we all did was take a separate shower. We arrived so late that all my peers where sleeping and it would be inconvenient to look through all the huts to see where could be a space for me and Sasuke to sleep. So we all went into the special teachers woodcutter's hut. The moment we stepped into the hut we could hear Gai-sensei snoring.

"Ms. Hyuuga you take the double bed upstairs and…Ms Hyuuga takes the double bed up stairs ALONE Jiraiya!" Hatake-sensei whispers while dragging Jiraiya-sama from the stairs to the couch. "You sleep on the couch!"

I can hear them arguing while I'm walking upstairs. Normally I would have refused but I'm simply too tired and my back hurts too much to argue about it. I fall on the bed and into a deep dreamless sleep.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

I wake up. I yawn and stretch my arms out. I take a deep breath and feel something heavy laying on my chest. I look down and something in the shape of a head is laying on my breast under the covers. With a shaking hand I touch it. It's hairy. Don't tell me it's…

I look under the covers and I hold in my scream. I will kill him!

* * *

Sorry, I feel like I made Jiraiya a bit OOC and Hinata too whiny. I'll try to give her some more backbone. Though I am really careful not too give her too much that she will turn into a boy.

I am not quiet satisfied with this chapter but that might be because I am so tired lately, so excuse me for all the spelling errors. I'm momentarily fine just really tired and exhausted.


	17. Chapter 17: Notice or ignore 4th action?

**Should I take notice or ignore the 4****th**** action?**

_I look down and something in the shape of a head is laying on my breast under the covers. With a shaking hand I touch it. It__'__s hairy. Don__'__t tell me it__'__s__…__ I look under the covers and I hold in my scream. I will kill him! _

After I recover from the shock of having him soundlessly sleeping on my breasts, I have to hold myself back from cooing "He's sooooo cuteee, KYAAA!" It's so cute.

Suddenly the door slams open and a sweaty Sai, Sasuke and Sui-san are running into my room, slamming the door close and are standing in front of it. "What did you do that for moron?"

"I didn't know, okay?" Sui-san says irritated.

"Oh Hello, Tubby-chan." Sai smiles and waves. Not knowing what to do, I awkwardly wave back, while Sasuke and Sui-san abruptly stop arguing and turn around to look at me.

"Hyuuga?"

"Tubby?"

"What are you doing here?" they both ask in unison.

"I-I just w-woke up?" I say.

"WHAT?! It's 1 o'clock in the afternoon!" Sui-chan yells at me.

"Erm…I…"

"Did your boobs grow?" Sai asks out of nowhere. I feel my entire body heat up and hold my hands over the covers, my breasts and him.

"S-SAI!" I exclaim. I look at the three boys before me. Sai is smiling his fake smile as if he never did do anything wrong. Sui-san doesn't look at me but I can see he's blushing and Sasuke is just being Sasuke. He doesn't seem to care whatsoever, while leaning against the wall he looks around bored.

Suddenly I feel something stiffen under the covers "Oh, they moved." Sai points out.

"Oh no, don't move or you'll get caught." I try to tell him through telepathy. Sadly he isn't telepathic and he even walks on my breasts. He finally settles down for a good spot, curls up again and falls asleep again like a cat. While he is doing his thing, Sui-san, Sai and Sasuke watch in amazement and curiosity.

"You should join the circus." Sai says. I feel my cheeks heat up even more.

"How do you do that Tubby?" Sui-san asks with big eyes. Oh this is so embarrassing. My entire body must be as red as an tomato.

Abruptly Sasuke wacks both Sai and Sui-san at the back of their heads. "Retards." He grumbles and turns around to grab the doorknob to leave. But the second he touches the doorknob we hear someone banging on the door. "UCHIHA, SAI, HOZUKI OPEN THE DOOR RIGHT NOW!" I hear a slightly familiar voice yell.

Immediately they all get away from the door. Sui-san dives under the bed, Sasuke gets into the closet and Sai just stands by my bedpost. I look at Sai whom doesn't bother to hide himself at all. Suddenly Sasuke jumps out of the closet, shoves Sai in it, locks the door, runs towards the doorpost and just in time presses himself flat against the wall, before the door is kicked in.

The door slams with a loud bang on to the ground, waking up the little guy on my chest. In the door opening stands the school nurse?

She walks in the room wearing an expression that would make heaps of members of the opposite mess their pants. The little guy feels the tension, anger and fear in the air and responds like any other animal in his position involuntarily would, by peeing. I know I can't really blame him, but to say I enjoy having pee on my chest is the least I could say.

The nurse must have seen the horror on my face as she comes closer. She stomps towards my bed. Oh shit. What do I do. Kiba-kun will be dead if she finds him.

She stops next to my bed and bends over to look me in the eyes. She opens her mouth to say something, but abruptly pulls back holding her nose. "Eww!"

She looks around, just missing Sasuke who runs out of the room. She jerks the covers of me and sees a shaking Akamaru. Instead of getting even more angry she actually burst out laughing. "Oh did I scare you, little guy?" she coos why ruffling his hair. "You were scared huh, weren't you, you poor thing!" She picks him up and cuddles him. "What's his name?"

"A-Akamaru." I reply while I'm still in shock from her sudden 180 degrees change.

"What a cutie." She ruffles his hair and looks back at me and burst out laughing again, scaring poor little Akamaru even more.

"Come on, you'll have to take a shower." she says reaching her hand out to me, while holding Akamaru in the other. I warily hold her hand and she pulls me out of bed she leads me and Akamaru to the bathroom and leaves us alone. A few minutes later I hear a lot of loud noises and Sui-san screaming. Akamaru is shaking on his pawns with his tail between his legs. I look at the ground directly under him that's covered with a layer of a yellow substances. Great just G-R-E-A-T, Great!

XxXxXxXxXxXx

After I had mopped the floor and filled the bath, I undressed myself. Just when I finally lie in bath Akamaru jumps in it. What the…He splashes in the water so excited that my anger flows away. He's so cute. Oh well since he is in bath anyway, I'll clean him with me.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

I spent two full hours cleaning and drying myself and Akamaru. I wrap the black with red towel around me and head upstairs. I let Akamaru walk in front, So I will immediately know when someone is nearby. If the nurse knows that Akamaru is here and doesn't say anything, I highly doubt anyone would have any trouble with him.

We arrive safely, that will say without anyone seeing me only wearing a towel, in the bedroom. On the bedroom lays the dress Hanabi picked out for me with a note.

_During some certain circumstances you are probably more then aware of, we have postponed the party to today. It starts at 4 o__'__clock. See you there._

_Hatake Kakashi_

I sigh. I actually don't feel like partying at all. Really what am I supposed to? Sitting there alone silently in the corner, while music that is way too loud bangs trough the speakers. Happy couples will be making out on the dance floor, including Sakura and Uzumaki-san. The cool kids will smoke, play cards and drink, even as the teachers. And when the disastrous boring evening is finally over all I would hear is "PEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP" and I can't understand anyone, neither would anyone understand me for the rest of the evening. I hate school parties. Maybe I can lock myself up in the room? That would be nice I could…

Suddenly I hear the sound of ripping clothes. I look up and see Akamaru triumphantly holding a piece of dress in his jaw. I stifle a giggle. That is an option too of course. I pet Akamaru on his head, and start caressing him.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

After caressing Akamaru for I while I came to a few conclusions. One being, I have no door so anyone can just walk in and two, even if I had a door I have no clothes since Akamaru ripped them and my backpack is in Sasuke's custody. Oh no what do I do know.

All of a sudden Akamaru starts to whine and it looks like he tries to hide from something under the covers. I turn around and stand face to face with Sasuke.

"Aaahhh" I jerk the covers away from Akamaru and covers my self with it. "W-what are you doing here?"

"Trade."

"What?" I ask. And in reply he holds of my purple towel. Ohh boy…

"Erm…d-do you have a moment?"

"Hn." He folds his arms and leans against the wall. Huh? What.

"Erm…c-could you…" I start playing with my fingers. "Do you know where my backpack…"

"In the hall."

"C-Could you…"

"Go get it yourself" he smirks, still leaning against the wall looking arrogant.

"B-But I can't not…"

"What's the problem, Hyuuga? It's not as if anyone would stare at your badonkadonk."

"My WHAT?" I ask feeling slightly offended even though I have no idea what badonkadonk means.

"Hn." He says, throws my towel into the room and walks away. Hold on! I run after him, slip over the covers and fall against him. He grabs the banisters just in time and prevents us both from rolling down stares as he has wrapped his other arm around me and presses me against him. We stay like that for a short moment while Akamaru is barking. Abruptly Sasuke pushes me away and dust off his shirt. He has some wet spots where my hair had been touching him. We stare at each other until I realize I am standing there with only a towel on. Correction his towel on. I run back into the room and hide behinds the wall. I hear him walking down stares muttering something that sounds like "Weirdo."

I sigh in relief, glad that he is finally gone. I look back at Akamaru whom has calmed down, when I suddenly realize that I still don't have any clothes. I try to call Sasuke but there is no reaction. I sigh. What should I do now?

Akamaru, completely oblivious to my misery happily wags his tails and jumps up and down to challenge me. "Oh Akamaru not now, I…That's it! Akamaru go get my clothes." I command pointing down stairs.

Akamaru runs down stairs and after a few minutes comes back with a…Stick? I take the stick from Akamaru.

"No Akamaru, not the stick my backpack. Now go!" I command but the cute thing only has eyes for the stick in my hands. Then I get an idea. I wrap a piece of my torn dress around the stick, let Akamaru sniff it and throw it away. It takes a long time, before he finally comes back with…the stick in his jaw and the piece of clothing around his neck. He lays them before my feet and wags his tail. I throw the stick away and collapse on the bed.

What should I do now? Maybe I should just try? You know it's the teachers hut so maybe no one's there? But Sasuke, Sai and Sui-san did storm into my room. Oh what should I do?

"Click" What's that sound? I lift up from the bed. "click" there it is again. I stand up and slowly walk towards the door. The clicking sound appears more faster and faster. I walk through the doorpost and see Jiraiya-sama with a photo camera in his hands. "KYAAAAAAAAAAA!"

I run back into the room when out of nowhere someone storm up the stairs. Curiosity gets the best of me and I peek behind the doorpost. I see the nurse holding Jiraiya-sama's ear. She lifts him up by only his ear and throws him off the stairs.

"Erm…I-I…"

"Don't worry I'll destroy all the evidence" she says and winks. It great she does that but couldn't she bring me my clothes also?

Suddenly I hear a thud. I turn around and see Akamaru and my backpack right next to him. "Oh Akamaru, you do understand me! Good boy!" I pick him up and cuddle him. I am so happy. Now I only need to find out how to 'close' the door.

I hear some of my peers yelling and I realize my window is wide open. How did that happen? I walk towards it and hear Sui-san say "Sasu where the hell did you come from? We were…" until he gets distracted by a loud bang, followed by a snap, a thud and a scream. "Ouch, that would have…" I close the window. I really don't want hear the nurse butchering Jiraiya-sama even though he deserves it.

I close the curtains and walk back to the door. How in the world will I ever get it back? The hinges are completely broken. I flop back on the bed and Akamaru jumps on my bed. I look at my cover which is still laying in front of the stairs. Is there a way to hang the covers in front of the door? I look around the doorpost and just above it are two holes. I hastily put Akamaru back on the ground. I grab my backpack and search for my pens. I find two of them. I grab the chair in the room and shove in right under the doorpost. I climb on it with my pens in my hand. I stick them in the holes. I jump of the chair and retrieve the covers. I climb back on the chair with the covers in my hand. I hang the covers over my two pens and give it a light tug to make sure it will hold it. After I'm sure the pens will hold it I jump of the chair shove it aside and get hastily dress.

'

I put my last clothing item on just in time, as I hear someone walking on the stair. Akamaru crawls under the covers and from the other side of the cover I hear "That's where you were, buddy!"

I crawl under the cover and Kiba-kun helps me up. "Thank you, Hinata!" he says smiling.

"R-Really, I-it w-was n-no p-problem at a-all. B-but the n-nurse k-knows a-about h-him." I say and see Kiba-kun's eyes widen in fear. "B-But she t-thinks he's r-really c-cute so…I d-don't t-think she m-minds."

"Really? That's amazing Nata!" he exclaims. Nata? "Do you hear that buddy, you've been approved by the principal. Now we can openly play."

"N-Nata?" I shyly ask.

"It's our special nickname for you. Or did you prefer to be called Nata-chan?" he says without any embarrassment.

"N-No, j-just Nata is f-fine." I say smiling.

"Yeah, it has a more boyish feel to it then Nata-chan don't you think so? Nata-kun is pretty cool too, if I were a girl." Okay, that is actually kinda insulting.

"Oh I actually came to pick you up for the party". You better hurry up and get dressed. It's almost 4 o'clock."

"A-Actually I-I c-can't, I-I d-don't h-have any c-clothes."

"Haha, that is so like you forgetting party clothes. I heard that Ino & Sakura had already picked dresses like 4 months ago." he jokes.

I awkwardly laugh but Kiba-kun doesn't seem to notice.

"Well, then you can go just like that, come on let's go." He says and Akamaru barks in agreement. Kiba-kun grabs my hand and leads me to the stairs.

"Ohh, h-hold on." I free myself from his hand and walk back into the room. I finally came up with super smart idea of just shoving the covers aside instead of crawling under it like Akamaru does. I grab Sasuke's towel fold it and put it in the plastic bag I had brought with me. I also grab the most beautiful looking strip, Akamaru had created by destroying my dress. I walk back to Kiba-kun and Akamaru and tie the strip around Akamaru's neck like a beautiful ribbon. I smile at Kiba-kun and Akamaru. Kiba-kun simply nods and Akamaru happily barks.

"Ready to go now?" Kiba asks impatiently.

""Yeah." I say nodding happily. This might be fun.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

As soon as we arrived at the party everybody looked at us. Kiba-kun ignored all the stares and walked over to his friends leaving me behind. The party went exactly like I predicted it would and so I was sitting alone at a table in the corner of the room.

I look at my watch and see that it's already 6 o'clock. Time for diner. Suddenly a dark shadow falls over my table. I look up and see Sasuke staring at me he holds his hand out. Oh the towel! I give him the plastic bag and he walks away. Suddenly I stand up and softly yell. "Wait!" he turns around and looks at me with one raised eyebrow. Now he looks at me I feel actually really embarrassed and insecure. "I-I…would you want to join me?" I shyly ask while playing with my fingers.

He doesn't answer.

I look at him and he sighs. "Why would I sit with you?" I feel a shot right through my heart. The truth hurts. Why would anyone want to sit with me? "A-as a sign that we're cool?" I swear I see him raising the other eyebrow for a split second.

"We're not cool. I still haven't forgiven you."

"W-What?"

"I'll only forgive those who are better or at least equal to me." What did he just say? I blink my eyes a few times.

I see him scoff. "If you really want me to forgive me beat me." he sneers and walks away.

Beat him? What is that supposed to mean?

* * *

Thank you all for your reviews. It really helps me. I am now more certain of the way I am portraying my characters, as you say that I do them fine. (Really I'm scared to dead to make them too OOC) Though, don't hesitate to criticize me when I do something wrong.

Also thank you **Evil Taco Overlordxp **and **Artemis Of The Golden Distaff **for letting me know, that I should elaborate some more about Hinata's back. I think I'll explain it in the next chapter or the chapter after that.

As for Taco's question, yes Kakashi & Sasuke just arrived and Jiraiya had already seen them, so he pushed Hinata towards them.

Also If I'm lucky I might be able to up-load the next chapter tomorrow. I promise it will be longer.


	18. Chapter 18: Notice or ignore 5th action?

**Should I take notice or ignore the 5****th**** action?**

_Beat him? What is that supposed to mean? _

I want to call after him, but out of nowhere Karin and her gang stand in front of me. She gives me an evil glare, which makes me involuntarily gulp. She sticks her nose in the air and turns around with her gang to chase after a long gone Sasuke.

I sigh and flop back on my chair. I knew I never should have come. What does he even mean with 'beat me'? With what? Our basketball session rolls into my head. No, that would be impossible. I gave it my all that time. He is so fast it's not normal. Hmm…so all the other sports are also excluded. Maybe mind games? I suck at Chess. Wait! Maybe he doesn't mean beat him at a game. Maybe he meant something else? Something specific? Or did he mean 'beat me' as, beat the living day light out of me? Erm… scratch that. Who would like to be beaten anyway? I mean…of course…He just doesn't want to forgive me that's it! No one likes to be beaten. He just says that. so that he'll never have to forgive me. I must have hurt him really bad. Sigh.

Hmm…maybe he doesn't know how sorry I really am. After ms. Hyuuga said '_He won't forgive you that easily but he is not that bad. If he sees how sorry you are he will come around.' _That's right! I'll just have to try harder to show him how sorry I really am. I stand up and walk around the dance floor looking for Sasuke, when my stomach starts to rumble. It is as if that one rumble wakes up my entire stomach and I feel the pain of an empty stomach. I haven't eaten anything since yesterday's chestnuts and that wasn't a lot anyway. I decide to take a pit stop to eat. I still have a very long time before the party will finally end, anyway.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

I look around searching for anything eatable but there is nothing. The thing is, there isn't some sort of huge long table with all kind of food, like I expected to be here. I look around for some people who might be eating, so I can ask where they got their food from, but all I see are couples glaring at me because I stand in there way on the dance floor. Their irritated stares are scaring me so I try to get off the dance floor. But the dance floor doesn't seem to have an end. It only results in me bumping into more lovey-dovey couples. I feel my heart sink. This could have been me and Uzumaki-san. I feel loneliness and sadness sinking into my heart. What am I doing here anyway? I am only annoying the couples here. Sasuke probably will send me away; if I ever could find him and the food probably taste bad. I feel like crying. Suddenly I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn around and meet with a bored looking Shikamaru Nara.

"What a drag." I hear him sighing. I feel slightly offended. He doesn't have to talk to me or something. Or did I do something wrong? Oh no, what did I do?

"Wow, calm down. Í don't mean you." He says to reassures me and I calm down.

"Ino said I have to tell you she wants to talk to you."

"Oh" I mouth. "W-Where…"

He sighs. "I'd advise you to wait for an hour. Apparently she and Sai need some time alone." he says.

"Oh w-what for?" I ask curiously. I didn't know she and Sai were friends. Though, it is a happy surprise. Sai is finally getting along with a girl other then me. I look back at Nara-san, whom wears the same look as Sasuke did not so long ago. Great, he also thinks that I'm a moron. Suddenly he laughs and pets my head. He turns around and raises his hand up in the air as a sort of goodbye greeting. I look at him as he disappears through the dancing couples.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Out of the blue someone grabs my shoulder and I turn around frightened by the sudden action. I stand face to face with Hatake-sensei.

"Of all the people I thought, who might be going to cause this much trouble on this trip, I not once thought it would be you." he says.

"W-What?" I look at him confused.

"Your peers are complaining, because you're disturbing the dancing couples." he elaborates.

"Oh."

"Come." he says and he hold my hand and intertwines his fingers with mine so we won't be torn apart and lose each other through the dancing and kissing couples, which are constantly bumping into us. Even though knowing that, his gesture makes me blush and I don't mean just light blush, but tomato blush. After all he is…you know…for a teachers he is pretty handsome and a real grown man. Stop it Hinata, bad thoughts!

XxXxXxXxXxXx

After bumping into a lot of people I guess we finally reach the heart of the dance floor as there is a disco ball up in the air and some flashlights. Though the weird part is, that the flashes are there only for a few seconds. Oh, it probably matches with the lyrics or the beat or something. I don't know. Suddenly he let's go of my hand and pushes me gently towards a bar in the middle of the dance floor. He grabs a barstool and holds in front of me, gesturing me to sit on it. As I sit on it he says "I think you can handle it alone, from here on." and walks away. Probably to either go back to reading his book or to stop another jailbird.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"Woah, Tubby! Ya look like Lobster!" I jump up from the sudden outburst.

"Oh, hi Sui-san. It's hot here." I say shyly.

"Then ya betta not go to the kitchen." he says gesticulating towards the door behind him. By hearing the word 'kitchen' I can feel the water dripping out of my mouth.

"Ya hungry?" he asks and I nod enthusiastic. "So, what can I getcha?"

"A bloody steak with black pepper sauce." I hear an all too familiar voice say.

"And yer, Tubby? "

"The same, please." I grin. It sounds good. I really like black pepper so.

"Okay, be right back at ya." Sui-san says and turns around back into the kitchen. While Sui-san is back into the kitchen I suddenly come to the realisation that he was talking with an accent all this time. I wonder why he…

I hear the sound of a moving barstool and Sasuke sits next to me. I feel like I have to say something but he overtakes me by starting the conversation first. "He respects you." he says as if he had just read my mind.

"E-excuse me?"

"It's the same as you and your annoying stutter."

"Oh…hey!"

"Ta-cha!" Sui-chan interrupts and put down the steaks in front of us. I want to tell Sasuke that I don't quit stuttering because I respect someone it's because…because I feel comfortable. No that isn't it either…I don't feel comfortable around Sasuke and I…

"Ya guys, I did no poison in thare." Sui-chan says encouraging.

"That's double negative." Sasuke smirks and I nudge him. He turns at me and I glare.

"That's mean, Sui-chan made it just for us." To show how much I appreciate the food and because I am so hungry. I dive in the steak and start eating. I admit I'm not lady-like when eating but who cares? Sui-chan probably won't mind and Sasuke doesn't like me anyway. The steak is unbelievable good and I start stuffing my mouth full.

"Woah Tubby, it's that good?" I nod while eating.

I see Sasuke next to me promptly 'digging' in the steak as well. Well digging isn't the right word for it. He eats fast but still in a refined way. Just before my last bite Sasuke lays down his fork and knife while smirking at me. I look at him quizzically. "I win."

"I-I beg you pardon?" I say looking at him in disbelieve.

"I won." he says triumphantly.

I open my mouth to say something when suddenly Sui-chan who apparently left returns with the next 2 plates. "Thare ya go."

Still in a dace I eat my last bite and start at the second plate as Sasuke does the same. Does he think I want to beat him at eating the fastest? What in the world? I glance at him, unfortunately he does the same. He cocks his eyebrow and says "Have you give up already or are you scared to get fat?" I don't know why but it somehow irks me… a lot.

Instead of talking back I start digging in the steak again and apparently the battle is on again. Sasuke again finishes earlier than me. When I eat my last bite Sui-chan replaces the plates again and a new steak is looking at me. I want to tell Sui-chan that this is the last one but Sasuke suddenly scoffs at me. I turn to face him and he smirks.

Oh this is so on, if he wants to have an eating battle he can better prepare himself. I start digging into the steak with confidence. While eating I hear Sui-chan promoting himself. "This is already their 3rd plate."

XxXxXxXxXxXx

I don't know how many plates we have eaten already, but I am stuffed. A crowd has been formed around us, cheering us on. I look at Sasuke whom doesn't seem to have any problem with emptying the plate. Who knew Sasuke's appetite could rival Akimichi Chōji's. During the crowds cheers I manage to empty my plate and the crow goes wild. Well, half the crowd…the boys seem to enjoy it while the girls are glaring at me.

I really can't stop now, because not only Sasuke and Sui-chan will see me lose. Sigh what have I gotten myself with my Hyuuga-pride into? I grab my glass and take a tiny gulp and I feel the steaks in my stomach surfacing. Oh dear! What do I do now? I look at Sasuke who is waiting for me to start. He looks me in the eyes. What is he thinking right now? What does he think of me right now? I try to read him but I can't. I can't see anything in his eyes except blood. I sigh. I am about to raise my hand when Sasuke suddenly smirks and gets of his chair, pushes people aside to make way for him and disappears. Everyone is silent and seems to be as equally confused as me.

Suddenly Nara-san claps in his hands and as if it is a sign the whole crowd goes wild. In a daze I see my male peers surrounding me. They nudge me give me a slap on my shoulder and congratulate me. Congratulate me? Did I win? But…

Out of the blue someone throws a glass on the ground and screeches. Abruptly everyone is quiet looking at the person making the noise. Is that Karin? Before I know it she grabs me by my collar and roughly drags me off my barstool. She looks really mad and yells in my face "YOU! I TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY YOU PIG! DON'T EMBARRES SASUKE ANY FURTHER. YOU DIDN'T WIN YOU SLUT. SASUKE ONLY STOPPED BECAUSE HE COULDN'T STAND SITTING NEXT TO YOU. YOU IGNORANT LITTLE…"I don't hear Karin anymore as I am concentrating on the upcoming steaks. If only she would let go of me so I can go to the bathroom. "ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME" she screams while shaking me roughly. Oh no it's going to…"Mmm bleeeeeecccchhhh *cough* *cough*"

I open my eyes and see a with my vomit coated Karin . She stares at me with wide eyes and open mouth. It is silent for 11 agonizing seconds, when the male part of the crowd abruptly burst out in laughing and cheering.

"Haha this is pure gold, Nata"

"Seriously tubby!"

Many guys are talking to me at once, but I don't hear them. I only see a crying Karin running in rage towards the bathroom. Feeling of guilt is washing over me. I never thought this would happen. The crowd leads me towards the bar and Sui-chan guides me to the sink in the kitchen. I wash my mouth and drink some water to rinse my mouth. My throat is sore from the heartburn. I feel dirty. More then anything else I want to brush my teeth and fall a sleep and forget everything that has happened so far. Poor Karin.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

A hand grabs my shoulder and turns me around. I meet a pair of sparkling purple eyes. "Come on yah, tubby! Let's getta party started." He says while getting a hold of my hand. He leads me out of the kitchen and the second we appear behind the bar, the guys are cheering for us.

"Oi Suigetsu, make me a steak."

"No, I'm done. Sai take over for me!" He takes my hand and leads me away from the kitchen.

"Huh…? What are you…?"

"Wantcha dance?" he asks with sparkling eyes.

I want to refuse but he has already taken me to the dance floor. Sui-chan is swinging his hips like crazy. People dancing around us are giving him strange stares. He looks so silly. I can't help but let out a chuckle. Seeing me chuckle Sui-chan points with one finger and waves his other hand up and down in the air way to fast for the beat and I laugh out loud.

"Thare ya go, ya oughtta laugh atta party, ya know."

He offers me both his hands and I lay mine in his. I am already here, so I should make the most of it. Karin, Sasuke and the others are impossible to deal with anyway. Sui-chan intertwines his finger with mine and we start to slow dance on a pop-rock song. Again we get strange stares from my peers. Sui-chan doesn't seem to care at all and spins me around. I feel a smile crawl on my face and find myself enjoying this absurd situation. Sui-chan smiles back at me and we dance like that for a while, until someone roughly breaks apart my left hand from his right one. I look at the person holding both our hands. "I-Ino-chan!"

"You're doing it wrong." She puts my left hand on his shoulder and his hand on my waist, making me feel a bit uncomfortable. She pushes us towards each other. "Perfect!" She flashes a smile at us and struts away. Sui-chan and I turn to look at each other and almost bump our heads. We both take a step back leaving a ridiculous amount of space between us. He takes a step towards me. We're standing in an Ino-approved dance position but too close for comfort. I feel my head turning red. "Erm….I-I…"

"Shhh…"he shushes and leads me on.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

After a while I'm a bit adjusted to this dancing position. I'm still not comfortable with it and my heart still beats like crazy but in a strange way I like it. It's a weird kind of exciting. Sui-chan is a lot more relaxed then I am. I look at him and he flashes me his sexy grin. I want to smile back but decide against it. I vomited not too long ago. So I just stare back at his eyes. I wonder whether his eyes are really violet or if it are lenses?

Suddenly someone breaks us apart again.

"We need you in the kitchen." Sai says.

"Cantcha handle it…"

"Now!" Is he…annoyed? No, can't be, not Sai. I must have imagined it.

Sui-chan frowns and walks meekly with Sai, leaving me alone on the dance floor, again. A dancing couple bumps into me again and I walk away from the dance floor as fast as I can, not wanting to have Hatake-sensei coming back to get me away from the dance floor again. I arrive at the bar again when someone jumps on me from behind and hugs me.

"Hina-chan!" That voice…His loud voice draws the attention of everyone around us. Since I wrote the first letter I have been the centre of attention for more times than I bargained for. I turn around and meet his sea blue eyes.

"Uzumaki-san." He lets go of me and scratches his head…

"I just wanted to say sorry again for hitting you."

"I…"

"I know it's no big deal to you and you think I shouldn't apologize, but it kept bothering me."

"Actually I…"

"But now I know that everything is cool between us, I feel better, thanks Hina-chan. Bye" he says and happily walks away. I can't do anything but stare in amazement at his ignorance.

"What an asshole."

"Yes…Wait! Who are you?" I ask the stranger next to me.

"Not worthy of your concern… yet." he says and walks away. What a strange man. What was he doing here anyway? He doesn't look like a teacher, not with that many piercings and orange dyed hair.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"Yo" I tear my gaze away from the long gone stranger and face Hatake-sensei. It seems like no one plans on leaving me alone at this party. "A-Am I b-bothering…"

"No, don't worry. You just looked lost."

"Ahhh…I'm f-fine p-please don't w-worry." I say blushing a little.

"Well, let's go." He takes my hand and drags me away.

"Huh..? W-Where…" before I can finish my question he's gone and I stand next to the table Ino-chan and Shikamaru are sitting at.

"Aah, there you are Hinata." She pushes Nara-san and he walks away with his hands in his pockets, muttering something along the lines of "Women….gossip….what a drag."

"Come sit!" She commands petting the chair, which was preoccupied by Nara-san just a second ago. I sit on the chair and look at Ino-chan.

"Well…go ahead." She says with a certain glint in her eyes I can't seem to bring home.

"W-What…?"

"Tell me what happened!" Her patience is wearing tin, but I have no idea what she is talking about.

"I-I don't k-know what y-you…"

"Ohh, come on. Hinata, I'm your friend. You can trust me."

"Friend?"

"Yes! Of course. Now tell me, what happened." We are friends? Since when? I don't really thought of her as a friend not with everything that has happened lately. We did talk a lot in the bus, but…

"Hinata you can trust me. I know Sakura and I were friends and I love gossiping but really I only want to help you."

"Help?"

"Yeah, you know…Since Naruto cheated on you with Sakura who only needs him for attention and you've been paired up with Sas'ke-kun, whom is an ass to work with. All the unwanted attention you got from everyone…you might want to have someone to talk and let it all out." I giggled.

"What?" I can see she's a bit offended.

"S-Sorry, it's j-just…you l-looked so s-serious. It d-doesn't suit y-you." she squints her eyes. "Are you saying I can't be serious?"

"N-No, N-No…I j-just like s-smiling Ino-chan b-better." I say while focusing on and playing with my fingers.

"I know, I was just teasing you. You shouldn't take everything people tell you so seriously." I look up meeting a smiling Ino-chan.

"I-I shouldn't?"

"No of course not, silly. Half of what people are saying is actually the opposite of what they really mean."

"Huh?"

"People lie, Hinata." She states as if I'm an idiot.

"W-why?"

"…"

"W-why say t-things, you d-don't m-mean? W-why n-not say a-anything then?""

She sighs. "Not everyone is like you Hinata." I think I heard that somewhere before. "Sometimes, we're afraid of what someone else might think of us. It makes us vulnerable. Especially people like Sas'ke-kun."

"W-what do y-you…"

"Hinata, I've been spying on that boy since I was 6. I ought to know him, even if it's just a little bit. That guy has been hurt really badly." You can say that again. "I don't know how badly, but he is. He is mean to us so we will stay away, that way we can't hurt him." Well, we saw how that worked for me. "So please whatever he has said to you don't take it to heart he doesn't mean half of what he says." She grabs my hands. "Hinata you're a wonderful sweet person. That's why so many people look out for you, you just don't know it. So please don't think so lowly of yourself. Why aim for someone like Naruto when there are far better guys out there?"

"Erm…"

"I know you probably thought that Naruto was the love of your life but believe me; he isn't all that. Look at how he has treated you? And look how others treat him. He isn't worthy."

"N-Not w-worthy of m-me?"

"Yeah, you're awesome. Like for example, the way you stood up for yourself against Sas'ke-kun? Guys respect you. Sai, Kiba, Suigetsu, even the upperclassmen are talking about you. Why aim for someone that gets pushed around by Sakura? When you have earned so much respect? Even Sas'ke-kun respects you in his own way."

"H-he d-doesn't…"

"Yes, he does! Listen I know there is something between you two. Don't ask, I just know. And a little birdie named Shikamaru told me you think he hates you."

"N-Nara-san…h-how?"

"I have no idea, that guy has a higher IQ than he will let you on. Sometimes I think he knows exactly how this year will end and who will have done what, but that's not the point. I want you to listen and remember this very well. Uchiha Sasuke doesn't hate you…"

"B-But…"

"LISTEN!" she yells. She sighs and continues. "He doesn't HATE you. If anything, I think he LIKES you."

"N-No W-way…" Ino-chan slams her fist on the table.

"Hinata let me finish!"

"S-Sorry."

"I know Sas'ke-kun. I've seen him with practically everyone he has ever spoken too. The way he treats you and talks to you is different. First I thought he saw you like Sai, Suigetsu, Kiba or Naruto but it isn't like that." of course not, they never commented about his sister. "It's like he thinks you're his little sister or something."

"WHAT!" Everyone around us stares at us, because of my sudden outburst. Oh the irony

"SSSH"

"S-Sorry."

"He is so protective of you. I remember that time at the Amusement park; he was constantly glaring at Naruto." Not Naruto…me. "I envy you Hinata."

"Ino-chan I-I would n-never…"

"I know, but if the chance does appear you should take it. Sas'ke-kun is a wonderful guy. If he opened up and spoke some more and was less grumpy and…"

"I-Ino-chan? Y-You don't l-like Sasuke?"

"Not anymore, but it is our little secret, okay?"

"W-Why?" she sighs.

"I used to really like him at the beginning, but then Sakura liked him as well and she broke our friendship. She dumped me for a guy she didn't even date, yet. So I swore to make him my boyfriend, but at the same time I blamed him for destroying our friendship. Later, I realized I should be thankful, because he showed me what kind of friend Sakura really is. I worked so hard to learn more about him so I could appeal to him, but the more I learned about him the more I saw he wasn't my type. Don't get me wrong he is an amazing guy. He is the quiet protector type, but that is not the type I want, you see?" I nodded I think I get what she meant.

"We don't match at all. So if you and him started dating, I won't stand in your way." I blushed. "Ino-chan, I d-don't…"

"I know, Suigetsu is more your type, right?"

"N-No, I m-mean he h-has an s-sexy smile b-but…"

"Ooooh, you think he is sexy already."

"INO! It's n-not l-like that."

"I know, I'm just teasing we both know you have the hots for Sai!"

"INO!" I stand up and yell. She rolled off her chair laughing. "Oh Hinata you are so red."

Red? I feel my cheeks and they are burning like crazy. I puff my cheeks and walk away, leaving a laughing Ino behind while a confused Choji takes my spot. Stupid Ino I do not like Sai or Suigetsu. Although I should be thankful, she gave me some advice. Still I think she's wrong about Sasuke liking me. He hates me…But maybe…the vice-president did say the same thing as well…I just can't believe it.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"If many give you the same advice you should follow it."

"Huh?" I look up to see a bored Nara-san standing against the wall.

"W-what d-do…"

"I don't butt into people's problems, it's a drag. But Ino likes you, so let me put my 2 cents in here. You're a simple minded, open book. You wear your heart on your sleeve; you are way too stubborn and think too much for your own good; and to top that your self-esteem is below zero. Yet, Sai, Hozuki and Inuzuka are fond of you, Ino has become your friend, you passed your assignment and you're over your crush on Naruto. Sasuke is still an ass, but it's nothing compared to what has happened. Life isn't that bad. You should let lose for a while and see how things work out for once."

* * *

**Sorry, it took me so long. I almost finished the story, it is written in my book but I wasn't allowed to use a computer for a while. I can't use to computer for a long time because it will give me a headache and it has other complications. It might take a week before I can up-load the next chapter. My health is moving forward…You heard that before and see what happened then…but it appears that everyone around me including the doctors and nurses are positive. So for anyone who is still reading this and waiting until the story is finished thanks you so much! I'll try my best.**


	19. Chapter 19: I take notice & ignore

**I take notice and ignore… **

"_Yet, Sai, Hozuki and Inuzuka are fond of you, Ino has become your friend, you passed your assignment and you're over your crush on Naruto. Sasuke is still an ass, but it's nothing compared to what has happened. Life isn't that bad. You should let lose for a while and see how things work out for once."_

"After the party we went to bed. The next morning I, Sai-kun, Sui-san, Sasuke, Kiba-kun, Haruno-san and Uzumaki-san had to clean up the mess of the party as punishment, while the others were swimming in the lake. Sasuke, Sai-kun and I didn't care, but the others were really disappointed. While we were cleaning Akamaru escaped and we had to look for him. Kiba-kun and me finally found him in my bag eating the forgotten bento boxes. Thankfully Sai-kun shared his, so sweet. It was really nice as we had a great view. We sat on a hill beneath us was a flower field and behind it was the lake. It was breathtaking. I roughly sketched it; I will use it for my art project. Sai-kun took a picture of it. He told me he took a lot and will use them in a collage. I can't wait to see it. After lunch break we all packed our bags and went to the next stop. We stopped at the Han-caves and Guy-sensei was our guide. After the tour we went back home. It was fun." I say smiling.

Ms. Uchiha stares at her teacup and calmly takes a little sip. Hanabi on the other hand jumps up, letting Grimmjow slide of her lap in the process. "Let me get this straight. Naruto cheated on you with Haruno. But you let it slide because you made a ridiculous deal, while you were unconscious? He slapped you! Haruno is a whore! Inuzuka knew all this, Sasuke saved you and you apologized to him. He told you to beat him. That dog peed on you and ate your lunch. The vice-president took pictures of you in a towel and the president destroyed him and the pictures. Yamanaka became your friend. Hatake is a pervert. You slow danced with Hozuki, had an eating battle with Sasuke. You lost but everyone thinks you won, while you threw up on that other bitch. Sai finally feels or shows emotions and ohh…my head hurts."

"Erm…I guess…but Hatake-sensei is no pervert and Sai-kun…"

"YOU BIG OAF! Are you insane? I…I…I got nothing to say. What in the world were you thinking? I…" places a hand on Hanabi's shoulder and she stops talking.

"It seems you had quite an interesting weekend." She smiles and I nod. My stomach is forming a knot. She takes another sip of her tea and puts it back on the table. "So how are your relationships after the trip?" I stare at her and try to swallow. What should I say? I am embarrassed. "Are you walking away?" I swallow. Yes, I'm a coward.

"I-I…I don't know anymore. I want to sit next to Sai-kun and Sui-san but Uzumaki-san is there with Haruno-san. It hurts because Haruno-san dismisses everything that has occurred and Uzumaki-san is back to square one just like me. Plus my peers haven't forgotten what has occurred and they stare at me in pity and gossip whenever I come close to them. So I try to avoid Uzumaki-san and Haruno-san but they are everywhere. So I also avoid my new friends because they hang out with them. And I feel like I don't belong there with Karin bearing a grudge against me and Sasuke still hating…"

"I told you before that he doesn't hate you." a dark brown voice says from behind me. I turn around to look where it comes from.

"Oh Ita-chan, I didn't hear you coming in." His mother happily chirps. She stands up and ruffles her oldest son hair making him blush in the process.

"Mum, you're embarrassing me." Hanabi and I stifle our laughters. He coughs and walks to the kitchen. To moment he is out of sight Hanabi and start laughing. "What? Can't a mother canoodle her own son in her own home anymore?" She says a bit flustered. Hanabi stops laughing. "Canoodle?"

"It means to caress, cherish, love, ruffle his hair in front of girls…"

"Maah, Hinata-chan!" she whines making me and Hanabi chuckle.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

We tease her a little bit more until I suddenly get a call from Temari.

"Hi."

"_Hey, am I bothering?"_

"Erm…I am with friends." Ms. Uchiha and Hanabi are eyeing me curiously.

"_You can't get away?"_

"Huh?"

"_I really need to talk to you. I tried to call you on your trip but you ignored my call."_

" …" I nervously laugh.

"_Don't bother. I know you had your reasons, but this is really important. Tenten doesn't have a shift today so can you come to Mac Ramen when you have the time?"_

"Ohh…okay…"

"_Good! Bye" _before I can say anything she hangs up.

"Who was it?" Hanabi asks.

"Temari!"

"You have to work?"

"No…I think not. She wants to talk to me."

"Ohh…so you're leaving" Ms. Uchiha asks.

"But we were going to bake a pie!" Hanabi whines.

"Sorry, maybe some other time." I was really looking forward to it.

"But…" Hanabi tries.

"Why don't we all go?"

"What?" Hanabi and I both ask.

"Why not make this a lady's day out? First we drop Hinata off by Mac Ramen and we will take a snack. If it takes too long Hanabi and I will go shopping and when Hinata is done she'll call us and we re-unite and go shopping and have fun with the three of us?" Ms. Uchiha suggests happily.

"Sounds like a plan, right Hinanee?"

"Yes!"

"Let's go!"

XxXxXxXxXxXx

We put on our coats and take our bags. I pull my bicycle keys out of my pockets when Ms. Uchiha stops me. "We're not going by bicycle, sweetie."

"Then how?" Hanabi asks. She is equally confused as me. Ms. Uchiha pulls out a car key and shows it to us. "We drive." she smiles. "Is that…" The door, just a foot away from me, swings abruptly open and Uchiha-san appears.

"Mum, I'm going to…"

"Perfect!" Ms. Uchiha claps her hands. "Take us with you!"

"What?" all three of us ask in unison.

"This way I can spend some time with you and my Ita-chan." she explains happily. Hanabi and I stare at each other while Uchiha-san just shrugs.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

We arrive at the parking lot. I step out of the car and thank Uchiha-san for bringing us here. Ms. Uchiha hooks her arm around Uchiha-san's and asks "We go to Mac Ramen, will you meet Kisame-kun there as well?" he stares at her sceptically for several seconds until he sighs.

"Yayy!" she cheers and hooks her other arm in Hanabi's whom at her turn links her hand to mine. We're like a four men pendulum on our way to Mac Ramen.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"Hey Hinata!" Temari waves at me from behind the counter. I wave back, while contemplating whether I should join Ms. Uchiha and the others and wait for Temari to come to me or go to Temari.

"Go talk to your friend, we will wait here." Ms. Uchiha whispers in my ear before she gives me a soft push.

I walk to the counter. "Just a second Hinata. I'll finish this order and then I'll come."

A few minutes later she stands next to me and drags me towards the backdoor. When we're outside at the back of Mac Ramen she looks around to check if no one is here besides the flies surrounding the trash tins. When she is sure no one is here she turns to me wearing a scowl on her face and with her hands on her waist. She asks. "What is going on with you and Tenten?"

"T-Tenten-s-san?" is she sick? I haven't spoken to her for a while…I haven't even thanked her yet for taking my shift.

"I know you don't get along but this is getting out of line." What?

"D-Don't get a-along?" Temari sighs and drops her arms, letting them loosely rest next to her sides. "Hinata I hate doing this but you two don't leave me a choice. You're going to give me a legit explanation and we'll try to figure this out between the three of us or you and Tenten will solve this together before tomorrow or you're both fired!"

"FIRED!? B-But…W-why…?" Temari puts both her hands on my shoulders and looks at me sternly. "Listen Hinata you and Tenten are both really nice girls, but if you refuse to work together, I have no choice."

"B-But I don't m-mind w-working with T-Tenten-s-san." She takes her hands of my shoulder looking taken back. "Explain?" she says after she finds her composure and has an eyebrow quirked. "I-I b-barely s-speak to T-Tenten-san b-but we d-do get a-along she e-even…"The backdoor slams unexpectedly open giving both me and Temari a scare.

"Sorry sis, did I scare you?" the brown haired boy says scratching his skull while holding a garbage bag. Temari snatches the trash bag out of his hands, throws it in the big garbage container and kicks him back and slams the door shut behind him while yelling. "Like hell you did!" She dusts of her hands, straightens her shirt, coughs and turns to me.

"Are you trying to tell me there is nothing going on between you two?" She raises one eyebrow sceptically, while putting a cigarette out of the box in her pockets, in her mouth and lightens it. I dislike smoking.

"Y-Yeah, s-she w-was so n-nice to t-take over m-my s-shift l-last t-time." Her jaw drops and the cigarette falls to the ground. "Say what?" She yells. I take a step back from her sudden outburst.

"S-She t-took o-over…"

"Yeah I heard that!" she bites. Unconsciously I raise my hand so they are in between me and Temari. She frightens me. "She did not take over your shift!"

"W-What?"

"She called me saying you let your friend call that you couldn't come. She never took over your shift. I did…"

"B-but Kiba-kun s-said…"

"Save it."

"S-sorry." I bow my head in shame. "T-Thank you."

"Your welcome." She lightens a new cigarette. "What about the sudden request of not working the same shifts."

"W-what?"

"Tenten came storming into my office, demanding to have separated shifts." she blows out the smoke right into my face.

"I-I didn't k-know." I stammer while coughing profusely.

"You don't know much." she says sternly. "Has this something to do with that Uchiha?"

"W-What? U-Uchiha-s-san?"

"Gaara went to school for once and saw you and Tenten trashing the Uchiha's locker." my eyes widen…Me and Tenten trashing Sasuke's locker? Hold on…does that mean that she added those extra words on his locker? No can't be, not Tenten. She doesn't even go to my school.

"I-I don't u-understand." I stammer while taking a few steps back.

"You know what, next Sunday at 12 o'clock you and Tenten will come here and talk it out in the kitchen…my office." She throws her half burned up cigarette on the ground and tramples it. She opens the back door and leads me back inside.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

I am walking towards the spot, Hanabi texted me, in a daze thinking back about my talk with Temari until something else pops in my brain. _"Somebody holds a grudge against you Hyuuga!" _Was he taking about Tenten? I just can't believe it. We barely talked, but she was always nice and kind. She always smiled. Beside why would she suddenly dislike me? I can't remember saying anything bad. Neji never said a bad word about her either I just don't understand.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Still sunken in thoughts I arrive at the spot and bump into something and I look up. "Holey Moley, you're…"

"Blue?"

"BIG! Oh my, how did get so huge?" I look the guy up and down. "You're so tall!" I walk around him fascinated. He's tall, very tall. I clasp my hands in delight. He wears a dark sleeveless shirt, showing of his arm muscles, matching sweatpants with a belt and simple sport shoes. Interesting, he wears the same nail polish as Uchiha-san. What is even more interesting is that he wears a necklace army guys wear in case they die so you can identify them. His dark blue hair is spiked up with gel. He has grey blueish skin, small round eyes and 3 weird horizontal scars under both his eyes, but who cares. He awkwardly laughs at me and to my surprise he has the same teeth as Sui-san. Who is this guy?

"Hinanee?"

I turn around and look at Hanabi. "Hanabi, Look! Did you see this guy he's…?"

"Blue?" she mumbles nervously.

"No! Look! He's HUGE! He's even taller than Neji." Hanabi stares at me with an open mouth.

"W-What?" I ask insecure.

"Hinata, This guy is freaking blue and you are fascinated by his height?"

"Who cares about skin colour with a guy this tall?" I turn to face him. I take his hand and shake it with both my hands. "Hello my name is Hyuuga Hinata nice to meet you!" He stares at me like I'm crazy. After a few seconds he shrugs and laughs. Oh my, that smile. "Nice meetin' ya Miss Hyuuga, the name is Hoshigaki Kisame." He says and shakes my hand. He let's go of my hand and bows in an English gentleman fashion. I giggle and pretend to hold a skirt in my hands and bow back.

"Oh hey, Hinata you're here!" I see Ms. Uchiha waving from a short distance, while being surrounded by Uchiha-san and two unfamiliar guys.

"Hey Ms. Uchiha!" I wave back. In less then a few seconds she stands next to me.

"So how…"

"Have you seen this guy?" I say while pointing at Hoshigaki-san behind me. "He's…"

"Blue?" The blonde suggests at the same time as the redhead suggests Hoshigaki-san to be grey.

"No! HUGE! What is it with you people and his skin colour?" I knit my eyebrows. This guy is this big and they only care about his skin. Just image the possibilities of being so tall. Never asking people for help. Always having the best sight. Never having to hear "Sorry, didn't see you there, little one!" while they pet your head when they just bumped into or ignored you.

"Itachi-san, I hate to break it to you but your girlfriend is nuts hmm." The blonde says.

I want to scowl at him but that would be rude to Ms. Uchiha and Uchiha-san.

Uchiha-san simple coughs while the redhead remarks "I think it's refreshing." I don't know what he means by that but it makes me blush.

"O-Oh w-were are m-my m-manners?" I stutter while stumbling over my own feet, barely regaining balance. "H-Hyuuga H-Hinata, p-pleased to m-meet y-you." I bow. I look up and they both stare at me. My slightly red cheeks are turning even redder. Did I do something wrong?

"You're into tall guys hmm?" The blonde one smirks.

"T-Tall r-redheads a-actually!" Their mouths ajar. Oh dear, why did I say that? Why? My head is tomato red and I burry my face in my hands. I turn around and crutch into a ball on the ground. How embarrassing. Me and my stupid mouth. I hear a few stifled laughs and not long after they turn into loud laughs.

"Oh Hinanee, Did I ever tell you I love you and your antics."

"At least she's honest."

"I thought she waere trynna hit on ya."

"A blunt one, hmm?"

I feel a hand on my shoulder and I peak through my eyelashes. Uchiha-san squats in front of me with a minuscule smile on his face. He offers his other hand and I take it. He lifts me up. I feel my burning cheeks with my hands but he removes them and turns me around to face his friends.

The redhead makes a bow and opens his mouth to talk but before he has uttered any kind of sound the blond one cuts him off. "Deidara!" he says while offering me his hand but I just stand there completely baffled. This guy before me is Deidara? I look at his slanted blue eye to indicate whether he is joking or not. But I'm being greeted with a cocky smirk. The wind is tugging at his long blond hair and blows away the side bangs that covered his left eye and reveals his monocle. He really is! My head is immediately tomato red again and I am shaking all over. I grab his hand with both my trembling hands and shake him roughly. "W-What an h-honor to meet y-you." I can't believe it. I'm holding his hand.

"Huh?" I hear Hanabi say but I don't care.

"I l-love y-your 'Skittles Splash-Closet Dash' it w-was t-truly magnificent. All t-these colours b-bursting out in that s-split moment I h-have never seen s-something so beautiful like that before. It was the m-most outstanding and inspiring t-thing I have seen."

"Hmpf, true art is everlasting." The redhead mocks.

"I b-buried that moment d-deep in my mind. I h-hope to keep on c-carrying it w-with me for as long as I-I live. So I can a-always savour that m-moment. That t-tiny moment of pure eternal bliss."

The redhead and Deidara-sama both nod.

"That's art hmm." Kyaa he agrees.

"Indeed." The redhead nods. Deidara-sama turns around in shock to face the redhead and says. "You finally agree that art is an explosion?" Deidara-sama smirks.

"No, I agreed with Hyuuga that true a true art can be admired, for eternity." Hold on is he…?

"That's not what she meant, hmm."

"E-Excuse me…" they both look at me.

"A-are you…"

"Sasori, pleased to meet you." I squeal in glee. My two idols in one place. I have to be dreaming.

"Yer his fan also?" Hoshigaki-san asks. I can do nothing but keep on nodding while grinning like an idiot.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

After Hanabi pulled me away from Deidara-sama, Sasori-sama, Hoshigaki-san and Uchiha-san we went shopping. Shopping meaning, Hanabi trying on all kind of clothes in all kind of stores, while Ms. Uchiha encourages her and coos how lovely and wonderful she looks in them and Hanabi will eventually buy 1% of all the clothes she tried on and I just tag along while holding her bags.

"Oh, we really have to go to in here." Ms. Uchiha says while standing in front of a store a fan of the Addams family probably owned.

"Nu-uhh" Hanabi rejects and I see Ms. Uchiha's face falter. I nudge Hanabi with my elbow.

"I was just kidding." she says. I roll my eyes. This child…

We walk into the store. It can't be that bad. We walk through the dark funeral suits, ties and evil evening dresses until we arrive at a Bordeaux red curtain with uncle Fester on guard. Uncle Fester and Ms. Uchiha give each other a nod of understanding and I look at Hanabi who tries to shrug but fails because of her obvious curiosity, excitement and fear. Uncle Fester opens the curtain and Ms. Uchiha walks in. Hanabi and I are reluctant to follow her but as I look at uncle Fester's face, it's most likely saver behind the curtain than staying here. Hanabi and I hastily follow Ms. Uchiha, while uncle Fester closes the curtain.

"Pweh, I thought he was going to blow us up when he smiled like that." Hanabi says.

"I guess Pim does look like Fester Addams." Ms. Uchiha laughs.

I look around and I am totally blown away. These clothes are…

"Fabulous!" Hanabi yells.

"It's my favorite store." Ms. Uchiha says smiling.

"Can we…" Hanabi shyly asks.

"Of course dear, you are…" before Ms. Uchiha can finish her sentence Hanabi is walking through, gawking at and trying on the clothes.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Ms. Uchiha and I are sitting on the leather chairs in front of the changing rooms waiting for Hanabi to come out with another outfit that'll look amazing on her.

"What do you think?" Ms. Uchiha asks me.

"These are really nice clothes, I like the style…It's like…they have their own unique charm…The style is different…but I can't lay my finger on how exactly…" I say and Ms. Uchiha nods in understanding. It's weird. The clothes are just clothes. Many other clothes have belts, bands, beads at random places, are shoulder less or whatever you call it, short, long, it has exactly the same ingredients for normal clothes but still…they seem more fabulous. Kinda like how in the movies or books everyone is attracted to the vampire while they are supposed to look exactly like us. I think.

"Don't you want to try?"

"Oh no, I have enough clothes." I wave her offer away. I don't think I can afford it anyway. Hanabi gets pocket money but I…I sigh.

"Oh no, you don't, child." I turn my head towards the voice. An old lady stands behind me.

"Nana!" Ms. Uchiha calls out. She immediately stands up and bows.

"Mikoto! It's always a pleasure to see you here." The old woman says making a tiny bow back. I also bow towards the woman, mentally reprimanding myself for not doing so earlier.

"Now child, what where you saying about having enough clothes?" the lady asks me.

I hesitate to answer. I don't want to be rude and offend her, but what should I say?

"You need sportswear, a few white cloaks and a new evening dress. Earlier you're not leaving1" She stays sternly.

"Nana, did you see?" Ms. Uchiha reluctantly asks, while the old lady is walking towards us.

"Yes!" she says. Then she looks at me and cups my cheeks. "You have a hectic future ahead of you, child. Do well!" The old lady says sternly. I stare at her wide eyed. She removes her hand from my face and says. "Now let's look for those clothes, shall we?" before I can answer she drags me away.

She walks along the line of clothes shoving some of them in my hands. Oh dear this is getting out of hand. "Erm…I d-don't t-think…"

"It's on the house!" she says not looking at me.

"WHAT!?I-I c-can't."

"Then Mikoto will."

"N-No N-No!" is she serious? She stops walking and turns around. She shoves another pair of clothes in my hands and drags me back to the changing rooms.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

The old lady, Ms. Uchiha and Hanabi are forcing me to try these clothes on and after they have given their approval the old lady gives them to uncle Fester who wraps them up and puts them in a big bag. When we are finally done she practically throws us out of the store and hands me the bag. I refuse to take it, but she tells me: it's rude to not accept a gift!, I have wasted her time if I don't accept it, clothes should be worn not locked up in a store and that it is a investment.

"I don't know why you're sulking, Hinanee. You got new free clothes."

"But I don't even know her and it makes me feel bad."

"Don't! Nana wouldn't have given you these clothes if she didn't gain anything." Ms. Uchiha says.

"W-What?" but me and Hanabi yell.

"It's an investment!" Ms. Uchiha says and winks. Her mischievous face indicating she knows more than she'll let on. Knowing it was useless to retrieve the clothes I sigh. I feel burden but I have to admit I am a little bit happy. I guess there is nothing I can do but follow Ms. Uchiha and Hanabi to the next store.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"Hinata!" Ino-chan yells in the hallway. Before I can react she spots me and runs towards me. She grabs my shoulders and shakes me. "How do you know Sasori?"

"Ehhh!" I screech. How does she know?

"I know! He is looking for you in the main hall!" she practically yells in my ear. Before I can do or say anything she drags me to the main hall. When we arrive at the main hall everybody is staring at an irritated Sasori-sama except for Sai-kun and Sasuke who are giving him the evil eye for some reason. Sasori-sama notices me and strides towards me. He nods at Ino-chan who finally let go of my arm and squeals. Is she his fan as well?

"Let's go!" he says and walks out of the hall. Even though I have no idea where we are going I follow him. While we are walking in the hall and locker room my peers are looking curiously and whispering furiously.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

He takes me outside behind the bicycle garage. I didn't know we were allowed to come here. Behind the bicycle garage is a huge wooden rotten shack. Sasori-sama opens the door for me and gestures me to go inside first. I hope it doesn't break down on me. Why am I even doing this? Against my better judgment, I go inside the shack.

"Oh my!" I look around and it's like I just stepped into the living room of a mansion. In the middle of the room stands a huge ebony table. On the left side of the table are Uchiha-san and a man with fair skin, chin length red hair playing a game of chest. On the right side of the table is a masked man counting money and in the left corner is a white haired man, whose face is also not visible because he's praying in front of a mini shrine. Next to the shrine is a botanic garden and someone is pulling out weeds. On one of three red velvet sofas against the walls sits a beautiful blue haired woman. She's making paper cranes. The walls are made of stone so I guess the rotten wood outside is just there to deceive. Next to the door stands Hoshigaki-san in front of the fridge. When I walk in they all look up, Uchiha-san nod as a sign of greeting and then they go back to what they were doing.

I stand in the doorpost not knowing what to do. "H-Hyuuga H-Hinata, s-sorry for I-intruding." I stammer while bowing. When I look up Hoshigaki-san walks up to me and gives me a bottle of jus d'orange. "Make yer self at home, my lady." he grins. I smile back. He still remembers me. Sasori-sama walks past me and sits on the nearest sofa with his left leg over his right. He looks at me and frowns. "Sit down." he says.

"Oh…o-okay" I stammer and hurriedly sit down at the other end of the same sofa. He frowns again but a few second later he sighs. Did I do something wrong? Maybe I'm sitting to close. Should I have taken the other sofa?

"Hyuuga." Sasori-sama says sternly.

"Y-Yes." I stammer turning my head cautiously towards him.

"You are an art major."

"Y-Yes."

"Want to earn some bonus points?"

"Y-yes?"

"Be my Muse."

"Y-Yes…WHAT!?" I screech. His Muse? What does that mean?

"Hoho, ya heard Itachi? Sasori's fishing tha twerps gurl." Hoshigaki-san grins. What does he mean with fishing and what is a twerp? Maybe I should ask Sui-san he has practically the same accent? Sasori-sama and Uchiha-san both ignore whatever Hoshigaki-san said, while the others are eyeing me curiously.

"Then it's settled." Sasori-sama says flatly.

"W-What!"

"I see you after class in room 101" he says.

"B-But…" he looks at me skeptically.

"I'll s-screw u-up." I just know I will. Everything I do will always turn out wrong.

"I don't care."

"B-but…"

"Room 101."

"N-No! I-I c-can't." I stammer at the ground looking dejected. He cocks one eyebrow. Why did Temari have to change the appointment for Sunday to today? This was my chance to see Sasori-sama at work.

"Tomorrow!" my head shoots up.

"R-Really?"

"Yes!" he says looking at me quizzically.

"T-Thank you! I-I will d-do my best. I'll t-try not t-to d-dissapoint."

"Sure." he stands up and heads for the door. Just before he closes the door behind him he says. "Tomorrow room 101 after class be there!" and he is gone leaving me behind baffled.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

I unlock my bike and am strapping my schoolbag on my bike when I feel a presence behind me. I turn around. "Haruno-san!"

Behind me stands Haruno looking at the ground while she draws figures on the pavement with her foot. "Hey Hinata-cha…"

"Hyuuga!" I say while knitting my eyebrows.

"W-what?" she stammers.

"We aren't friends anymore." I don't want anything to do with her.

"Ohh…" she says flustered. I continue strapping my bag on my bike and when I am done and about to leave she stops me.

"Erm…I am sorry for what happened between us." I stare at her for a long time trying to figure out what she means. Sorry for being caught? Sorry for acting like a bitch? Sorry for stealing Uzumaki away…Does it really matter, anyway? I sigh. "What's done is done."

"W-What?"

"Apology accepted." she looks at me in shock. If this happened a few days earlier I would have never imagined me saying this either but it doesn't matter anyway. In a way I should be grateful I learned an important lesson. Besides love can make a woman do crazy things and her one sided crush on Sasuke is sad enough as it is. Feeling guilty because of me, I don't deserve that either. We were both equally as bad.

"Ohh. Hina…"I scowl.

"Erm…Hyuuga-chan I knew you would forgive me." she says while she hugs me. I stand there awkward still holding onto my bike. I forgive I don't forget. It will take time before I can sincerely talk to her again.

"Haruno-san I have to go."

"Oh." she says while letting go of me. I step on my bike as she says. "You'll sit with us tomorrow, right?"

"I'll think about it." I say as I drive away while waving my hand without looking back.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"You're just in time Hinata. Tenten just arrived as well." Temari says smiling. She leads me to the office and seats me across Tenten. "I'll let you two alone now. If you need a second opinion I am in the room next door." she says before she walks away and closes the door. Tenten and I just stare at each other. She sits on the chair with crossed arms. She looks angry but why?

"T-Ten…"

"Quit!" she says.

"W-What?" why does this feel like a dejavu?

"I want you to quit working at Mac Ramen!" she bites.

"B-but w-why?" I don't get it.

"I hate you!" I stare at her in shock.

"Why?" What did I do?

"…" she doesn't say anything. She just looks the other way.

"I-I am sorry f-for w-whatever I have d-done to you. It was n-never m-my I-intention to h-hurt you. I a-always t-though t-things were g-good b-between us." I don't understand. I try to think about all the times I have spoken and worked with Tenten-san but I can remember saying or doing anything wrong. She finally looks back at me. "Just quit."

"W-Why? "

"If you don't, I will!"

"B-but you n-need this j-job, r-right?"

"Yes!"

"T-Then w-why?" Does she hate me that much?

"I won't lose!"

"W-what?"

"I will win this!"

"Huh?"

"Just watch me!" she says while standing up with fire in her eyes. "I will unmask you!" She points at me.

"U-Unmask?"

"I'll will wait till Sunday, if you still work here I will quit."

"B-But…"before I can say anything she walks away. A few seconds after Tenten-san's leave, Temari appears.

"So…?"

"S-Sunday." I reply and stand up. "S-sorry." I bow and walk away.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"Hinata-chan!" I hear an all too familiar loud voice say as he puts an arm around me. It's weird. Not too long ago I would have been in heaven but right now I am slightly annoyed. "Where are we going?" We?

"K-Kurenai-sensei a-asked me to b-bring this to t-the a-art room." I say while showing him the box.

"Okay! Let's go!"

"Huh, y-you're c-coming with m-me?"

"Believe it!" he says brightly. It makes me chuckle, just a little. We walk through the locker room and up to the stairs, while Uzumaki talks about football again. I never really liked it that much. It's too brutal. Not the game itself but the players harm each other more then necessary the same goes for soccer. Or maybe I am just biased towards basketball.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

We arrive at the second floor and none of my peers are around anymore. They are all either in the main hall or the locker room or in the shred I've seen yesterday. Uzumaki is surprisingly quiet. I look at him and he seems to struggle with something. He looks at me opens his mouth and closes it again. Uzumaki is speechless? How did that happen? "Thanks." he finally says.

"Huh?"

"Thanks for being my fake girlfriend." he says while scratching his skull. I feel myself turn cold. Why does he have to bring that up right now?

"I-It's okay." I fake a smile. I am way too tired to even try to explain it. I don't think it is even possible. He'll never understand stand my feelings. I just have to accept that.

"Sorry!" he says breaking the silence.

"Y-You a-already a-apologized." I try to wave it away, but he suddenly stops walking. I also stop walking and look at him curiously. He looks at me. How ironic he finally looks at me. "Not about that. I mean for screwing up." Screwing up? What does he mean? "You tried so hard for me. You fought with that bastard, gave me your first kiss and even made a fool of yourself by allowing to be cheated on." Don't remind me, please. He looks at his feet. "Your act…it was so believable…you even went as far as saying you really loved me…" hold on don't tell me.

"After the field trip I thought about it…" Is he saying…?

"It seemed so real…" he finally understands my true feelings?

"Too real…" But…

He laughs awkwardly. "It wasn't right?" I don't want him too.

"No…it wasn't!" not anymore.

He sighs out in relief. "Pweh, you almost got me there Hinata-chan." I fake a smile again. How did I learn to lie anyway?

"But you are a really good actor, Hinata-chan!"

"I-I g-guess…"

"Believe it!" he says and gives me the thumbs up, but then his face falters again. "But your good acting was wasted."

"Oh" I do feel sorry for him. He's like me, chasing after the impossible. I sigh. "If only Sasuke would open his heart."

"What!" He yells. Oops did I say that out loud?

"I-I mean H-Haruno-s…"He roughly hits my back. "I'll take care of that!"

"What?" take care of what?

"Even though my plan failed I always keep my promises."

"W-What d-do…"

"Believe it!" I stare at him in shock. What is going on in that mind of his? "You know what, Hinata-chan? I'll take care of it right away!" he smiles and runs away.

"WAIT!" I yell across the second floor but he doesn't hear me. Great! Just G-R-E-A-T! Great!

XxXxXxXxXxXx

I stand in front of room 101. I still can't believe it. Me being Sasori-sama's Muse. My heart is beating so fast that I think it will burst out of my chest. I don't care what he uses me for maybe he needs a troll for his collection? More over I wonder what he will create. Maybe instead of a doll he will paint, draw or something entirely different.

"You're going in, hmm?" I rapidly turn around.

"Deidara-sama!"

"Sama?" he looks at me suspiciously. He shakes his head and smirks. "Come on, Sasori no Danna doesn't like waiting.

I enthusiastic nod and go inside.

"What are you doing here?" Sasori-sama asks and I freeze. I knew it was too good to be true.

"Don't worry, hmm. I only need to get some thing here and there and then I'm gone." oh he was talking to Deidara-sama. I sigh in relief.

"You're late!"

"S-Sorry!" I apologize profusely.

"Be on time next time."

"Y-Yes, S-Sasori-sama." Sasori-sama raises his eyebrow in one split second before he has his neutral face on, while I hear Deidara-sama chuckle in the background. Is it that wrong to call them 'Sama'? I respect them both a lot.

"Sit down." he says as he gestures at the chair in the middle of the room. Sasori-sama sits a few feet away from me, behind an easel, so he has a good few of my whole body and position. Instead of the normal canvases he puts a sketchbook on it. I sit down and look at him curiously, while Deidara-sama is somewhere rummaging through the clay and paint buckets, bottles and other containers.

"S-So…w-what do I-I do?"

"Talk."

"Huh?"

"Do you know why I want you as my muse?"

"N-No…"I am glad he brought this up, I have been thinking about it since he asked me to be his Muse, but I still haven't found the answer.

"Three reasons. Guess!"

"G-Guess?" Guess how? I have absolutely no idea. Muses are so inspiring because they are smart, but I am not. I play with my fingers. "B-Because I'm…w-weird?"

"Close" he says while nodding.

"S-strange?"

"Same thing, hmm." Deidara-sama remarks.

"Odd?" I try again.

"Three!"

"Oh." What else is inspiring? Beauty…but that's…hmm…"B-Because I'm u-ugly?"

Sasori-sama drops his pencil and Deidara-sama laughs out loud. "Bwahahahahahaha….Ugly…hihihihahahaha…you really are an odd one, hmm. Bwahahahahaha." Sasori-sama picks up his pencil and regains his composure. I feel my cheeks glow red. It was silly to say that. Who would pick a muse because she is ugly?

"Deidara shut up!" Sasori-sama says.

"But…bwahahaha…."

"Deidara!" Sasori-sama says a bit louder and after a few hiccups Deidara-sama finally stops.

"Nevermind. You will figure it out some day." he says calmly.

"S-So…?"

"Just keep on talking."

"A-About?"

"Anything."

"Anything?"

"Anything!"

"I-I d-don't k-know." Sasori-sama sighs and Deidara-sama chuckles.

"Work!" work? Not the best timing.

"Trouble?"

"y-yes."

"Tell me." Even though I admire them is it okay to hang my dirty laundry out to dry?

"Whatever you can tell."

"Well…y-you see…my c-college h-hates me and I-I d-don't k-know w-why. I t-tried…"

"Screw her, hmm."

"Huh!" I turn my head to Deidara-sama.

"Deidara!" Sasori-sama warns, but Deidara-sama answers me nevertheless.

"Screw her! Who cares what she thinks, hmm. If she hates you it's her problem not yours. If you don't think you did anything wrong why bother, hmm?"

"B-but…It m-makes me f-feel b-bad." I say softly.

"If you knew why she hates you, you will make up to her, hmm?"

"O-Of course." I would. She was always kind to me and one of Neji's friends.

"But she won't tell you, hmm?"

"Y-Yes." I answer gloomy.

"Then she is the one making her own life miserable not you, hmm." Deidara-sama states simply. I didn't look at it that way. "B-but…I w-want her to b-be h-happy."

"Why?" Sasori-sama and Deidara-sama ask in unison. I look at them in shock. Why do I want her to be happy? "B-because…it m-makes me h-happy. W-When people a-around me a-are h-happy I'm h-happy. I l-love s-seeing h-happy people. It m-makes…"

"Making people happy and letting them control your life are two different things." Sasori-sama says. "Don't try making people happy by doing something that makes you unhappy. If they deserve happiness from you they have to give some to you."

"T-That's…" I stammer.

"Don't do what someone tells you to do, unless you need something from them."

"Sasori no Danna is right, hmm. If I did what everyone told me to, I'd never made the art I wanted, hmm"

"Take advice in consideration, but in the end it's your choice, responsibly and life." Sasori-sama says giving Deidara-sama the evil eye in a split second.  
Take in consideration? Maybe he is right…I either always do what I'm told or I ignore it completely, depending solemnly on the person giving advice. I never listened to Sasuke but in the end he was always right. I always listen what Naruto and others tell me to do, but it got me nowhere. I shouldn't judge by a person's character because in the end it is my responsibility and not theirs. I face the consequences. On top of that, I am starting to lie because of these consequences when in fact it isn't even necessary. I fake smiles, I lie to prevent unhappiness to those whom never helped me, actually did the opposite. Which might get me into even more trouble. I knew this all along but why did I never act according to it?

Deidara-sama is right as well…I should listen to myself and act according to my own ideas. I shouldn't always blame myself for someone else's problems. But having Sasori-sama saying something like if I don't need anything from you I shouldn't help you…that is selfish. I sigh.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Someone suddenly slams the door. I turn around and see Kurenai-sensei standing in the doorpost. Sasori-kun, Hinata-chan the school is closing in 10 minutes." She says. "Sasori-kun, will you lock the door for me?" Sasori-sama simply nods and Kurenai-sensei leaves.

I want to help Sasori-sama by putting the easel and unused sketchbook away but he shakes his head, instead he points at the chairs. I quickly put the chairs where they belong and wait outside the room for Sasori-sama to finish; it appears Deidara-sama has left while I was sunken in thoughts. Sasori-sama locks the door and we leave in silence.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

After walking for a while I finally gathered the courage to say "S-Sorry." He turns his head to look at me. "I-I w-wasted your t-time by…"

"No you didn't. You did exactly what I wanted you to do."

"Huh?"

"Your expressions are really intriguing."

"W-What!?" My expressions inspire him?

Instead of answering he takes a left turn. He turns his head to look at me and says "Tomorrow. Same room. Be there on time." And he walks away.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

I walk into the mansion pondering about what Sasori-sama said. _Don't do what someone tells you to do, unless you need something from them._ It seems right but wrong at the same time. "It's so selfish."

"What is?" A deep voice asks from behind me. I turn to face the person and as I meet his eyes I am contemplating whether I should or should not tell him. I decide for the first option. We used to get along really well and he is a genius after all.

"Neji, don't you think it is selfish to only help people when you gain something?" He raises his eyebrows as if saying 'Why would you think of that.'

"Depends."

"On?" I ask reluctantly.

"The way you look at it. I take it this was someone's advice?" I nod. "In your case it isn't selfish actually the opposite." I look at him surprised. The opposite?

"You tend to be too kind to those who don't deserve it." That sounds familiar. "They only use you. So for your own protection, you shouldn't help them." That makes sense so that's what Sasori-sama… "But for some reason your stubborn nature prevents you to do as you're told by people you need a favor from." My jaw drops and my eyes widen. Wait a minute… "You often ask advice but ignore it completely when it is not what you want to hear."

"That is not true!" I say while clenching my fists.

"That sentence alone proves exactly my point." He says indifferently.

"No I don't!"

He sighs. "They have it your way." And he walks away. Argghh he makes me so mad. I never ignore someone's advice I… '_The Uchiha doesn't hate you.' 'Uchiha Sasuke doesn't hate you.' 'I told you before that he doesn't hate you.' _I did ignore those. _'If many give you the same advice you should follow it.' _True. _'People lie, Hinata!' _He probably does hate me after all. _'But you don't know anything about Sasuke so how can you be so sure?' 'The way he treats you and talks to you is different.'_ _'Sasuke is no you.'_ It is impossible to know what he is thinking. _'In what position do you think you are standing to be worried about someone else?'_ Ehh…_'__If she hates you it's her problem not yours. If you don't think you did anything wrong why bother, hmm?' _So I should just forget about it? But I do think I did something wrong. What should I do?_ 'If you really want me to forgive you, beat me.' _Impossible! That can't be it. _'__Please don't think so lowly of yourself.'_ So…? _'I win.'_ _'YOU DIDN'T WIN YOU SLUT.'_ _'I won.'_ I already lost. I can't beat him. I don't want too anyway. _'Don't say things you don't mean'_ I guess I'm still upset I've lost with basketball. _'Something's are best to keep to yourself.'_ Indeed! _'It might be helpful to have an outsider look at the situation.' _Maybe…_'__Hinata, I want you to be honest with me. If you can't then, I'd have you rather not saying anything.'_ No! _'You might want to have someone to talk and let it all out.'_ Maybe…but I kinda did that already and it only confuses me more._'__Take advice in consideration, but in the end it's your choice, responsibly and life.'_ So listen to myself. _'Nana wouldn't have given you these clothes if she didn't gain anything.' _Hmm…they only help me because they benefit from me? _'Don't do what someone tells you to do, unless you need something from them.'_ But in that case…? So it means…?

hmm...Okay I have decided!

* * *

Sorry it took me a bit longer, but this chapter is also a bit longer. So I hope that'll make it up to you? I don't know why but I have the feeling everyone in this story looks a bit bipolar. It's because their true intentions aren't visible yet or it's my view on people. I think we're all weird like that. Guess that's why like Bearforce1 said everyone is a bit of a jerk in this story, haha!

Thank you all so much for your support and reviews they make me really happy. My health is slowly increasing so I'm allowed to have more visitors (YAYY!) but it's tiring, so the story will take time to be up-loaded.

neko-utau: I'm sorry there probably won't be any hinashika since there are already so many suitors xD


End file.
